El Principio
by NotEvenThisMatters
Summary: ¡Los siete años de los merodeadores de Hogwarts, con sus aventuras y romances! Un capítulo por año hasta el quinto curso, donde se empiezan a hacer más... interesantes XD. Capítulo 15 UP, ¡TERMINADO! ¡REVIEEEWWWWWW!
1. Cómo comenzó todo

Luego de años y siglos y meses y días y horas, estoy orgullosa de presentar mi nuevo Fic... con nombres dignos de Rowling...(no es por halagarme, sino que me aseguré de hacerle a cada personaje un nombre que combinara con su personalidad) damas y caballeros¡aquí les va! ;) Capítulo uno, Primer año.

Por Victoria Guerra

Capítulo uno, _Cómo comenzó todo_.

- Quítateme de encima... – dijo, molesto, un chico de pelo negro y ojos grises. Un niño de diez años,pelo castaño oscuro y ojos verde oliva estaba pegado a su pierna derecha, y el otro la movía violentamente, tratando de zafarse -. Maldita sea, Regulus, no te he importado un comino desde que naciste... lo he disfrutado¿sabes? No arruines una relación así de perfecta después de tantos años...

- Pero mamá dice... – empezó Regulus, sin moverse de su sitio.

- ¿Tienes que hacerle caso a cada palabra que dice mamá¡Búscate una personalidad! – se terminó de zafar de Regulus, al tiempo que una señora de caminar elegante iba hacia ellos, mirando alrededor con expresión de asco.

- Aún no termino de entender por qué no terminan de hacer una estación sólo para trenes mágicos. Sería tanto mejor no tener que hacer contacto con estos _muggles_ asquerosos... – murmuró la señora, la mueca en su cara creciendo. Se dirigió al moreno de ojos azules y le entregó un boleto de tren -. Aquí tienes, Sirius. Deberías ir pasando la barrera, se hace tarde.

En la expresión del chico hubo un asomo de sonrisa, que desapareció al instante, manteniendo la compostura.

- Sí, madre, eso haré – puso una jaula con una lechuza negra adentro encima del baúl que estaba frente a él, luego poniendo ambas manos en el baúl, en posición de empezar a empujar.

- Nada de incursiones a medianoche... – advirtió la madre, cuando el chico estuvo a punto de empezar a caminar hacia la barrera.

- Sí, madre... – dijo para salir del paso, con ninguna intención de acatar esa orden.

- Sin salir de los límites del colegio...

- Sí, madre – repitió, mirando la barrera con pizca de desesperación.

- Eres un Black, Sirius, te guste o no. Tienes una línea familiar y una notación con ella.

- Lo sé, madre. La familia más pura y con los más distinguidos magos en su árbol genealógico – dijo monótonamente, con exactamente las mismas pausas que había hecho su madre cada una de las miles de veces que le había repetido aquello.

- Ah... aquí vienen las pruebas vivientes de ello – dijo la señora Black con una nota de orgullo, mirando a dos chicas morenas de facciones delicadas, una probablemente tres o cuatro años mayor que Sirius y la otra de la misma edad que el chico -... y Andromeda – agregó la madre de Sirius, dando una mirada a otra morena, (con las mismas facciones que compartían todos los Black: delicadas y bien formadas) que se encontraba a pocos pasos de su madre y sus hermanas, con el aspecto de tener unos dieciséis o diecisiete años.

Contrario a la mirada de desagrado que le había dedicado a las primeras dos, miró a Andromeda con una sonrisa que ella le correspondió.

- Le oí decir a Bella que el novio de Andromeda era _sangresucia_... – dijo Regulus casualmente, notando la mirada cómplice entre su hermano y su prima. Sirius le dirigió una mirada asesina.

- Sí... Narcissa me dijo lo mismo – dijo la señora Black, dignamente -. Nunca fue igual a sus hermanas¿verdad?

- Sí... es _humana_, contrario a Narcissa y Bellatrix... – murmuró Sirius, aferrándose a su baúl con furia contenida, mientras volteaba a mirar la barrera -. Madre, se está haciendo tarde – mintió. Realmente estaban diez minutos temprano, pero su madre no cargaba reloj.

- Sólo un momento... Sirius, una última indicación. Nunca, _nunca_, fraternices con _sangresucias_.

Sirius le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a su madre. Había estado esperando ese último comentario desde el momento que la carta de Hogwarts había volado a su habitación, y aún así costaba procesar que alguien de su propia familia dijera una barbaridad semejante.

Suspiró.

- Correcto – se volteó hacia la barrera de nuevo -. Adiós madre, adiós Regulus.

Empezó a caminar casualmente hacia la barrera, para que los _muggles_ no sospecharan.

- Espero que toque en Slytherin, como toda la familia – oyó a su madre decirle a su hermano. Su cuerpo se tensó en un escalofrío de ira, mientras apretaba el paso.

Pasó la barrera un momento después.

- ¡ARG! – gritó con alivio una vez que vio el tren frente a él. Caminó hacia éste, sintiéndose mucho mas relajado.

- Conversación Black pre-Hogwarts, supongo – dijo Andrómeda desde cerca, mirándolo.

- Me acaba de _prohibir_ fraternizar con los de sangre mezclada – dijo Sirius a su prima, casi como si le doliera el comentario.

- ¿Dijo sangre mezclada? – preguntó ella, sorprendida.

- Claro que no. Pero me niego a usar sus palabras exactas – dijo él con un suspiro.

- Entiendo. Papá dijo lo mismo cuando yo entré a Hogwarts. Obviamente no le hice caso, como estoy segura sabrás por mis hermanas... – dijo Andrómeda, alzando las cejas. Sirius asintió.

- Y, por cierto¿dónde está ese par de algodones de azúcar? – comentó, mirando alrededor, buscando a sus otras dos primas.

- ¿La señora de Drácula y la prometida de Frankenstein, dices? – preguntó Andrómeda inocentemente. Sirius soltó una carcajada -. Narcissa quería ir a reunirse con su pandilla de Slytherin, y Bellatrix quería conocer a sus próximos compañeros de casa – siguió Andrómeda, cuando la risa de Sirius se había calmado -. Te podrás imaginar que no las detuve.

Sirius alzó las cejas. Ahí estaban, dos chicos buenos en una familia de ovejas negras. Se encogió de hombros.

- Mejor. ¿Vamos? – preguntó, señalando el Expreso de Hogwarts con el pulgar. Ella asintió y entraron al tren.

Aunque siguiera siendo temprano, buena parte de los vagones ya estaban llenos. Sirius iba metiendo la cabeza de compartimiento en compartimiento, hasta que encontró uno en el cual sólo estaba un chico de pelo negro azabache y muy alborotado.

- ¡Jamsie! – llamó con una sonrisa, mientras él y Andrómeda entraban al compartimiento.

- ¡Siri-boy! – dijo James con una sonrisa sarcástica -. ¡Andromeda...!

La chica acomodó el baúl y luego le dirigió una sonrisa a James. Lo saludó y se sentó.

- Y bien... ¿qué tal estuvo Marruecos? – dijo Sirius, sentándose también, frente a James.

- Aburrido. Hasta que llegó la carta de Hogwarts, por supuesto... mi padre parecía creer que no me la iban a dar¿sabes? – dijo James, indignado.

- No me extraña – dijo Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros -. No he oído de ningún indicio mágico de tu parte...

- Más bien me sorprende verte a ti – dijo James -. Nunca muestras señales mágicas...

- Tengo mucho autocontrol. Debo tenerlo. Sino estaría en Azkaban por tantos maleficios que le habría lanzado a mi familia...

- No mostraste mucho de ese autocontrol en la cena en mi casa... – dijo Andromeda con una sonrisita.

- Bueno, eso fue un caso especial. Ese amigo de Narcissa, el tal Malfoy, es un insufrible...– dijo Sirius, haciendo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia -. Además, ni siquiera es familia mía, así que no tengo por qué calarme _sus_ idioteces... - James sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? – preguntó.

- Le prendió el pelo... su muy perfecta cabellera rubia, _heredada de la purísima familia Malfoy _– dijo Andromeda, mirando a su primo con una sonrisa orgullosa. James aplaudió, mientras asentía y reía.

- Francamente no me parece muy divertido – dijo una chica de ojos verde esmeralda y el pelo eléctrico largo y rojo desde la puerta, mirando a Sirius con reprobación. James se paró, sorprendido, tapándole a Sirius la visual de la puerta.

- Oh, vamos Lily, sí que lo es... – dijo otra chica, adelantándose y poniéndose al lado de la pelirroja. Era algo más baja que a la que llamó Lily, con el pelo bastante más corto, negro y lacio cortado por capas, ojos oscuros, y estaba sonriendo.

- Fue bastante divertido de ver, a decir verdad... – admitió Andromeda. La chica de pelo negro rió.

- ¿Y ustedes quienes son? – preguntó James, frunciendo el ceño.

- Ella es Lily Evans – dijo la morena, señalando a la pelirroja con el pulgar -. Y yo soy Victrix Sekhmet. Me puedes decir Vic, sé que completo es difícil de aprender... – terminó rápidamente, cuando vio que James hacía una mueca de no entender. Sonrió, divertida.

- Ella es Andromeda Black... – dijo James, señalándola -. Y yo soy James Potter – terminó, mirándolas.

- ¿Y yo qué soy, escenografía? – gruñó Sirius, parándose para ver a las chicas.

- _Pretiosus_ – dijo Vic abriendo mucho los ojos al ver a Sirius.

- _Grates. Cequaliter_ – dijo el chico, guiñándole un ojo. Ella alzó las cejas, riendo. Sirius extendió la mano y ella la estrechó -. Sirius Black.

- _Libenter_ – dijo ella, parpadeando.

Los demás los miraron, sin haber entendido una palabra. Los dos rieron.

- Es latín – explicó Vic. Los otros soltaron un _Ahhh _.

- ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí? Todos los compartimientos están llenos... – dijo Lily. James, Sirius y Andromeda asintieron -. Gracias.

Las dos terminaron de entrar, y todos se sentaron.

- ¿De dónde demonios sabes latín? - le preguntó James a Sirius un rato después. Victrix lo miró.

- Mi padre. Porque ya quería que entendiera el origen de los hechizos... además de que mi nombre está en latín... bla, bla, bla... – dijo Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros. Luego se volvió a Victrix –. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

- Lo mismo – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Al principio del viaje llegó un chico al compartimiento, buscando a Andrómeda... ella se había sonrojado y despedido de los demás, no sin antes presentar a su novio, Ted Tonks.

Continuaron hablando por un buen rato de cosas sin importancia. Lily y James parecían enfadarse el uno con el otro con demasiada facilidad. Victrix y Sirius, por otro lado, hablaban en voz baja sobre planes para hacer tronar Hogwarts una vez que llegaran.

- Pienso _diruo_ a Deletrix – dijo ella, sonriendo de una manera diabólica.

- Me imagino que siempre quisiste decir eso... – dijo Sirius, divertido-. ¿Pero quién es esa?

- Mi hermana, por desgracia – dijo, molesta -. Ya está enel quinto curso. Es una insufrible. Aunque, claro, cómo no va a serlo si está en Slytherin... – haciendo una mueca. Él asintió.

- Sí, es una de las cualidades de la casa – arrugando la cara -. Bien¿qué tienes en mente hacerle?

Ella le empezó a contar, hasta que la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de golpe, cayendo dentro un chico gordito de pelo de rata y ojos negros y brillantes.

El chico empezó a dar chillidos, echándose hacia atrás, aterrorizado.

- ¡Déjalo en paz! – dijo una voz de chica afuera.

- ¡_Expelliarmus_! – dijo otra voz femenina. Victrix se paró de repente y corrió afuera.

Un momento después un chico rubio de ojos miel entró de un brinco, como si hubiera sido empujado dentro. Una chica de pelo castaño claro y ojos verde oscuro con rayos verde botella entró de la misma manera un par de minutos después, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Qué demonios...? – dijo James, mirando a los tres chicos que acababan de llegar.

- _¡CON RAZON NUNCA PUEDES ESPERAR PARA VENIR A HOGWARTS! PUEDES PRACTICAR TUS PASATIEMPOS PREFERIDOS¡TORTURAR Y HACER PERDER EL TIEMPO DE LA GENTE!_ – gritó la voz de Victrix desde afuera.

- _¡CÁLLATE MALDITA SEA¡DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO SUPERHEROÍNA ¡SOLO ERES UNA NIÑITA DE PRIMER CURSO!_ – gritó la voz que había lanzado el hechizo.

- Eh bueno... una chica mayor que nosotros empezó a lanzarle maldiciones... – señaló al gordito, que se había ubicado en un rincón, con los ojos muy abiertos -. Y, bueno, él y yo la estábamos tratando de detener... – mirando al rubio.

- Hasta que llegó corriendo la chica que estaba en este compartimiento y nos empujó aquí – terminó el rubio.

- Ah... – dijo Lily.

- ¿"Ah"¿Es lo único que vas a decir? – dijo James con exasperación. Lily volteó la mirada -. James Potter, mucho gusto – le dijo a la chica, el rubio y el gordito.

- Yo soy Lily Evans...

- Sirius Black.

- Yo soy... – empezó la chica, pero fue interrumpida por Victrix abriendo la puerta de golpe.

- ¡Es que es adoptada¡Juro que esa mujer no es pariente mío¡No es como nadie en la familia¡Es una Slytherinm en _todo_ el estúpido sentido de la palabra...¡Que no se le ocurra reproducirse, la Tierra colapsaría en su órbita si otro de su clase pisara el suelo! – dijo molesta, sentándose donde estaba un momento antes.

- La chica dulce sin un gramo de mal humor – dijo Sirius con diversión, señalándola -. Es Victrix Sekhmet - La susodicha rió.

- Lo siento – les dijo a los recién llegados -. ¡Es que no puedo con mi hermana! – sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Soy Bastet Custos – dijo la chica. Luego miró a los otros dos que Victrix había empujado dentro del compartimiento.

- P... Peter Pettigrew – dijo el gordito aún con cara de asustado, hablando por primera vez.

- Remus Lupin – dijo el rubio.

Lily les sonrió a todos, un momento después mirando su reloj. Subió la vista de nuevo, sorprendida.

- ¡El tiempo ha pasado volando! Vamos a llegar en diez minutos... ¡nos tenemos que cambiar! – dijo, mirando a los chicos con cara de estorbo.

- Eh... podemos cambiarnos en mi compartimiento... sólo estaba yo... – dijo Bastet a las chicas. Las dos asintieron.

- Grupo de locas... – murmuró Sirius, negando con la cabeza, divertido. Los otros tres riendo y siguieron hablando animadamente mientras se cambiaban.

- Oí que plantaron un Sauce Boxeador en los terrenos del colegio... raro ¿no? – comentó James.

- Sí... ¿para qué crees que lo vayan a usar? – preguntó Sirius. Se volteó a Remus -. ¿Tú que crees?

- ¿Yo?... ¿Sauce Boxeador?... ¿En Hogwarts? Eh… ¿cuál era la pregunta? – dijo Remus, nervioso. Sirius rió.

- Cálmate amigo – dijo, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda -. Todos estamos nerviosos por la Selección, no te preocupes.

Remus asintió torpemente. Nunca había sido demasiado bueno disimulando...

Un momento después, sintieron el tren parar y salieron.

- LOS DE PRIMER AÑO POR AQUÍ – gritó un hombre muy grande y barbudo, señalando un montón de botes en el lago.

Los cuatro caminaron hacia donde se les indicaba, aún hablando.

- Hey... ¡HEY! – llamó Victrix. Los chicos se voltearon -. ¡Espérennos!

Las chicas se adelantaron, alcanzándolos un momento después.

Los siete se dividieron en dos botes que se dirigían al castillo de Hogwarts, donde pasarían los mejores años de sus vidas.

- ¡Black, Bellatrix! – llamó la bruja que se había presentado como la profesora McGonagall, mirando por encima del pergamino en su mano izquierda, mientras sostenía con la derecha el sombrero que había cantado minutos atrás.

La elegante chica se sentó bajo el taburete, bajo las miradas de unos cuantos chicos en las distintas mesas. Tan pronto como el sombrero tocó su cabeza, gritó:

- ¡SLYTHERIN! – Bellatrix se paró, sonriendo y dirigiéndose a su nueva mesa, donde estallaron en aplausos, en especial por parte desu hermana.

Sirius miró a Bellatrix con una mueca, aunque sabía de antemano que, como buena Black, esa sería su casa.

- ¡BLACK, SIRIUS! – llamó McGonagall, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Sirius se dirigió allí, sentándose en el taburete, y la profesora puso el sombrero en su cabeza.

No más de cinco segundos después, el sombrero abrió el hoyo en su boca.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! – gritó éste, y la profesora McGonagall le quitó el sombrero. Sirius sonrió triunfante y caminó con orgullo hacia la mesa de su recién escogida casa, donde lo esperaba una Andromeda sonriente.

Se sentó en la mesa, mirando a la fila de los de primer año esperando a que dijeran sus nombres.

Pasó la vista de alumno a alumno, examinando a sus compañeros de año.

Retardó la mirada por un momento en uno, flacucho y de piel cetrina, ojos oscuros y pelo negro grasiento que le caía por los hombros. Sirius hizo una mueca.

- Vaya aspecto... – murmuró, mientras el sombrero ponía en Gryffindor a Bastet Custos. Sirius aplaudió, tendiéndole una silla a la chica, la cual ella ocupó con mirada alegre.

- ¡Qué sorpresa! Estaba segura de que quedaría en Ravenclaw – dijo Bastet. Sirius le sonrió y la mesa de Hufflepuff aplaudió a Sandra Edwards, su nueva adquisición.

- ¡Evans, Lily! – llamó McGonagall, y la pelirroja se sentó. Después de un rato, el sombrero gritó.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La chica fue a la mesa, sentándose al lado de Bastet y entablando conversación con ella un momento después. Sirius miró de su plato a la fila y de la fila a su plato. Oyó aplausos y gritos en la mesa de Slytherin después de que Detestor Lars fuese elegido de esa casa.

- ¡Lupin, Remus!

Remus se sentó en el taburete. Un momento después se pudo ver una sonrisa formándose en su cara casi cubierta por el viejo sombrero, y luego el sombrero gritó:

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

- Genial... – le dijo Sirius una vez que se sentó, sonriendo.

- ¡Mucho! A mi padre le encantaría esto... – dijo Remus, la sonrisa todavía en sus labios.

- Al mío no. Va a odiar que esté en Gryffindor. La casa de los traidores, según él – dijo Sirius, su sonrisa extendiéndose -. ¡A mi madre le dará un infarto! – rió. Remus alzó las cejas, extrañado -. Eso es algo _bueno_. Es malo ser Slytherin – terminó Sirius. Remus asintió ligeramente, desconcertado. Se oyeron aplausos en la mesa de Ravenclaw, después de que Julius Patil fuese seleccionado allí.

- ¡Pettigrew, Peter!

El chico se sentó en el taburete, el sombreo cubriendo su cabeza un momento después.

Un silencio total cubrió el Gran Comedor por varios minutos, todos con la mirada fija en Peter.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! – gritó eventualmente el sombrero. Los que estaban en la mesa aplaudieron ligeramente, aturdidos por el comportamiento del sombrero.

- ¿Discutías política con el sombrero o qué? – preguntó Remus, extrañado. Peter sonrió nerviosamente y se sentó en la silla más cercana.

- ¡Potter, James! – dijo McGonagall y él se sentó en el taburete.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! – gritó el sombrero tan pronto tocó su cabeza.

James se paró y fue hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, alzando los dedos pulgares, sonriendo triunfante. Chocó la mano con Peter, luego con Remus y de último con Sirius, sentándose a su lado.

- Los hombres y sus ritos... ¿no pueden simplemente decir "Quedé en Gryffindor"? – dijo Lily a James. Él volteó la mirada.

- ¿Te levantaste con el pie izquierdo esta mañana o eres así de amargada siempre? – preguntó James.

- ¡No soy amargada! El problema es que tú te crees la alegría del mundo... – dijo ella, alzando las cejas.

- No es que me lo crea... _soy_ la alegría del mundo – puntualizó él, sonriendo. Lily soltó un gruñido de rabia.

- No me estás alegrando a mi, eso tenlo por seguro – dijo, y luego volteó la cabeza a James, el cual volteó la mirada.

- ¡Sekhmet, Victrix! – dijo la profesora McGonagall. La chica se sentó en el taburete.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! – gritó el sombrero. Victrix se paró y caminó hacia la mesa. Notó que su hermana la miraba desde la de Slytherin y le sacó la lengua, sentándose en la mesa de su casa.

- ¡Gryffindor! Aja, aja... – cantó, chasqueando los dedos al ritmo.

- Te acabas de perder de toda una pelea – murmuró Sirius, señalando a James y a Lily dándose la espalda el uno al otro.

- No importa... no será la última¿o sí? – dijo Victrix acomodándose en su asiento.

- Para nada... de hecho me llego a preguntar si van a terminar asesinándose... dudo que se aguanten siete años juntos, si sólo llevan un par de horas y ya pelean como locos... – dijo Sirius, alzando las cejas. Victrix pasó la vista de Sirius a James y Lily, y luego de James y Lily a Sirius.

- Nah... ese par termina Hogwarts de pareja, te lo digo... – dijo ella, sonriéndole. Sirius chasqueó la lengua en señal de incredulidad.

- Sí, claro – dijo.

- ¿Quieres apostar? – alzando las cejas.

- Me daría pena por ti... no quisiera robarte el dinero... – dijo él, fingiendo dolor. Ella hizo una mueca.

- El único problema sería cómo demonios nos vamos a acordar por siete años de la apuesta... – dijo. Él alzó las cejas.

- Hay una manera... un hechizo que hace que alguna prenda brille o cambie de color si sucede de lo que se habla, haciendo a los otros recordar – dijo Sirius.

- Ventajas de saber latín ¿no? – comentó con una media sonrisa -. Sí, está bien.

- Dame una prenda que no te quites nunca... – dijo Sirius.

Victrix frunció el ceño. Un momento después chasqueó los dedos como acordándose de algo, y sacó de su túnica una cadena de oro con un corazoncito también de oro.

- ¿Sirve? – preguntó. Sirius asintió, ahora preguntándose qué usaría él. Se miró la mano izquierda, donde tenía un reloj plateado.

- Listo – murmuró -. ¿Te parece un recordatorio en azul? Tampoco es que vaya a funcionar... esos dos no saldrían juntos nunca...

- Me encanta el azul – dijo ella sonriendo, sin hacerle caso al la última parte de la oración.

- Genial... ¿me prestas la cadena un momento? – dijo Sirius, y Victrix se la quitó, luego pasándosela. Él se quitó el reloj y puso ambas prendas encima de la mesa -. _Memoro Leus_, apuesta Potter y Evans – murmuró, y tanto el reloj como la cadena brillaron un segundo, luego apagándose. Se puso de nuevo el reloj y le devolvió su cadena a la chica, quien se la puso -. Listo... fijaremos el precio de la apuesta cuando salgamos de Hogwarts. Porque no hay forma ni manera en el infierno de que terminen de pelear... ¡ni hablar de..._salir_! – rió con una risa que sonó como un ladrido. Vic le sonrió con sarcasmo.

Los aplausos en la mesa de Hufflepuff se fueron apagando poco a poco después del último alumno en la lista, que había quedado en esa casa. Mientras, en el centro de la mesa de profesores un mago alto con largo pelo y barba plateados se levantaba de su asiento. Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

- ¡Bienvenidos, jóvenes magos y brujas! – dijo Dumbledore jovialmente. Todo el comedor se había quedado en silencio -. ¡Empieza un nuevo curso de Hogwarts! Para los nuevos alumnos, el Bosque Prohibido tiene una razón para llamarse Prohibido... – James y Sirius se miraron, con iguales sonrisas maquiavélicas en sus rostros -. Para los viejos alumnos, debo recordarles que hay puestos libres en _quidditch_ – James abrió mucho los ojos, mirando a Dumbledore con impaciencia – en Ravenclaw y Slytherin...

- Quizá el año que viene, Jamsie – murmuró Sirius, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. James asintió, ligeramente molesto.

- Bueno, estudiantes, dos palabras más. ¡A comer! – terminó Dumbledore. Los platos frente a ellos se llenaron de comida, la cual todos miraron con ojos desorbitados.

- Me va a encantar este sitio... – murmuró Sirius, mientras se abalanzaba encima de los platos de comida, sirviéndose todo lo que encontraba.

**Decidí cambiar un poco el formato... pensaba hacer dos capítulos cortos por cada año de Hogwarts... pero francamente me pareció más fácil hacer un capítulo largo por curso(el capítulo sería sobre un solo día... el día en el que pasaron las cosas más interesantes de ese año) Me tardaré más, pero terminaría con este Fic que es el que me obstina un poco(va a tener un Fic de continuación, que es lo que hacen luego de Hogwarts) y podré pasar a la parte interesante...**

**LEAN Y REVIEW!**


	2. De pruebas de quidditch y enamoramientos

Capítulo dos, _De pruebas de quidditch y enamoramientos._

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor había una calma muy poco usual, casi alarmante. Por primera vez desde el año anterior, nadie estaba haciendo escándalo, ni tirando bombas fétidas(aunque sólo Dios sabía de dónde las sacaban), ni riéndose a carcajadas, ni haciéndole alguna broma cruel a alguien...

Varios chicos de primer año, que habían notado la tranquilidad incómoda de la sala común se tensaron, mirando alrededor en nerviosismo. Algunos chicos mayores los miraban divertidos... pero por las mentes de la mayoría de los Gryffindor, aquella tranquilidad sólo podía significar una cosa... el par de terribles de segundo año estaban planeando algo.

Aunque realmente no eran sólo ellos dos – más bien toda una pandilla – cuando aquel par llegaba, parecía que todo el resto se contagiaba con sus risas y bromas... bastante caóticos, Potter y Black.

Pero aquel sábado en la tarde no estaban en la sala común... no porque tuvieran detención (porque de sus detenciones se podía escuchar en cualquier rincón del castillo) sino porque simplemente no estaban.

_Bastante _preocupante.

- Remus... – dijo Bastet Custos en voz baja, aunque sin realmente querer interrumpirlo, ya que parecía bastante enfrascado en su libro. Remus Lupin alzó la cabeza.

- Dos horas – dijo. Bastet parpadeó, sorprendida.

- ¿Disculpa?

- James. Fue a la prueba de _quidditch_ hace dos horas. Eso era lo que me querías preguntar¿no?

- Ehm. Sí – dijo, aún sorprendida, aunque no era la primera vez que Remus se le adelantaba en el pensamiento -. Las pruebas no pueden durar tanto¿o sí?

- No que yo sepa – dijo Remus, haciendo una mueca -. Aunque nunca he sido muy experto en quidditch – agregó, encogiéndose de hombros -. Bah. Él y Sirius deben estar tirando bombas fétidas alrededor de la sala común de Slytherin...

- ¿De dónde demonios las sacan, ya que estamos? – preguntó Victrix frunciendo el ceño. Hacía un par de minutos que había entrado con cara de malas pulgas y se había limitado a sentarse al lado de Bastet sin saludar a nadie -. Digo... no se nos permite visitar Hogsmeade hasta el año que viene, y que yo sepa solamente las venden en _Zonko's_. Así que, insisto¿de dónde _demonios_ sacan las bombas fétidas?

- Cada vez que hay visitas a Hogsmeade le digo a mi linda primita que me traiga – dijo Sirius Black detrás de ella, tranquilo -. Se gradúa este año, pero ya para el que viene vamos a poder buscarlas nosotros mismos – terminó, sonriendo, mientras se sentaba en su sillón preferido.

- Ah, qué bien – respondió Victrix, todavía con cara malhumorada.

- ¿Llegó Jamsie de la prueba? – preguntó Sirius a Remus, ignorando a la chica. Remus, que había regresado a su libro, negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Para qué te había llamado McGonagall? – le preguntó Peter a Sirius, sin parecer muy preocupado. Sirius alzó las cejas.

- Aparentemente voy a comentar los partidos de quidditch, ahora que Eric Jordan se graduó...

- ¡Genial! Felicitaciones... – dijo Bastet, sonriéndole.

- Gracias... – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

- Uhm. _Supongo_ que McGonagall no querrá alguien que narre neutralmente, si te lo pidió a ti... – dijo Remus, divertido. Ya se había rendido con el libro, que ahora estaba marcado y cerrado en la mesa más cercana.

- Quizá es que quiere tenerte cerca para revisar que no des "pasos en falso_"_ en los juegos de quidditch... la única forma de mantenerte controlado, probablemente – sugirió Victrix, sonriendo. Sirius la miró, alzando las cejas.

- Con mejor humor, al fin.

- Sí... ehm, disculpen. Es que hace un rato tuve una pelea con Deletrix y...

- ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó Bastet.

- No fue tanto lo que _dijo_ sino lo que intentó hacer. Sino me hubiese agachado me habría dado con un encantamiento de ataduras... aunque fui más rápida que ella y las petrifiqué.

- ¿_Las_? – preguntó Sirius.

- Bueno, a ella y... a tu prima Narcissa.

- ¡Felicitaciones! – dijo él, impresionado, sonriéndole.

- Sí... aunque a medio camino hacia la torre me atrapó McGonagall, porque un Slytherin idiota me había acusado... – hizo una mueca -. Tengo detención el lunes y el martes.

- ¡Yo también tengo detención el lunes y el martes! – dijo Sirius. Remus se aclaró la garganta.

- Sirius, tu tienes detención _todos los días_ – dijo lentamente, mitad regaño y mitad risa contenida.

- ¡Nunca los fines de semana! – dijo Sirius en tono solemne, causando sonrisas en el grupo -. De todos modos, las del lunes y martes son con McGonagall... me lo dijo esta tarde.

- ¡Pensé que te había a buscado para decirte lo de los comentarios de quidditch! – dijo Bastet, alzando las cejas.

- Sí... pero en el pasillo en el que decidió decírmelo había una pequeña bomba fétida a tiempo instalada para el... _disfrute_ de Filch – dijo Sirius haciendo una mueca -. Yo debía estar en la torre para ese momento, pero desafortunadamente McGonagall supuso que yo la había puesto...

- ¿Qué pudo haberle hecho creer tal barbaridad...? – comentó Remus, de nuevo divertido.

- Ni idea. ¡Yo, que soy un ángel, y no sería _capaz_ de hacerle pasar a nuestro conserje por un mal rato...! – todos se lo quedaron mirando. Sirius ladró una risa -. En fin, me dijo que lunes y martes... estoy seguro de que me iba a poner más tiempo, pero llegó un Slytherin de quinto año a decirle algo(ahora que lo pienso, probablemente el que te delató a ti, Vic) y pude escaparme. Capaz y que nos ponga..

Nadie supo en qué los iba a poner, y de repente a ninguno le importaba. El agujero del retrato se acababa de abrir, dando paso a dos chicos de segundo curso: una, Lily Evans, el otro, James Potter.

Los dos estaban caminando hacia el mismo punto y estaban plenamente conscientes de ello. Cada uno miraba al lado opuesto. James sostenía su escoba, mientras Lily tenía unos tres o cuatro libros en sus manos... los dos parecían incómodos.

En algún punto del primer año habían parado las peleas para comenzar con la simple rutina del silencio, ignorándose uno al otro. Los demás creían que había sido Lily la que había decidido dejar de hablarle a James, porque el parecía hacer intentos de reconciliación de cuando en cuando.

_Nunca lo sabremos_, pensó Sirius, manteniendo su pose natural.

Como fuera, en las escasísimas veces que sí se dirigían la palabra, era para gritarse... en aquellas ocasiones Sirius solía comentarle a Victrix por lo bajo un "va a ser la apuesta más fácil de ganar de la Historia", a lo que ella respondía con una mueca, habiéndose arrepentido de hacer la apuesta en miles de ocasiones.

James se sentó en un sillón al lado de Sirius, Lily en uno al lado de Victrix. En el mismo círculo, con los mismos amigos, pero en asientos opuestos, aún evitando mirarse.

Fue Remus quien decidió romper el silencio.

- ¿Y? – le preguntó a James, mirando la escoba que el chico aún tenía en las manos. James también miró la escoba -. ¿Quedaste? – El chico subió la cabeza para mirarlo, serio.

- Estás viendo al nuevo buscador del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor – dijo lentamente, una sonrisa escapándosele en el último pedazo de la frase.

- ¡SÚPER! – gritó Peter con demasiada emoción, haciendo que el resto de la sala común se volteara a verlo.

- No pegas una, pedazo de revoltoso – dijo Victrix, mirándolo con desagrado. Desde el primer día el chico le había dado mala espina, por mucho que Remus, Sirius y James lo defendieran -. Felicitaciones _Jamsie_ – agregó, sonriendo, antes de que alguno de ellos le peleara el comentario contra Peter.

Uno a uno, todos en el círculo alrededor de la chimenea felicitaron a James(con la notable excepción de Lily, que sólo miró hacia otra parte, luego empezando una conversación con Victrix en voz baja)

- Me suena que los partidos de quidditch van a ser más _interesantes_ de ahora en adelante... – dijo Remus, cuando vio que las chicas estaban lo suficientemente sumergidas en su conversación.

Sirius y James se miraron, luego sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Probablemente no sean aburridos – dijo Sirius, divertido, después de un rato.

- Y dejémoslo así – agregó James, sonriendo.

- ¡Por Merlín Lils, no seas idiota! – le dijo Victrix por milésima vez, hablando un poco más alto, aunque todavía en voz baja -. ¡No puedes ignorarlo y ya!

- ¡Sí puedo y no me puedes obligar a no hacerlo! – dijo Lily, con un tono lo suficientemente infantil como para esperar una sacada de lengua en cualquier momento.

- Sabes que sí te puedo obligar – dijo Victrix. Soltó un suspiro -. No lo voy a hacer, pero sabes que puedo.

- Lily, estás en el mismo año que James, en la misma casa y, _de paso_, en el mismo grupo... – dijo Bastet, tranquila -. Tienes que verlo nueve meses al año, hasta que nos graduemos... y para eso falta bastante. No te pido que seas su mejor amiga, pero al menos sé adulta y _háblale_.

Lily frunció el ceño, sabiendo que tenía que pensarse una respuesta para el discurso que le acababan de dar. Victrix se le quedó mirando a Bastet, con una chispa divertida en la mirada.

- Qué bonito hablas, Bassy – dijo, con lo que pensó era un tono y una expresión serios -. Deberías dedicarte a la política... en el Ministerio no hay nadie tan... _carismático_.

- Oh, cállate – murmuró Bastet, sonrojándose. Victrix rió.

- ¿Y bien, Lils?

- Es que... ay¡es _tan_ engreído! – dijo la pelirroja, con toda la sinceridad del mundo, molesta.

- Bueno, todo el mundo tiene defectos – dijo Bastet, encogiéndose de hombros -. James es engreído, Vic tiene algunas tuercas sueltas, yo le aguanto demasiado a la gente, tú eres mandona...

- ¿Mandona _yo_! – casi gritó Lily, mientras varias cabezas se volteaban a verla -. ¡No les dije que me podían mirar! – les dijo, molesta. Ellos obedecieron al instante, asustados. Lily abrió mucho los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer -. ¡Dios mío¡Soy _mandona_!

- Ajá – dijo Bastet, con un gesto de la mano, como restándole importancia -. Eso te digo, todos tenemos _algo_...

- Sólo inténtalo. Con los dos – agregó Victrix.

Aunque lo aguantaba bastante más que a James, Lily también tenía serios problemas con Sirius... en otras palabras, cualquier ente que quebrantara las normas no era su favorita. No había persona en Gryffindor que no se preguntara por qué, entre todas las personas, su mejor amiga era Victrix Sekhmet, la única competencia (aunque a distancia) que James Potter y Sirius Black tenían en cuanto a incumplimiento de normas se trataba.

Lily miró donde estaban James y Sirius.

- Acuérdate de que son _nuestros_ amigos – dijo Victrix en tono casual, señalándose a ella y a Bastet, quien asintió. Lily se volteó a mirarlas.

- Lo voy a intentar – dijo. Sus amigas sonrieron -. ¡Pero si Potter molesta demasiado...!

- Con tal de que no le hagas nada ilegal... – dijo Bastet, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ve a ofrecer paz, amiga mía... – dijo Victrix a Lily en tono solemne, señalando el lugar donde estaban los chicos, como si anunciara a un estadio la llegada de la atracción central del espectáculo. Lily hizo una mueca, parándose. Se dirigió a donde estaban sentados los chicos, quienes se la quedaron mirando.

- Ehm. ¿Qué hay, Lily¿Perdiste una apuesta? – preguntó Sirius, extrañado. Estaba plenamente consciente de que ella no iría _voluntariamente_ a hablar con él o con James. Éste último le dirigió una mirada asesina que decía muy claramente que cerrara el pico, y luego se volteó a ver a Lily, curioso.

- Vine a ofrecer... _paz_. Ehm, paz _hablada_ – dijo Lily directamente a James, con cara de que aquello le había costado muchísimo. Le tendió la mano.

James la miró, sorprendido... no, más bien _shockeado_, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Toda la sala común se había quedado en silencio, presenciando la escena: los dos rivales declarados(no solamente en modos de seguir las reglas, sino en el hecho de que los dos eran los mejores estudiantes de su curso) a segundos de tener un pacto de paz. Pasaría a la historia.

Se oían las lechuzas volando afuera... y las respiraciones entrecortadas por la risa contenida de algunos de los que miraban la escena.

Sirius se aclaró la garganta, poniéndole una mano a su amigo en el hombro.

- ¿Y bien¿Piensas responder, Jamsie? – preguntó, sonriendo. James pareció reaccionar ante esto.

- Trato – dijo, estrechando la mano de Lily. Los más graciositos (Sirius y Victrix incluidos) prorrumpieron en aplausos, como si fuesen los dos líderes de países en guerra.

- Un paso en falso, Potter... – le dijo Lily en voz baja, cuando sólo el grupo prestaba atención a la escena. El chico sonrió, divertido.

- Es _James_ – dijo -. Y ya lo sé.

- Lo mismo va para ti, Sirius – agregó ella con mirada amenazadora.

Él alzó ambas manos, enseñándole las palmas, mientras sonreía con expresión de inocencia.

- Sabes que no haría nada para molestarte Lils... – dijo Sirius. Ella le frunció el ceño, luego volteándose y sentándose con sus amigas -. ¿Qué? – dijo despreocupadamente, al notar que James lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Por qué a ti te dice Sirius y a mi me dice Potter? – Sirius lo miró impasible.

- Debe ser que le caigo mejor – respondió, lentamente. Luego agarró una rana de chocolate que tenía cerca y agregó, sin mirar a su amigo -. ¿Por qué¿Celoso?

- Bah – dijo James, alzando las cejas -. No molestes.

Pero había algo en el tono en que lo había dicho... Sirius y Remus se miraron, divertidos.

- _A Jamsie le gusta Lily..._ – dijo Sirius sin hablar, sólo moviendo los labios.

Remus soltó un bufido, asintiendo.

**Estoy plenamente consciente de que no es más que la sombra de un capítulo con trama... pero bueno, así es, y así se queda. Tengan en su consideración que hace más de un año que no escribía esta historia, y que, además, el viejo borrador de este capítulo se borró, junto con el resto de mis viejos Fics de HP... así que me tocó empezar de nuevo con el capítulo.**

**Bien, esta vez prometo al menos intentar seguir la historia. Con mis hábitos de escritura nada es seguro, pero prometo intentar...**

**¡Espero que les guste... dejen Review!**


	3. La decisión

Bueno, hace dos años y medio que esta historia agarra polvo cibernético en gracias a mi falta de interés en terminar… bueno, en terminar cualquier cosa. Pero hace un par de días releí el fanfic y me di cuenta de que me gusta, aparte de que quiero ponerle final… En todo caso, las personas que lo empezaron a leer en aquel momento probablemente ya ni visitan este site, y quizá sea mejor así :) Bue, aquí va el tercer capítulo.

Capítulo tres, _La decisión._

Levantando incontables sospechas de todo el colegio, James Potter, Sirius Black y su enano amigo de poco cerebro, Peter Pettigrew, decidieron quedarse en el castillo mientras el resto de los alumnos mayores de trece años de Hogwarts iban de visita al pueblo de Hogsmeade.

- Esto no me da buena espina. En lo absoluto – dijo Lily Evans, frunciendo el ceño, mientras caminaba hacia Hogsmeade junto a sus dos mejores amigas. Era mediados de enero, la primera visita de ese año, y hacía un frío que podría congelarle las entrañas a cualquiera que no tuviera piel de dragón.

- No seas tan paranoica. Si quieren quedarse en el castillo, pues se quedan y es su problema. No se va a armar un conflicto bélico porque estén solos por un par de horas – dijo Bastet.

- ¿Estás absolutamente _segura_ de eso? – preguntó Lily con suspicacia.

- Claro que no… en este momento el castillo podría estar en Saturno, conociéndolos – dijo Victrix, seria.

- ¡VICTRIX!– gritó Lily, mientras la nombrada estallaba en una carcajada -. No me parece divertido.

- Podría contar con los dedos de una mano el número de cosas que te parecen divertidas, Lily, querida - dijo Victrix con una media sonrisa, mientras sacudía la cabeza lentamente.

- Relájate, Lils, ni James ni Sirius tenían cara de estar planeando nada. De hecho, parecían preocupados - dijo Bastet, alzando las cejas -. Y… Remus se ausentó del colegio, de nuevo… Todos los meses desaparece por unos días, y después sale con una excusa extraña… ¿Creen que haya algo malo con él?

Victrix frunció el ceño, sin saber qué responder. Se había dado cuenta de las repetidas ausencias de Remus, claro, y tenía un par de sospechas al respecto, pero la que más probable se le hacía era demasiado seria como para comentar en voz alta. Lily, por otro lado, hacía mucho que había descubierto el motivo de las ausencias mensuales de su amigo, y se limitó a mirar al suelo y seguir caminando, callada.

- No creo, Bassy - dijo Victrix -. Si fuese algo realmente importante, probablemente nos lo habría dicho - terminó, no muy convencida de sus propias palabras, pero disimulándolo bastante bien -. ¡Miren! Ya llegamos. Fantástico. Daría mi alma por una buena cerveza de mantequilla en este momento… vamos a Las Tres Escobas, yo invito.

Mientras las tres chicas caminaban hacia el conocido local, tres chicos caminaban sin rumbo alrededor del castillo de Hogwarts, preocupados.

- No puedo _creer_ que nos haya tomado tanto tiempo darnos cuenta… - dijo Peter, frunciendo el ceño. James y Sirius se lo quedaron mirando.

- Ehm. ¿Estás consciente de que Sirius y yo hemos sabido lo de Remus desde primer año? - preguntó James.

- ¿Y que incluso hablamos con Remus acerca de ello… y que tú estabas _presente_ cuando eso ocurrió? - agregó Sirius -. Vamos, Pete, no puedes ser _tan_ lento. Ese extremo ya es un desafío serio a las leyes de la cordura general, incluso para ti.

- Muy gracioso - dijo Peter en voz baja, mientras los colores se le subían a la cara -. Pero… no recuerdo nada de eso.

- Bueno, no es un secreto que no eres exactamente el cerebro mejor dotado de Inglaterra - dijo James distraídamente -. Bueno, te pongo al tanto: Sirius y yo llevamos un par de años tratando de encontrar una manera de que Remus no tenga que sufrir tanto durante sus transformaciones… y, bueno, Sirius encontró una opción hace un par de días, pero… parece que tiene algunos riesgos. Yo estoy plenamente dispuesto a correrlos…

- Yo también - dijo Sirius, serio.

Peter los miró y titubeó por un momento bastante largo. Sirius y James lo conocían lo suficiente para saber que no era el más valiente y entregado del mundo, pero el silencio prolongado del chico estaba empezando a molestarles; tanto James como Sirius habían pensado en las posibilidades por menos de cinco segundos antes de decidirse, y eso conociendo todos los riesgos… Peter ni siquiera sabía cual era el plan.

- Muy bien. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer? - preguntó finalmente Peter, mientras James y Sirius lanzaban suspiros de alivio.

- ¿Recuerdas la clase de anteayer de Transformaciones, cuando McGonagall habló de los Animagos? - preguntó Sirius. Peter lo miró con una expresión vacía… Sirius frunció el ceño -. Vamos, hombre… ¿Cuándo se convirtió en un gato frente a toda la clase? - Peter seguía viéndose igual de perdido -. Realmente no le prestas la más mínima atención a las clases¿no? Eso explica tus notas - se encogio de hombros -. En todo caso, la profesora nos explicó la posibilidad de convertirse en animales mediante un hechizo muy complicado… según el Ministerio, todos los animagos deben entrar a un registro, pero bah, demasiado papeleo… aparte de que podría ser muy útil en un futuro ser animago sin record de ello.

- Ehm… no entiendo de que nos serviría ser animagos…

- De verdad eres _lento_¿no? - dijo James, impaciente -. Los hombres lobo sólo hacen daño a los seres humanos. En cambio, se comportan de manera prácticamente humana cuando están rodeados de animales. Y, en este caso, más todavía, considerando que el hombre lobo en cuestión estaría rodeado de animagos, no animales reales.

- Por no mencionar lo útil que sería ser animago si, por ejemplo, alguien lanzara un hechizo petrificador a un Slytherin pero, al buscar a un culpable, el único ser viviente alrededor fuera, digamos, un sapo - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa diabólica, que James pronto compartió.

- Oh, fantástico - dijo Peter, finalmente llegando al meollo de la situación -. ¡Yo quiero ser un unicornio!

Hubo un corto silencio mientras James y Sirius se miraban y se preparaban para una carcajada que duró unos cinco minutos.

- ¡Un unicornio! - exclamó Sirius con su risa fuerte parecida a un ladrido, mientras llegaban al retrato de la señora gorda.

- ¿Un unicornio… cómo, Pete? _¿Rosado?_ - preguntó James, y Sirius rió aún mas fuerte.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Peter, avergonzado sin saber por qué -. _Dragones cantarines_ - dijo a la señora gorda, y los dejo pasar a la sala común de Gryffindor, que se hallaba casi vacía gracias a que más de la mitad de la población adolescente de la casa estaba en Hogsmeade… por lo tanto, las carcajadas de los dos amigos (especialmente las de Sirius, inevitablemente audibles), lo cual hizo a varios chicos menores voltear.

- Ya, ya, el espectáculo terminó. Ahora dejen de mirar, enanos - dijo James, enseriándose, y los chicos que los habían estado mirando voltearon enseguida, obviamente temerosos. Sirius bufó.

- ¿Enanos? - preguntó Sirius, mirando a James desde arriba, como hacia siempre, ya que su amigo era bastante más bajo que la mayoría de las personas de su edad... especialmente más bajo que él, el más alto de su clase. James sonrió.

- Son más enanos que yo - dijo simplemente.

- Correcto, amigo. Supongo que debe ser un alivio conseguir a alguien que sea más alto que tú - dijo, guiñando el ojo. James alzó una ceja -. En todo caso… Peter. No debes decirle nada a Remus acerca de esto. No lo permitiría. Es mas sencillo que se entere cuando esté todo listo. ¿Entendido?

- Perfectamente - dijo el chico, asintiendo. Justo en ese momento, Remus entraba por el agujero del retrato, luciendo cansado y, al igual que cada vez que regresaba de la Casa de los Gritos, se veía más delgado y débil.

- Hola chicos… pensé que estarían en Hogsmeade - dijo Remus, sentándose con ellos.

- Tenemos suficientes provisiones de Zonko para los próximos tres meses… aparte de que hace demasiado frío como para salir - dijo James, encogiéndose de hombros. Remus lo miró con recelo… ¿desde cuándo a James Potter o a Sirius Black les importaba un comino el tiempo que hacía para ir a Hogsmeade?

- Aparte de que Jamsie esta huyéndole a Lily Evans… desde que la invitó a salir y ella le recomendó un lugar muy específico donde podía meterse esa invitación… - agregó Sirius, tratando de mantenerse serio aunque estuviera a punto de soltar la carcajada al recordar el momento.

- No la invité a salir en _serio_… - dijo James, serio, aunque sonrojándose ligeramente.

- Estoy _seguro_ - dijo Remus, agarrando un libro y cubriéndose la cara con él, para ocultar la sonrisa que había aparecido en sus labios. Antes de que James pudiera contestar algo, todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor que habían pasado el día en Hogsmeade entraron a la sala común… después de todos, entraron las tres chicas, muy rojas a causa del frío.

- Hola chicos… ¡Remus, regresaste! - dijo Bastet, sonriendo, cuando vio al chico. Él subió la vista y le devolvió la sonrisa -. ¿Todo bien?

- Perfectamente - dijo Remus -. ¿Cómo les fue?

- Bah, supongo que bien. Nada demasiado interesante que ver, lo mismo de siempre - dijo Lily, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras dejaba su bufanda encima de un sillón, luego sentándose en él.

Mientras sus dos amigas miraban hacia otro lado, Victrix dejó distraídamente una bolsa gigantesca de Zonko detrás del sillón donde James y Sirius estaban sentados.

- Su encargo… - murmuró, alzando las cejas.

- Gracias, Vic - dijo Sirius, sonriendo.

- _No problem_ - dijo ella, guiñando un ojo -. Bueno, tengo que salir un rato, los veo luego… - se volteó en dirección al retrato de la señora gorda.

- ¿Salir? Vienes llegando… ¿a dónde vas? - preguntó Sirius, alzando una ceja.

- Vic tiene una cita… - dijo Lily con una risita. Victrix volteó a mirarla.

- Ah, con _eso_ sí te ríes - dijo, divertida -. Ah, ya te veré Lily Evans, solo espera.

- ¿Y… con quién se supone que es esa cita? - cuestionó Sirius.

- ¿Es acaso tu problema? - preguntó Victrix, frunciendo el ceno.

- Sí¿es acaso tu problema, Siri? - preguntó James, divertido al ver una oportunidad de venganza acercándose. Sirius pensó un poco mejor, y le dirigió a su amigo su mejor sonrisa despreocupada.

- Una inocente pregunta, Vixie, sólo eso - dijo a Victrix.

- Eso supuse. Nos vemos luego - dijo ella, saliendo de la sala común un momento después.

El resto se quedó hablando por un buen rato, hasta que las chicas subieron a su dormitorio, alegando estar muy cansadas por caminar alrededor del pueblo todo el día. En el momento en el que solo quedaron ellos, James se volteó a mirar a Sirius con una mirada diabólica en el rostro… pero, sorprendentemente, fue Remus quién habló.

- No te conocía ese interés en la vida romántica de Victrix…

- ¿Qué se supone que significa ese comentario? - pregunto Sirius con desconfianza.

- Nada en lo absoluto, por supuesto… - dijo Remus, sonriendo, mientras James reía, seguido por Peter.

- Si por algún motivo asumen que pregunté por motivos menos honorables que el simple hecho de que es mi amiga y me preocupo por ella… pues debería darles vergüenza - dijo Sirius solemnemente -. Lo que pasa es que, en caso de que el tipo en cuestión le hiciera cualquier cosa a Vix… pues, me vería obligado a partirle las piernas.

- Porque… eres su _amigo_ y _te preocupas_ por ella, claro - dijo James, alzando las cejas y asintiendo.

- Exactamente - dijo Sirius -. Ah, creed o no creed, amigos míos. Este servidor actúa, como siempre, de manera leal y noble - hizo una reverencia -. Lo cual me recuerda… - alzó la bolsa de Zonko -. ¿Alguna idea, Jamsie?

- Toneladas, Sirius, _toneladas_ - dijo James, sonriendo.

OK, OK, pido misericordia. Llevo siglos, y con eso quiero decir _siglos_ que no escribo nada, y esta historia en particular, como dije antes, llevaba mas de dos años y medio metida en un rincón oscuro de mi cerebro, y tenia muchísimo tiempo que no pensaba en ella. Prometo que el siguiente capítulo es mejor (no que sea difícil)

Review!


	4. La Copa y un amigo muy sobreprotector

Capítulo cuatro, _La Copa y un amigo muy sobreprotector_.

No se veía un alma caminando por el castillo de Hogwarts. Igual que en las viejas películas americanas del Viejo Oeste, casi era posible conseguir una pelusa gigante rodando por el suelo del gran salón…

Aunque, claro, era lo normal en un día de quidditch… y más que normal el día de la final de quidditch.

Después de lo que muchos consideraban la mejor temporada de quidditch que Hogwarts había visto en mucho tiempo, la gran final había llegado: Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, que habían probado ser mejor que buenos a lo largo del año, se estaban enfrentando.

Aunque Ravenclaw tenía muchas posibilidades de ganar, el equipo de Gryffindor, aparte de ser el mejor que habían tenido en muchos años, contaba con una poderosa arma: el mejor y más ágil buscador en todo el colegio, James Potter.

El marcador estaba, en ese momento, 100-80, a favor de Ravenclaw, lo cual tenía algo preocupado al equipo contrario… para poder ganar, necesitaban tener, como mínimo, una ventaja de ciento treinta puntos antes de agarrar la snitch… y, a media hora de empezado el partido, ochenta puntos había sido lo mejor a lo que habían podido llegar… los jugadores empezaban a cansarse, y James empezaba a dudar si realmente habían soltado la snitch en el campo, ya que no había ni rastro de ella en ningún sitio… al menos tenía los comentarios de Sirius para entretenerse.

- ¡Y GRYFFINDOR TIENE LA QUAFFLE! PASA A THOMAS, JOHNSON… ¡Y BAUM LA DEJA PASAR! - gritó Sirius de forma entusiasta -. ¡A BUEN PERDEDOR QUE TE BUSCASTE DE NOVIO, VIXIE! - agregó alegremente, mientras la chica en cuestión se ponía muy roja en su asiento, y maldecía por lo bajo.

- ¿Por qué demonios tiene que hacer eso? - preguntó Victrix a Bastet, molesta. Ella suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

Después de repetidos enfrentamientos verbales entre Victrix y Sirius, ambos chicos habían dejado de hablarse casi por completo… exceptuando, claro, el sinnúmero de ocasiones en las cuales cualquiera de los dos dejaba al aire comentarios indirectamente ofensivos.

Según Victrix, el distanciamiento se debía totalmente a la obsesión del chico en meterse dónde no le incumbía… siendo más específico el hecho de que Sirius constantemente agredía, verbal y físicamente, a cualquier chico al cual se le ocurriera tan siquiera sonreírle a la chica… comportándose como un total imbécil, de paso, cuando Victrix le exigía al menos explicar sus motivos. "Ese tipo no es bueno para ti, Vixie, en lo absoluto… lo mandé a la enfermería por tu propio bien." Esas habían sido sus palabras exactas la última vez que hablaron: cuando le había puesto a su último novio, Ian Baum (el portero de Ravenclaw) alas de murciélago, sin ninguna razón.

Por otro lado, Sirius mantenía que Victrix estaba exagerando toda la cuestión, y que él simplemente estaba ayudándola a encontrar a un chico "lo suficientemente bueno para ella", lo que fuera que aquello significara. A Sirius le sorprendía el hecho que Victrix estuviera tan molesta con él, "como si yo hubiera hecho algo mal", le había dicho a Remus, indignado, justo después de la última pelea.

- Parece un maldito psicópata, eso es lo que parece - dijo Victrix, molesta, después que Sirius hiciera otro comentario insultante acerca de Ian.

- Bueno, sí, sí que lo parece… - dijo Lily de manera distraída, mientras seguía de cerca cada paso del partido -. En todo caso¿a quién le vas?.¿A tu casa o a la de tu novio?

- ¿A quien crees?.¡A _Gryffindor_, por supuesto! Espero que les pateen el trasero a los de Ravenclaw - dijo, sonriendo.

Y eso era lo que estaban haciendo… el equipo de Gryffindor parecía haber recuperado fuerzas de algún lugar remoto de sus cuerpos: en menos de cinco minutos, habían metido seis goles, más de los suficientes de ventaja para poder ganar la copa.

- RAVENCLAW EN POSESION DE LA QUAFFLE… ROBERTSON LA PASA A FINNIGAN, Y… ¡MALDITA SEA!.¡JAMES, MIRA A TU DERECHA!

James miró; por un momento, se había distraído escuchando a Sirius, pero el grito le había regresado al planeta Tierra.

- Mierda… - murmuró, mientras viraba su escoba violentamente. A pocos metros de donde él estaba, la snitch brillaba… pero no era eso a lo que se refería Sirius. A escasa distancia de la snitch estaba Kevin O'Sullivan, el buscador de Ravenclaw, acercándose vertiginosamente a la pelotita.

James lo siguió tan rápido como pudo, que era una velocidad altísima… pero le llevaba demasiada ventaja. Miro aterrorizado cómo O'Sullivan acercaba la mano para alcanzarla… y se acercaba más y más…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, reacio a ver cómo fracasaba de manera tan estúpida… los abrió un segundo después, al oír un grito de felicidad de Sirius, mientras veía una bludger pasando cerquísima de él, y ningún rastro de la snitch dorada.

- ¡Y SARAH DANIELS LANZA UNA BLUDGER A O'SULLIVAN, HACIENDOLE PERDER LA CONCENTRACION! - gritó Sirius, dando saltos de felicidad -. ¡SARAH, ACABAS DE GANARTE UNA CITA!

- ¡BLACK¡No estás aquí para buscar novia, sino para narrar un partido! - gritó la profesora McGonagall. Mientras tanto, en el campo, Sarah Daniels reía… miró a Sirius un momento, hizo un movimiento con la varita y volvió al juego.

Un segundo después, aparecieron en el aire las palabras "NOS VEMOS EN LA SALA COMUN A LAS SIETE" donde la varita de Sarah había pasado; hubo una risa general, mientras Sirius sonreía con cara de sabelotodo: solía conseguir citas con esa misma facilidad.

- Profe, se puede conseguir novia en cualquier momento - dijo Sirius a la profesora McGonagall, manteniendo la sonrisa, ante otra carcajada del estadio. Siguió narrando rápidamente, para evitar más regaños de la profesora.

- ¿Puedes _creer_ que acaba de hacer eso? - dijo Victrix, molesta, mientras cruzaba los brazos y fruncía el ceño.

- ¿Y qué tiene? - preguntó Bastet, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pues que… Pues que… _¿CUAL ES SU MALDITO PROBLEMA?_ -exclamó, al mirar el campo de juego: Ian, después de otro de los tantos comentarios de Sirius, acababa de hacer un ataque a la banca donde estaba él, tirándole la quaffle a la cabeza… Sirius pudo bajar la cabeza a tiempo y devolvió la quaffle al campo, mientras la profesora McGonagall gritaba a Ian y bajaba puntos a Ravenclaw.

Mientras tanto, Sirius maldecía a todo pulmón en dirección a Ian… en el momento que estaba sacando su varita para atacarlo, con el rabillo del ojo vio a James bajar en picada en su escoba…

En medio de la confusión, James acababa de ver la snitch. Cuando el otro buscador había notado la pelotita volando, era demasiado tarde; James Potter tenía la snitch dorada entre sus dedos, y Gryffindor había ganado la copa de quidditch.

- ¡Y GRYFFINDOR GANA, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS¡DOSCIENTOS CINCUENTA A CIENTO DIEZ PUNTOS¡SIN TRAMPA NI _ATAQUE_ QUE VALIERA! - la profesora McGonagall le quitó el micrófono antes de que siguiera… Sirius simplemente miró a Ian Baum con odio, luego huyendo de la mira de la profesora McGonagall para dirigirse a donde estaba el equipo.

- Jamsie eso fue _fantástico_. Simplemente _genial_ - dijo Sirius, al llegar a los vestidores, donde ya el equipo estaba saliendo. James hizo una reverencia.

- Quiero agradecer a mi amado público por contemplar mi gran hazaña deportiva - dijo el chico, sonriendo. Todos los que estaban alrededor rieron con ganas.

- ¿Y viste lo que el imbécil de Baum intentó hacer? - dijo Sirius, una vez todos los demás estuvieran fuera de su alcance auditivo. James asintió.

- Creo que el tipo no sabía con quien se metía - dijo, alzando las cejas.

- Obviamente no - dijo Sirius, sonriendo.

En ese mismo momento, a corta distancia de donde ellos estaban, Victrix Sekhmet e Ian Baum tenían una pelea.

- ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre tirarle una quaffle a Sirius¡Pudiste haberle roto un brazo, o la cabeza… o _matarle_, grandísimo animal! - dijo Victrix, hecha una furia. Ian la miraba estupefacto.

- ¡No puedo _creer_ que lo estés defendiendo¡El tipo estuvo todo el partido metiéndose conmigo! Simplemente pensé en darle una lección… no tienes por que enojarte, cariño… - dijo Ian, con un tono mas suave, acercándose a Victrix. Ella lo miró con ojos desorbitados, luego propinándole tremendo bofetón.

- No te atrevas a acercarte a mi, pedazo de inútil. Nunca vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra… y espero que en lo sucesivo te abstengas de atacar a mis amigos, o probablemente saldrás peor que una simple cachetada - dijo fríamente, dándole la espalda.

- ¡Lo sabía¡Estas enamorada del tipo! Por eso es que siempre te molestaba tanto cuando yo respondía de cualquier manera a sus ataques - dijo Ian tras ella. Victrix volteó, alzando una ceja.

- Deja de decir idioteces, Baum. ¿Por qué los hombres siempre asumen que cuando una chica los deja es porque está enamorada de otro? Te dejo dicho, _cariño_, que el motivo real es que eres un bruto desconsiderado… - sintió hervir la sangre por un momento -. Tratar de herir a uno de mis mejores amigos¿Cómo se te ocurre? - repitió. Se sintió tentada a sacar la varita y echarle un hechizo petrificador, dejándolo ahí a su suerte… pero lo pensó mejor, y simplemente se alejó lentamente en dirección al castillo.

- ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? - preguntó Bastet al verla aparecer por el retrato de la señora gorda. Victrix suspiró.

- Tuve una pequeña charla con Ian… en la cual básicamente lo mandé a comer mierda - dijo Victrix tranquilamente.

- Fantástico - dijo Sirius, sonriendo.

- Nadie te invitó a la conversación - dijo Victrix.

- Auch, agresiva - dijo Sirius, pretendiendo que le dolía -. En todo caso¿me da eso permiso para hacer un festival de bromas a ese idiota?

- Como si te importara que te diera permiso o no - dijo ella -. Ibas a hacerlo así no hubiese cortado con el. Haz lo que se te venga en gana, estoy harta de ti.

- ¡Espera un momento! - dijo Sirius desde atrás de ella, haciendo que ella volteara a él y lo mirara con mala cara -. ¿Qué te pasa¡Actúas como si yo tuviera la culpa de esto!

- _¡Es_ tu culpa¡Estuviste provocando al tipo todo el partido¡Aparte de tenerlo en salsa desde el momento que empecé a salir con él… como si fuera tu problema! - estalló Victrix -. Te dejo dicho, Sirius, que a mi no me pasa absolutamente _nada_. El que parece tener un problema, con _cualquier_ tipo que salga conmigo eres _tú._ ¡Deja de ser tan putamente sobreprotector, Sirius¡No es tu problema con quién salga, por qué salga con él, o que hago cuando estoy con él¡YA TENGO UN PADRE, NO NECESITO QUE TU SEAS SU SUCURSAL EN EL COLEGIO! - rugió Victrix, luego corriendo escaleras arriba y cerrando de un portazo la puerta de su dormitorio.

Sirius se quedó mirando al vacío, en shock.

- Yo… yo no la sobreprotejo - balbució después de un rato de silencio total en la sala común. Sus amigos lo miraron en silencio… Sirius los miró a ellos de vuelta, esperando una respuesta más convincente -. No sobreprotejo a Vix… ¿o sí?

- Casi hasta el punto del acoso, hermano - dijo James, dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro.

- ¡BAH! - gritó él, molesto. Se acercó a Sarah Daniels, susurró algo en su oído y los dos salieron de la torre de Gryffindor.

Después de unos veinte segundos de silencio general, cada grupo volvió a su celebración individual por los resultados del último partido de la temporada.

- A veces Sirius le mete al psicópata¿no? - murmuró Bastet, mirando el agujero del retrato. Remus la miró, y suspiró, asintiendo.

- Especialmente cuando se trata de Victrix.

…………………………………….

Creo que ya le estoy agarrando el tranquillo a la cosa… personalmente me gusta mas este capítulo que el anterior. ¿Ustedes que piensan?D

Muchísimas gracias a **CaRoLiNa** y a **Gwen-De** por leer el fic cuando actualicé la última vez… y, **Gwen-De**, contestando tu pregunta, después de terminar con este fic empiezo otro que es su continuación… lo que pasa después de Hogwarts.

¡Dejen _review_!


	5. Los primeros pasos de un año agitado

**En el quinto año pasan un par de cosas interesantes… así que decidí separar el mismo año en más de un capítulo. No me gusta amontonar hechos… así que ahí va, la primera parte del quinto año de los merodeadores de Hogwarts.**

Capítulo cinco, _Los primeros pasos de un año agitado_.

Ahí estaban, como siempre, los tres chicos más dedicados a la Transformación de todo el colegio… clandestinamente, claro. Como habían hecho por los últimos dos años casi diariamente, Sirius Black, James Potter y Peter Pettigrew se encontraban en el pasadizo del espejo del cuarto piso, practicando transformaciones.

James y Sirius, los mejores en casi todas las clases, se les hacía relativamente fácil convertir tazas en muñecos plásticos, o plumas en lagartijas… si el hechizo era particularmente difícil, se tardaban un máximo de dos horas. Sirius había llegado a las tres horas de práctica en una ocasión, pero James tenía la ventaja de poseer una varita especial para las transformaciones, por tanto una habilidad excepcional para ese tipo de magia.

Peter, por otra parte… bueno, decir que era menos aventajado sería quedarse corto. El chico, honestamente, rayaba en la incompetencia absoluta. En las cosas más sencillas, como convertir cajas de cerillas en vasos, solían pasar eventos catastróficos… en aquel caso en particular, la caja de cerillas llegó a tomar una textura cercana a la porcelana, pero de alguna manera uno de los fósforos rozó una parte del borde y se encendió, y al contacto con el resto de los fósforos de la caja hubo una explosión bastante desagradable, que le quemó las manos a y la cara a Peter, aparte todo el lado izquierdo de la mejilla de Sirius y buena parte de la espalda de James… los tres tuvieron que usar una poción horriblemente incómoda, hecha por James, ya que no podían ir a la enfermería porque los pondría en evidencia.

Al principio, tanto Sirius como James dudaban muchísimo que Peter lograra algo eventualmente… tampoco estaban muy seguros de si pasaría los T.I.M.O.'s… o si lograría sobrevivir al esfuerzo. Ambos estaban dedicando la mayor parte de su tiempo libre echándole una mano a Peter, que sorprendentemente había resultado ser mejor bajo presión que libre; necesitaba un tutor particular para lograr resultados.

Y los estaba logrando. Después de mucho esfuerzo, había conseguido hacer todas las transformaciones de práctica, e incluso se había convertido en uno de los mejores de la clase en Transformaciones, para sorpresa de sus condiscípulos y orgullo de Sirius y James.

Finalmente, los tres estaban listos para la prueba final… la transformación humana en sí. Los libros recomendaban intentar la transformación total de un solo tiro, pero habían considerado aquello innecesariamente arriesgado, especialmente al averiguar que, en una sesión de tres o cuatro horas podrían lograr la transformación total.

Normalmente, sería un problema poder ocultarse de Remus (que no tenía ni idea de su experimento, por supuesto) por tanto tiempo, pero… ahora que tenía novia nueva tampoco era tan difícil escapársele por un rato.

Los tres se miraron entre sí; luego asintieron y sacaron sus varitas.

- Bueno, chicos, aquí estamos. Cuestión de vida o muerte - dijo James -. Pero… no hay nadie mejor en transfiguración que nosotros en todo Hogwarts.

- Y hemos practicado hasta el agotamiento - dijo Peter.

- Y ha valido la pena, cada segundo - dijo Sirius, más serio que nunca -. Por Remus - añadió, alzando las cejas, con gesto solemne -. A la cuenta de tres. Uno… dos… ¡TRES!

La habitación adquirió un tono azul, gracias a tres hilos de luz que salieron de las varitas de los tres chicos…

Mientras tanto, era más o menos la última tarde con un clima decentemente frío, y la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en los terrenos del castillo, disfrutando del ligero clima otoñal de aquel sábado…

Y en eso estaban Lily, Bastet y Victrix, sentadas bajo su árbol favorito a orillas del lago. Lily y Bastet hablaban, mientras Victrix estaba recostada en el tronco, con las piernas cruzadas y leyendo un libro, sólo limitándose a hacer comentarios de vez en cuando.

- OK, Bas, te lo ruego. Dame detalles. Llevas tres semanas evadiendo dar información… - dijo Lily, mirando fijamente a Bastet, quien se limitó a sonreír ligeramente.

- Lils tiene razón. Es tu deber como miembro del sexo femenino contarle a tus mejores amigas cómo, cuándo, dónde y por qué empezaste a salir con tu novio - dijo Victrix, seria, mirando a Bastet desde arriba de su libro.

- ¿Entonces estoy _obligada_ a decirles?

- Por supuesto. Está en el manual - dijo Victrix, guiñando el ojo -. _Cómo_ _ser mujer y no morir en el intento_. Best seller.

Bastet y Lily rieron.

- Se te ocurre cada cosa… - dijo Lily, sonriendo mientras sacudía la cabeza.

- Y ese fuera el caso, y _está en el manual_, tú nos debes a nosotras detalles de unas cuantas salidas… - dijo Bastet, alzando las cejas. Victrix sacudió la cabeza.

- Es distinto. Para empezar, tendría que empezar a tomar nota de con quién salgo, porque de verdad que pierdo la cuenta - dijo, riendo -. Y, además, tu caso es especial, llevas desde que te conozco enamorada de Remus. Es como si… como si Lily empezara a salir con James - la chica miró a su amiga, alzando las cejas.

- No, querida, estás confundida. A mi _no_ me gusta Potter - dijo. Victrix y Bastet se miraron de manera disimulada, dudándolo mucho -. Creo que el ejemplo que buscabas era si tú salieras con Sirius Black.

Victrix se sonrojó ante la sorpresa del comentario.

- ¿Cómo supis…? - empezó, mirándola. Luego suspiró -. Si, más o menos lo mismo - terminó, en señal de derrota.

- Bueno, bueno¿quieren que les cuente o no? - preguntó Bastet, al ver la sonrisa triunfante de Lily y notar que estaba a punto de empezar a cuestionar a Victrix por finalmente admitir que le gustaba Sirius.

- Definitivamente - dijo Lily, asintiendo.

- Por supuesto - dijo Victrix, con una mirada agradecida. Luego cerró el libro y lo metió en su morral -. ¿A quién engaño? Prefiero un chisme a _cualquier_ libro. Vamos, Bassy…

- Bueno… ¿se acuerdan del trabajo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras del mes pasado¿El que era en parejas? - preguntó Bastet.

- ¿El que trataba de signos para reconocer a un hombre lobo? - preguntó Lily. Bastet asintió -. ¿Tú hiciste ese trabajo con Remus, no? - Bastet asintió de nuevo, mientras Victrix soltaba un bufido.

- Debió de haber sido un trabajo _muy_ difícil de hacer…

- Sorprendentemente, no - dijo Bastet, alzando las cejas y sonriendo. Hacía años que las tres habían discutido su total seguridad acerca de la condición de Remus -. Bueno, en todo caso, Remus no tenía idea de que yo sabía… y se puso horriblemente nervioso cuando empezamos a encontrar rasgos parecidos a los suyos. Y bueno… le dije que ya lo sabía. Que lo había sabido desde hacía mucho tiempo y que eso no cambiaba lo que sentía por él.

- ¿Lo dijiste así? - preguntó Lily, maravillada -. Yo nunca me atrevería a decirle algo tan directo a alguien que me gustara tanto.

- Sí Lils, ya sabemos. Sólo pregúntale a James, el pobre tipo está convencido de que lo detestas - dijo Victrix, sonriendo.

- Chico perspicaz - dijo Lily -. No presiones, pretendiente a señora Black.

Aquello calló a Victrix de inmediato, y miró a Bastet, esperando la continuación de la historia.

- El punto es… - prosiguió Bastet -. Que le dije eso… y él pensó lo mismo que pensaste tú, Lils, y me preguntó qué significaba eso… qué quería decir eso de "lo que sentía por él". Y, bueno, yo… no supe que decir, y lo besé - Bastet se sonrojó -. Y… el resto es historia, supongo.

- Eso es _adorable_, Bassy. E impresionantemente fuera de personalidad, tengo que agregar - dijo Lily, sonriendo -. Nunca pensé que tú, entre todas las personas, harías algo así… suena más como algo que haría Vic - la susodicha negó con la cabeza.

- No te creas, Lils. Nunca me atrevería a hacer algo así… o sea, sí, pero no en esa circunstancia. Es muy diferente besar a alguien que simplemente consideras atractivo que atreverse a decirle a alguien que _realmente te gusta_ lo que sientes por él. De verdad que te admiro mucho por hacerlo, Bassy - dijo Victrix, impresionada.

- Lo que quieres decir es… que tú no le dirías a Sirius que te gusta - dijo Lily, aunque sonaba más como una pregunta que una afirmación.

- Bueno, para empezar por el hecho de que no le hablo desde que corté con Ian… y no pienso hacerlo tampoco hasta que deje de comportarse como un absoluto imbécil - dijo Victrix.

- Eso no fue lo que te pregunté, Vic. ¿Te atreverías a decirle a Sirius que te gusta?

- No, Lily - dijo Victrix, con una mueca de desesperación -. No me atrevería. Le tengo pánico al rechazo. Especialmente considerando que, aunque se porte como un idiota, sé que lo hace para protegerme y detestaría perder esa relación simplemente porque yo tengo el suficiente mal ojo como para enamorarme de mi mejor amigo. _Ya_, ahí lo tienes. ¿Estás feliz¿O quieres que de paso ponga por escrito y firme un contrato en el que declare que me gusta Sirius Black y que honestamente no me ha importado ningún novio que he tenido gracias a él?

Lily se mordió el labio.

- Lo siento, Vic. Yo sólo… bueno, no sabía que te gustara tanto - dijo, lentamente -. En serio, disculpa. No lo hubiera mencionado si supiera…

- No te preocupes - dijo Victrix, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a embotellarse en su libro.

- Hola chicas… - dijo Remus un rato después, rompiendo un silencio incómodo que se había ceñido entre las tres. Le dio un beso a Bastet y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó Bastet.

- En la sala común, haciendo tarea… sino la hacía ahora, no la terminaba nunca. Los chicos están desaparecidos, lo cual deja la sala común increíblemente silenciosa, así que aproveché - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Desaparecidos? - preguntó Lily, desconfiada.

- Sí… a veces hacen eso. Los tres se desaparecen por un par de horas y después regresan a la sala común agotados… llevan años haciéndolo - dijo Remus -. No creo que estén haciendo nada demasiado peligroso… - agregó, viendo la cara de Lily.

- Lo _dudo_ - dijo ella.

Remus, Bastet y Lily se quedaron hablando, mientras Victrix seguía concentrada en su libro y sin darle mucha importancia a lo que ellos decían. Después de un rato, un chico se acercó a ellos, sentándose al lado de Lily; era Patrick Patil, el chico de séptimo curso con el que la pelirroja llevaba tres meses saliendo.

Los cuatro se quedaron hablando hasta bien entrada la tarde… Remus, al darse cuenta de la hora, se fue inventando una excusa rápidamente; era noche de luna llena y Patrick, por supuesto, no tenía idea de su condición.

- Vamos, Vic, no puedes estar molesta conmigo todavía… - dijo Lily, volteándose hacia su amiga… abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba allí -. ¿Cómo…¿En qué momento…?

- Uno pensaría que ya sabe aparecerse - dijo Bastet, impresionada.

- Es imposible aparecerse en el castillo o sus alrededores - dijo Lily, en su mejor pose de sabelotodo insufrible. Patrick rió, luego besándola.

- Pero realmente es genial. Ni me di cuenta cuándo se fue… - dijo él. Bastet y Lily negaron con la cabeza.

- Yo tampoco - dijeron a coro.

- Quizá sea mejor así. Creo que traje a colación un tema que la molestó bastante - dijo Lily, sintiéndose culpable -. Mejor espero a que le mejore el humor… Victrix no es exactamente una persona muy centrada. No es buena idea estar cerca de ella cuando está de mal humor.

Bastet hizo una mueca incómoda; no, definitivamente no era buena idea.

- ¿Crees que esté en la sala común? - preguntó Bastet. Lily se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Vamos a cenar y la buscan después en la torre? - preguntó Patrick. Las dos chicas asintieron, y los tres se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

Mientras tanto, Victrix estaba, como había pensado Bastet, en su sillón favorito de la sala común… se había escabullido de ellos poco después que el novio de Lily llegara; andar con una pareja ya era lo suficientemente malo… pero estar en medio de dos parejas, y ser la única soltera del grupo era honestamente deprimente.

Así que se había quedado leyendo un rato… no que eso fuera menos deprimente, claro, pero era la única persona en la sala común, así que nadie podría verla en su estado patético estado.

"Patético por decisión", pensó, frunciendo el ceño, como si estuviera discutiendo el asunto consigo misma.

Y era cierto; simplemente no quería salir con nadie en ese momento, no era que le faltaran invitaciones. Quería ordenar sus propios pensamientos antes de entrar en alguna relación… poner sus prioridades en orden.

Claro, aquel razonamiento era un montón de mierda y dependía solo de si cierto chico la invitaba a salir…

Pero aquello no iba a pasar. Así que, por ahora, se iba a comer su propio cuento ficticio y pensaba, honestamente, ordenar sus sentimientos antes de considerar salir con alguien.

Por ahora, pensaba terminar aquel capítulo… pero se le estaban cansando los ojos con una rapidez increíble. ¿Quizá necesitaba lentes?

Era posible… tendría que ir a revisarse los ojos… pero…

Dio un bostezo largo y sonoro, que retumbó en el silencio de la sala común. No le importaba… iba a terminarse el capítulo y después subiría a su dormitorio a dormir un rato…

Para cuando James, Peter y Sirius entraron a la torre de Gryffindor, la chica llevaría al menos cuarenta minutos dormida.

Peter se había quedado en el agujero del retrato, vigilando que nadie entrara, mientras Sirius se quedó en la sala común, jugueteando con su varita, esperando a que James buscara la capa invisible para poder salir del castillo sin ser vistos. Y, claro… ahora era mucho más fácil que los tres entraran en la capa de James.

Sirius soltó una media sonrisa pretenciosa, mientras pensaba en su muy entretenida tarde.

Estaba agotado, y estaba seguro que sus dos amigos también debían estarlo… pero no les importaba. La adrenalina de haberlo logrado, después de dos años de esfuerzos… aquello sacaba todo el cansancio de sus cuerpos. Nada más la idea de, finalmente, poder acompañar a Remus en sus transformaciones era lo suficientemente emocionante para quitarle el sueño a cualquiera.

- ¡Vamos, James! - exclamó Sirius, impaciente, mientras miraba hacia los dormitorios -. ¡Apúrate!

- ¡_Ya va_, maldita sea¡No consigo la capa! - sonó la voz de James desde los dormitorios casi gritando -. ¿Dónde demonios la dejaste?

- ¡Está ahí! - dijo Sirius, frunciendo el entrecejo -. ¿Buscaste debajo de tu cama, desastre con patas?

- ¡NO SEAS IMBECIL, NO ESTA DEBA…! - la voz de James se apagó de repente. Sirius sonrió, complacido, mientras James salía del dormitorio con cara de malas pulgas, con la capa enrollada en un brazo.

- Grandísimo idiota, ya me querías meter a mi la culpa de haberla perdido - dijo Sirius, alzando las cejas. James gruñó, caminando hacia el agujero del retrato… al mismo tiempo, Sirius sintió movimiento en un sillón, junto con un murmullo casi imperceptible, que lo hizo voltear.

- ¿Vienes o qué? - preguntó James, alzándole las cejas desde el agujero del retrato.

- Todavía no… me acabo de acordar que tengo que hacer algo - dijo Sirius.

- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó James, receloso.

- ¿Acaso he de decirte cada movimiento que hago? - preguntó Sirius, impaciente -. Con una madre me basta y me sobra, James, ya lo sabes. Espérenme detrás de la estatua de la bruja tuerta en unos cinco minutos, ya voy para allá.

- Bien, de acuerdo… - dijo James, aún desconfiando. Él y Peter salieron de la torre de Gryffindor preguntándose a qué se debía el cambio repentino de Sirius, pero se limitaron a ir al lugar de encuentro.

Sirius, mientras tanto, miraba la figura encogida en el sofá, en posición fetal. Empezaba a hacer un frío terrible en los alrededores del colegio, y los elfos domésticos no habían encendido la chimenea… Victrix se debía estar congelando. Se acercó a ella sigilosamente y rozó una de sus mejillas con su mano.

- A dos minutos de una neumonía - murmuró, preocupado, mientras sacudíala cabeza. Murmuró un hechizo que prendió la chimenea -. _Accio_ cobija…

La frazada de su propia cama voló hacia él. Sirius murmuró un hechizo calentador dirigido al cobertor - un hechizo que había aprendido de su padre mucho antes de entrar a Hogwarts - y luego cubrió a la chica con ella, ajustando la cobija a los bordes de su cuerpo.

Victrix pareció relajarse ante el calor, porque su cuerpo pasó de la posición fetal en la que estaba, a estirar las piernas. Sirius sonrió, mientras cerraba el libro que estaba sobre el estómago de Victrix cuidadosamente y lo ponía en una mesita cercana. Se detuvo a mirarla mejor, sólo un momento…

Era perfecta. No había otra palabra para describirla… su pelo negro esparcido en un cojín, sus pestañas largas y oscuras, su nariz perfilada, la forma de sus mejillas…

Y su boca. _Dios, esos labios…_ pensó Sirius, mirándola detenidamente.

Los mismos que llevaban meses ocupando su pensamiento, sin dejar espacio para nadie más. Siempre, desde el momento que la vio por primera vez, había visto _algo_, un detalle, que la había separado de todas las demás… pero no se había dado cuenta de que era su boca hasta hacía muy poco tiempo antes. Sus labios perfectamente dibujados, que habían sido su locura por los últimos seis meses…

Desde la tarde en que ella lo había acusado de sobreprotector, la tarde en la que ella había dejado de dirigirle la palabra. Ahí se había dado cuenta: no era cuestión de sobreprotección… eran celos.

Perdió el sentido del tiempo con sólo mirarla... y ella lo había sentido. Después de un rato de ser observada, abrió los ojos lentamente, clavándolos en el chico.

- ¿Sirius? - preguntó en un susurro. Él le sonrió.

- Sí, soy yo… - le dijo Sirius.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Nada, nada en lo absoluto. Te quedaste dormida, eso es todo - dijo él, guiñándole un ojo. Ella sonrió ligeramente. _Está muy dormida para darse cuenta que me está dirigiendo la palabra por primera vez en meses_, pensó Sirius -. Vuelve a dormir, Vixie.

Victrix asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

- Buenas noches, Sirius…

- Buenas noches, pequeña. Nos vemos mañana - dijo él, dándole un beso en la mejilla. La sonrisa de Victrix se hizo más profunda. Para su sorpresa, la chica le dio a él un beso en la mejilla, luego recostándose de nuevo en el cojín.

Sirius rió ligeramente y, al ver que la chica ya había caído profundamente de nuevo, se volvió hacia el retrato y salió de la torre de Gryffindor, encontrándose con sus amigos en el lugar previsto sólo minutos después.

- Dijiste cinco minutos… han pasado quince - dijo James. Sirius volteó los ojos, aburrido.

- Gracias por el dato, Big Ben - comentó, alzando una ceja -. Vamos, vamos, antes de que caiga la noche, para poder hablar con Remus.

Los tres chicos se metieron en la capa de invisibilidad y salieron del castillo.

Un tiempo atrás, James le había preguntado casualmente a Remus cuál era el truco para poder entrar al Sauce Boxeador, y el chico le había dicho, no sin cierto recelo, que era presionar un nudo que había entre varias ramas.

Les sería más fácil de lo que pensaban, con el detalle del alter ego animal de Peter: sorprendentemente, aunque James y Sirius se habían convertido en un ciervo y un perro, respectivamente, el animal en que se había transformado Peter había sido una rata… lo cual significaba que Peter podía simplemente saltar hacia el nudo y parar el movimiento del Sauce Boxeador.

Aunque… seguía siendo raro que Peter se convirtiera en una rata. ¿No habían leído en alguna parte que el animal en el que se transformaban reflejaba la personalidad del mago? Con Sirius y con él mismo tenía algún sentido… Sirius y James eran magos poderosos que poseían ciertos rasgos de sus alter egos animales… Sirius, la lealtad tan característica de los perros y James un cierto pavoneo propio de los ciervos… pero¿qué se suponía que significaba una rata¿No sería algo parecido a inmundicia, suciedad, miedo, deslealtad…?

James sacudió la cabeza, molesto consigo mismo por pensar aquello de su amigo. Peter podía no ser el mago más talentoso que conocía, pero era un buen amigo, de aquello podía estar seguro. Haría cualquier cosa por él, o por Remus, o por Sirius.

Era honestamente horrible pensar tan mal de Peter, aparte de inconsistente. ¿Sólo por una simple teoría de que el animal interno tenía algo que ver con la personalidad? _Por favor_. Cualquiera se podría hacer un invento parecido.

Antes que se diera cuenta, habían llegado frente al árbol. Miró el cielo; debían ser aproximadamente las seis y cuarto de la tarde. Aún tenían tiempo.

Peter se transformó en su alter ego animal, mientras Sirius escondía la capa de James bajo una roca.

Peter encontró el nudo del Sauce después de sólo unos pocos segundos de buscarlo, lo apretó y los tres entraron por el agujero rápidamente, accesando a un túnel.

Aquél túnel parecía durar kilómetros y kilómetros. Se les hubiera hecho muchísimo más fácil pasar por él en sus formas animales, pero habían acordado entrar como humanos a la Casa de los Gritos, para que Remus no se exaltara al ver de repente a un perro, un ciervo y una rata entrando a su guarida de transformación.

Finalmente, después de lo que se sintió como una media hora gateando por aquél túnel oscuro, los tres chicos llegaron a una puerta... al abrirla, consiguieron a Remus en una sala con muebles rasgados, mirando distraídamente hacia una ventana; el chico no había notado la llegada de sus amigos.

- Pudiste habernos dicho que este túnel era tan largo y tan incómodo… creo que mi túnica está arruinada - comentó Sirius, rompiendo el silencio. Remus se volteó a mirarlos, sobresaltado -. Lástima, me hacia ver incluso más sexy - terminó Sirius, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras veía su túnica, roída y llena de polvo. James y Peter voltearon los ojos.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí… ahora, entre todos los momentos? - preguntó Remus, todavía sorprendido.

- Bueno, habríamos llegado antes, pero _Sirius tenía algo que hacer_ - dijo James -. Y nos tardamos más de la cuenta.

- No seas exagerado, en eso me tardé quince minutos - dijo Sirius, fastidiado de tener que darle explicaciones a James -. En todo caso… amigo, te tenemos _excelentes_ noticias - añadió, mirando a Remus.

- ¿No pueden dármelas más tarde¡Este es más o menos el peor momento posible para decirme nada! Estoy a menos de una hora de mi transformación - dijo Remus, nervioso.

- Genial - dijo James, sonriendo -. Éste es, en realidad, el mejor momento para que te demos nuestras noticias, Remus. ¿Quieres hacer los honores, Sirius?

- Oh, no, Jamsie. Te cedo completamente los derechos de autor de esta historia - dijo el susodicho, sentándose en uno de los sillones roídos de la habitación, Peter tomando asiento cerca de él.

Ambos vieron cómo James ponía a Remus al corriente de sus movimientos de los últimos años… la idea de Sirius, las prácticas larguísimas, el miedo a que Peter no lo lograra y su salida de abajo… todo, hasta llegar a aquella tarde: la finalización de dos años de duro trabajo.

Remus se quedó callado de la impresión una vez James hubo terminado. Sus tres amigos lo miraban: James, orgulloso de sí mismo; Sirius, divertido ante su posible reacción, y Peter simplemente expectante.

- Yo… no puedo creer que hayan tomado un riesgo tan grande… por mi - dijo Remus, cuando finalmente se recuperó del shock.

- Para eso estamos, mi lunático amigo - dijo James, sonriendo -. No fue tan arriesgado de todos modos… hemos hecho bromas muchísimo más peligrosas.

Remus sonrió: nunca admitirían lo mucho que les había costado, él lo sabía, los conocía muy bien.

- Gracias - dijo, simplemente.

- No hay de qué - dijo James, encogiéndose de hombros casualmente, como si le hubiera pasado un pedazo de pastel y no arriesgado su vida por su amigo. Miró a un lado, y frunció el ceño, mitad divertido y mitad seriamente perturbado -. ¿En qué piensas, Sirius? Cargas una cara de estar paseando por Saturno que ni te cuento…

Sirius despertó de un semi trance de un momento, mientras se tocaba la mejilla que le había besado Victrix con un dedo. Sacudió la cabeza.

- No pienso en nada en particular - mintió, de manera tan convincente como cada vez que lo hacía (últimamente, siempre por el mismo motivo).

Pero la atención fue rápidamente desviada de Sirius cuando los cuatro sintieron, casi por premonición, que había caído la noche completamente… desde la ventana que miraba Remus cuando ellos llegaron se veía claramente como una nube se movía, dando espacio a una grande y clarísima luna llena…

Remus empezó a moverse de forma involuntaria, como si estuviera convulsionando. Sirius y James se miraron: era la hora. Ambos se transformaron en animales casi al mismo tiempo.

Peter, por otra parte, se había quedado impresionado viendo la transformación de Remus; tanto, que no notó cuando estuvo completa. El hombre lobo lo miró fijamente, luego poniéndose en posición de ataque… en el momento que iba a dar un salto hacia él, el ciervo se interpuso entre los dos, tirando al hombre lobo al piso. El monumental perro negro le ladró a Peter, casi en desesperación, y éste comprendió, transformándose finalmente.

El ciervo se alejó entonces del licántropo, que se levantó del suelo.

Los cuatro se miraron y se dieron cuenta que entre sonidos de animales se entendían tan perfectamente como si estuvieran hablando en su lengua humana.

Emocionados, los cuatro animales, los cuatro merodeadores, empezaron a hacer planes para aquella noche… y para todas las que vendrían.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**¿Y qué tal¿Comentarios, sugerencias, alabos, tomates en mi cara? Los acepto todos… pero no me culpen si de repente sienten un _cruciatus_… Sólo bromeo ;)**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Duelos

**Segunda parte del quinto año, y el penúltimo para ese curso. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Capítulo seis, _Duelos_.

Era un día cualquiera de clases; largo y fastidioso. Especialmente para los del quinto curso, que estaban siendo presionados por todos los profesores para que lograran un nivel de excelencia en los T.I.M.O.'s… lo cual, por supuesto, les estresaba hasta decir basta. Al menos, después que se acabaran las clases ese día, tendrían la semana libre de Pascua.

Mientras, les esperaba todo un _largo_ día.

Lily y Victrix estaban agotadas: habían pasado buena parte de la mañana haciendo hechizos silenciadores y convocadores… el doble que el resto, de hecho, ya que ambas eran las mejores en la materia y, cada vez que lo hacían bien, el profesor Flitwick pedía repetición, diciéndole a todos los alumnos que debían seguir el ejemplo de ambas.

Aunque al principio las chicas se sintieron orgullosas de ser las únicas capaces de hacer el ejercicio perfectamente (con la omnipresente excepción de Potter y Black, claro) ya a la quinta vez que el profesor lo pidió se estaba poniendo bastante molesto… pero bueno. Sólo les quedaban dos horas más de clase esa semana.

Por ahora, simplemente estaban las dos sentadas en el Gran Comedor almorzando y hablando.

- Sabes… me está empezando a molestar - dijo Lily, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿_Hmmm_¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Victrix, muy concentrada en comer como si acabara de salir de Azkaban. Lily la miró por un momento, pero luego siguió hablando.

- ¡Bastet¡Es como si ya no existiéramos! - dijo Lily, molesta.

- Ah, sólo déjala estar. Está con el hombre de sus sueños, cualquiera le dedicaría mucho tiempo - dijo Victrix, encogiéndose de hombros. Vio que Lily abría la boca para decir algo y le dirigió una mirada asesina a la pelirroja -. Si te atreves a hacer algún comentario relacionado con ese moreno de ojos azules que está a tres metros de mi, te juro que no vuelvo a dirigirte la palabra en seis meses. Y estoy hablando _muy_ en serio.

Lily asintió ligeramente; ya sabía que su amiga hablaba en serio. Últimamente se tomaba cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Sirius Black muy a pecho… quizás porque Lily aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad disponible para dejarle algún comentario al aire acerca de él.

Victrix la miró fijamente por otro momento, y luego prosiguió con su comida.

- Estás comiendo como un animal… - dijo Lily, divertida. Victrix rió.

- Tengo un hambre terrible, y me da la impresión de que va a terminar de ser un día igual de molesto que como empezó. Y quiero estar preparada - dijo Victrix -. No pienso hacer absolutamente nada en toda esta semana… al diablo con los exámenes.

- Acuérdate de la cena del club Slug… - dijo Lily casualmente.

- ¡Mierda! - dijo Victrix, quizás un poco más fuerte de lo que había planeado. Varios en su mesa se voltearon a mirarla, pero ella los ignoró -. Había olvidado esa estupidez… bueno, no importa. No pensaba ir de todos modos.

- No creo que te quede opción. Slughorn vive quejándose de todas las reuniones que pierdes… parece muy interesado en tener a una Sekhmet en su grupo - dijo Lily. Victrix no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa pretenciosa.

- Pues mi hermana prácticamente le rogó ser parte de su club… él nunca le hizo mucho caso.

- Qué raro… debería incluso preferirla. Digo, Deletrix formaba parte de su casa y todo…

Victrix negó con la cabeza.

- Mi hermana es una incompetente. Una incompetente con una fascinación terrible por la magia oscura, y un gusto pésimo para elegir amistades… ¿no te parece una casualidad impresionante que todos sus mejores amigos del colegio ahora sean sospechosos de ser seguidores de lord Voldemort? - preguntó Victrix, alzando las cejas.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó Lily. Victrix asintió, dejando el plato de lado.

- Se me fue el hambre - dijo, incómoda -. Sabes que nunca he tenido la mejor de las relaciones con Deletrix, pero… bueno, me preocupa. Y su comunicación con papá y mamá es tan dispersa que no sé que pensar.

- Vic, de verdad no creo que… - empezó Lily, no muy segura.

- Yo sí que lo creo… pero espero estarme equivocando - dijo Victrix con una mueca. Miró su reloj -. Lils, tengo que devolver un libro a la biblioteca, pero la clase de Slughorn está a punto de comenzar… ¿puedes decirle que iré en un momento? Yo me termino de arreglar con él cuando baje a clases.

- De acuerdo, te veo en un rato. ¿En caso de que sea un trabajo en parejas te espero?

- Por favor. Ya sabes que soy un desastre trabajando sola en Pociones - dijo Victrix. Lily sonrió y bajó a las mazmorras, mientras Victrix corría hacia la biblioteca.

Después de dejar el libro y darle a la bibliotecaria una excusa rápida, salió prácticamente volando hacia las mazmorras… tan rápido que calculó mal uno de los escalones de truco que había que saltar y tropezó con él, rodando por los siguientes cinco escalones hasta llegar al suelo de las mazmorras.

Gimió ligeramente, agarrándose el tobillo sobre la cual había caído el peso de su cuerpo, e intentó pararse, pero le dolía demasiado.

- Maldita sea… - murmuró, molesta y adolorida. Si se tardaba cinco minutos más en llegar a la clase no le quedaría otra que ir a la susodicha cena del profesor, para escaparse del regaño. Trató de acordarse de algún hechizo curador, pero el dolor del tobillo no la dejaba concentrarse: probablemente tenía un esguince.

Maldito por lo bajo, acurrucada bajo la escalera, a sólo veinte pasos del salón de clase, pero sin poderse mover…

- ¿Vixiegenie? - preguntó una voz tras ella. La chica se volvió, sabiendo de antemano quién la llamaba; sólo él le decía Vixie.

Sirius se acercó a ella rápidamente, al ver la mueca de dolor en su rostro y cómo ella agarraba su tobillo, que parecía haberse hinchado hasta casi el doble de su ancho normal.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó él. Ella asintió ligeramente.

- Sí, pero me duele mucho… - dijo. Sirius se sentó a su lado y agarró su tobillo adolorido, tocándolo en distintos puntos; Victrix soltaba grititos cortos en cada lugar que él presionaba.

Aunque le parecía incómodo el hecho de que Sirius Black, entre todas las posibles personas del colegio, fuese quien la estuviera tratando de ayudar, agradecía el gesto de igual modo, y prefería que fuese alguien en quien tenia total confianza que antes que algún personaje cualquiera.

Además, desde aquella noche en el último otoño, estaba en términos de habla con Sirius de nuevo.

- Creo que tienes el tobillo roto… no te preocupes, ya te llevo a la enfermería - dijo él. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- ¡No, no! Tengo que llegar a la clase de Slughorn en este momento, o me va a obligar a ir a esa cena idiota que prepara todos los años… por favor, Sirius, te sabes millones de hechizos sanadores… - dijo la chica, suplicante. Él la miró, divertido.

- De acuerdo, Vix, de acuerdo… ¡_Sanatum_! - dijo, apuntando a la pierna de la chica con la varita. Una luz blanca salió de su varita, y el tobillo de Victrix volvió a su tamaño normal. Sirius se levantó y luego ayudó a Victrix a pararse -. ¿Mejor?

- Perfectamente - dijo Victrix -. Gracias.

- No te preocupes - dijo Sirius, dirigiéndole una media sonrisa que se convirtió en un entrecejo fruncido un segundo después -. Oh…

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Victrix.

- Te… te rompiste un poco… - dijo él. Era cierto: en la caída, Victrix había dado con la cara al suelo y se había roto ligeramente el labio inferior… y a Sirius le encantaba el hecho de tener una excusa válida para fijarse en la boca de la chica.

Después de un par de segundos de silencio, salió de su ensimismamiento para buscar algo en su mochila, sacando un pequeño envase con una pócima cremosa dentro de él.

- Bueno, te podrás imaginar que un buen merodeador siempre carga un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios encima - dijo Sirius, guiñándole un ojo y haciéndola sonreír -. ¿Te importa si yo…?

- No, claro que no… - dijo Victrix, lentamente. Sirius untó un poco de poción en su pulgar, frotándola suavemente en el labio inferior de Victrix.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio absoluto por un largo momento, mientras Sirius ponía la poción desinflamatoria en el labio de Victrix. Una vez la pócima estuvo seca y el labio sangrante curado, ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos.

Victrix no pudo evitar dirigirle una sonrisa… cómo le encantaba mirarlo a los ojos… ese par de zafiros brillantes, expresivos, geniales, _felices_…

Sirius sonrió también… su mano, aún en el rostro ella, se deslizó por sus mejillas de porcelana.

- Sirius… - murmuró Victrix, mientras él acercaba su propio rostro al suyo.

- ¿Sí, Vixie…? - respondió él con otra pregunta, en el mismo tono cercano a un susurro. Sentía el pulso agitado de la chica en la palma de su mano, y el suyo propio corriendo en su pecho.

- ¡Siri, cariño, vamos _tardísimo_ para la clase de Pociones¡Me _encanta_ que me hayas esperado! - dijo la figura de una chica alta y rubia, cuya voz sobresaltó a Sirius y Victrix, separándolos de golpe. Un segundo después, la despampanante rubia estaba besando apasionadamente a Sirius, sin que él pudiera hacer nada por detenerla. Una vez ella se hubo separado de él, miró a un lado; pero Victrix había desaparecido.

Sirius maldijo en voz alta, pegándole un susto a la rubia. La detalló bien, ya que no había tenido tiempo gracias a su llegada repentina. Era esa chica de su curso con la que había tenido una cita la semana anterior, Carla McClaggen.

No le quedó otra que entrar en el salón con ella (agarrados de la mano, para aumentar su mal humor) ya que obviamente no podía cortarle en medio del pasillo por la simple razón de haberlo interrumpido cuando estaba a punto de besar a otra chica. _Simplemente no es algo que haría un caballero_, pensó Sirius, malhumorado.

Sirius y Carla entraron en el preciso momento en el que Victrix se disculpaba muy diplomáticamente con el profesor Slughorn.

- Lo siento _muchísimo_ profesor Slug, pero acabo de recibir una lechuza informándome de mi permanencia en el castillo durante las vacaciones de Pascua - estaba diciendo Victrix, sonriendo -. Lo cual significa que finalmente sí voy a poder asistir a su cena, a la que me dolía en el alma tener que faltar… - la chica le dirigió una mirada de (falsa) emoción a Slughorn, que apenas pudo contener su propia y muy real excitación. _Podría ser actriz_, pensó Sirius, mirándola con una sonrisa.

- Eso es fantástico, Victrix, simplemente fantástico - dijo Slughorn, sonriendo con gusto -. Pero, aún así llegaste tarde a la clase… cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Victrix asintió, luego bajando la cabeza sumisamente y sentándose junto a Lily.

- ¿Cuál es _su_ excusa, señor Black, señorita McClaggen? - preguntó Slughorn a los dos chicos. Claudia sonrió con autosuficiencia, soltándole la mano a Sirius de manera que toda la clase la viera.

- Supongo que… nos entretuvimos, profesor. Lo sentimos muchísimo - dijo la rubia, su sonrisa creciendo. Sirius, ya simplemente indignado, se contuvo y dio un vistazo a Victrix, buscando apoyo… pero ella le dirigió una mirada lo suficientemente malhumorada como para que él volteara la vista al instante, mientras oía a Slughorn quitarle otros veinte puntos a Gryffindor gracias a la impertinente de Claudia.

Sirius gruñó, mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa de James.

- Padfoot, cargas una cara de perro que no puedes con ella… - comentó James.

- Muy gracioso, Prongs - murmuró Sirius, mientras aparecía su caldero y empezaba a seguir las instrucciones escritas en la pizarra. James y Remus se miraron, encogiéndose de hombros ante las malas pulgas de su amigo, y siguieron trabajando.

La clase concluyó sin más novedad que Victrix y Sirius molestos y sus amigos tratando de averiguar por qué. Por un lado, Sirius estaba demasiado malhumorado para hablar en lo absoluto, y estuvo toda la clase callado con una tumba; mientras tanto, en la otra esquina del salón, Victrix se limitaba a responder con monosílabos cortantes a cualquier cosa que le preguntara Lily… claro, tampoco podía hablar, considerando que la pareja de trabajo de Bastet (que estaba al lado de ellas) era Carla McClaggen.

Cuando acababan de terminar la poción (cuando _Lily_ acababa de terminar la poción, eso era; Victrix se había limitado, como siempre, a cortar y pasarle los ingredientes) Lily se rindió y dejó de interrogarla… en ese justo momento, sonó el timbre y fueron a la última clase antes de las vacaciones de Pascua: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Su profesor de Defensa ese año, un auror llamado Branagh, que tenía un largo historial como uno de los mejores cazadores de magos oscuros en Inglaterra, siendo incluso contemporáneo con _Ojoloco_ Moody.

Aunque el profesor era muy bueno, sus métodos eran algo fuertes… exigía a sus alumnos la misma capacidad de duelo que se exigía en la escuela de aurores.

Aunque curricularmente aquello era buenísimo, porque los preparaba mejor tanto para los T.I.M.O.'s como para el uso real de la materia… pero podía ser un total infierno para aquellos que no tuvieran facilidad para la materia. Pero, increíblemente, el profesor Branagh era incluso más exigente con sus alumnos preferidos que con los menos aventajados en su materia… según él, porque presionaba hasta la excelencia a quienes ya tenían el camino abierto hacia ella.

Se había basado en esa lógica para esa clase, dedicada a la creación de _patronus_ convincentes porque, aseguró el profesor, era un ejercicio que se pedía en la mayoría de las pruebas prácticas de T.I.M.O.'s de la materia.

A los quince minutos de la clase, el primer alumno logró formar un patronus absolutamente corpóreo: de la varita de Remus Lupin salió un tigre plateado, que dio un salto elegante alrededor del salón, para luego desaparecer. La clase prorrumpía en aplausos y el profesor le daba treinta y cinco puntos a Gryffindor por haberlo logrado primero.

- Genial - dijo James, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro al rubio, que tenía una sonrisa complacida en los labios.

- La expresión que cargas es digna de un Black - comentó Sirius en tono de burla, hablando por primera vez en más de una hora.

- Las malas mañas se pegan, qué te puedo decir - dijo Remus, divertido.

- ¿De dónde salen los animales de los patronus, señor Potter? - preguntó Branagh, al ver que el chico se entretenía hablando.

- Se basa un poco en la teoría Indo-Americana de los tótems, que habla de un animal protector para cada familia… sólo que en el caso del patronus es más personalizado; habla de una forma animal defensora para cada individuo - dijo James.

- Excelente, quince puntos - dijo el profesor -. ¿Alguien sabe en qué más se puede basar la forma de un patronus¿Sí, señorita Evans?

- Puede ser en cualquier animal que la persona considere como seguro - dijo Lily -. O la representación mágica de algún individuo que proteja al mago, de alguna forma u otra. Por ejemplo, un mago cuyo padre adore los gatos podría tener un gato como patronus… sería como decir que su padre lo está protegiendo.

- Excelente, señorita Evans, otros quince puntos para…

- ¡_Expecto patronum_! - exclamó una voz de chica… de repente, una figura grande y cuadrúpeda salió de la varita de Victrix. La clase quedó en silencio, mirándola y tratando de buscarle la forma. Paró en mitad del salón, miró alrededor y movió la cola alegremente -. ¿Un _perro_? - preguntó la chica, extrañada, mientras la figura se desvanecía -. ¿Por qué habría de protegerme un perro?

Mientras el profesor le daba más puntos a Gryffindor, James, Remus y Peter miraban a Sirius, asombrados. Sirius estaba mirando fijamente el punto donde el patronus de Victrix había desaparecido: aquel perro era absolutamente idéntico a su versión animal.

Los otros tres chicos decidieron no decir nada, para evitar algún posible estallido de mal humor por parte de Sirius, y cada quien siguió practicando.

Veinte minutos después, tres otros alumnos habían logrado patronus corpóreos: Lily Evans, Sirius Black y James Potter.

- Hagamos algo distinto, clase… - dijo el profesor de repente. Todos lo miraron, temerosos.

- _Porque odio la monotonía, chicos, y sé que ustedes también lo hacen_ - murmuró James, imitando la voz del profesor. Sus amigos rieron: aquel comentario era prácticamente el slogan de Branagh.

- Como odio la monotonía… - empezó Branagh, mientras James sonreía pretenciosamente -… acabo de decidir dedicar los últimos quince minutos de clase a práctica de duelos - todos se miraron entre sí, extrañados ante la capacidad del profesor de sacar ideas desde la soberanísima nada -. Y creo que, como ejemplo, podrían hacerlo los cuatro jóvenes que lograron sobresalir en el ejercicio de hoy. Señores Potter y Black, y señoritas Evans y Sekhmet, acérquense por favor… lo siento, señor Lupin, pero para una primera práctica de duelos es mejor hacerlo en parejas.

Los cinco chicos caminaron hacia el centro de la clase, y automáticamente se separaron en dos grupos: Lily y Victrix de un lado, y Sirius y James del otro, preparados para practicar contra sus amigos.

- No, no me parece - analizó el profesor -. Potter contra Evans, y Black contra Sekhmet.

- Suerte, Vic - dijo Lily, sonriéndole a su amiga.

- Gracias, Lils. Digo lo mismo - dijo Victrix, devolviéndole la sonrisa para luego ponerse frente a su oponente. Miró a Sirius y su expresión cambió por completo; de cálida y divertida pasó a fría y malhumorada. Sirius suspiró.

- Vixie, tenemos que hablar… - empezó, suavemente. Los ojos de la chica chispearon como llamas.

- Black y Sekhmet irán primero, para que los demás puedan comparar los estilos de pelea de ambas parejas - estaba diciendo el Branagh a sus alumnos.

- No me digas Vixie. Es _horriblemente_ molesto - mintió ella en un susurro, ignorando al profesor olímpicamente. En realidad le encantaba ese sobrenombre, pero sentía un impulso terrible de tratarlo y hacerlo sentir mal -. Y no sé qué quieres decirme. Por Merlín que yo no tengo nada que decirte a _ti_.

- ¡Vamos! No seas tan terca… pasó _algo_ en el corredor… - dijo él, sorprendido desagradablemente ante la repentina prohibición de llamarla por el apodo que le había puesto hacía tanto tiempo

- Sí. Me rompí el tobillo y me lo curaste. Muchas gracias - dijo ella secamente, sacando la varita y poniéndose en posición de duelo, como les estaba indicando el profesor Branagh que hicieran.

- Preparados… listos… _comiencen_ - dijo el profesor.

- Eso no es a lo que me refiero… - dijo Sirius en voz baja, mientras ambos hacían una reverencia.

- Pues eso fue todo lo que pasó… bueno, después llegó tu novia y _te entretuviste_ con ella - murmuró Victrix. Se enderezó y lo miró a los ojos -. ¡_Wingardium leviosa_!

- ¡_Impedimenta! _¡Ella _no_ es mi novia! - dijo Sirius mientras fruncía el ceño, esa última frase dicha en un murmullo

- Ah, no¡Entonces quizá simplemente no eres demasiado selectivo respecto a quién mete su lengua en tu garganta!- dijo ella en voz baja, mientras empezaba a perder los estribos. Sirius se sonrojó ante el comentario -. ¡_Locomotor_! - las piernas de Sirius empezaron a moverse convulsivamente, hasta que Victrix dejó de apuntarle con la varita, y lo miró con un brillo extraño en la mirada.

- ¿Qué demonios te sucede? - preguntó él, aún en voz baja.

- Absolutamente _nada_… ¡_Locomotor mortis_! - Sirius logró esquivar el hechizo de nuevo -. ¡ATACAME¡DEJA DE HACERTE EL CABALLERO! - rugió Victrix.

Toda la clase los miraba. Sabían que, aparte de que Victrix estuviera hecha una furia lanzándole hechizos, estaban teniendo una discusión paralela, pero hablaban muy bajo para poderlos oír… excepto aquel último grito de la chica. Algunos trataban de agudizar el oído, pero la mayoría estaban impresionados con la agilidad de ambos magos.

- ¿Ah, quieres que te ataque¿Honestamente _quieres_ que te ataque? - le estaba preguntando Sirius a Victrix, ambos rostros chispeando de rabia.

- ¡Sí! - dijo ella, desafiante.

- ¡_Rictunsempra_! - exclamó él, dándole a Victrix de lleno en la barriga. Ella empezó a reírse con fuerza.

- ¿Eso… eso es lo mej… ja ja… mejor… que puedes hacer? - logró preguntar entre carcajadas -. ¡L… _langlock!_

La lengua de Sirius se pegó a su paladar, y él dejó de apuntarle a Victrix con la varita, haciendo que ella parara de reír. Aunque ella pensaba haber ganado, no contaba con la última carta del chico… él la apuntó con la varita y le lanzó un hechizo mentalmente, haciendo que la lengua de la chica se trabara y le hiciera imposible articular palabra.

- ¡ALTO! - gritó el profesor Branagh, y las cuatro varitas pararon en el aire. Luego miró a Sirius, impresionado -. No se supone que sepas hacer hechizos mentalmente… eso es contenido de sexto curso.

Sirius sonrió, complacido.

- Supongo que se me hacen fácil algunas cosas - dijo el chico.

- Ya lo veo. Veinte puntos por su facilidad en aprender técnicas antes de tiempo - dijo Branagh -. Y otros veinte, cada uno, por la demostración que nos acaban de dar. Pocas veces he visto magos con tanta habilidad para sostener duelos… especialmente estando en el quinto año del colegio - en uno y otro rostro se dibujaron sonrisas idénticas -. Ambos tienen habilidades excepcionales para los duelos, y, debo agregar que, en caso de estar en un mismo equipo, habrían muy pocos magos lo suficientemente diestros para vencerles - añadió el profesor. Sirius miró a Victrix y ella le devolvió la mirada por un momento, pero luego volteó la vista hacia un punto al otro lado del salón -. Señor Potter, señorita Evans…

La pelirroja y el moreno se enfrentaron, en lo que parecían condiciones parecidas a las de Sirius y Victrix… sólo que, mientras éstos últimos discutían en voz baja, a los otros dos no les importaba prácticamente gritar.

- ¿Y qué tal anda tu novio, el inútil ese de Patil? - preguntaba James después de un momento, divertido.

- No es asunto tuyo, impertinente. ¡_Petrificus partiallus_! - exclamó Lily, apuntándole con la varita. Lily había sido muy rápida para él; la mitad del cuerpo de James se había paralizado, incluyendo parte de su cara, dejándole a la mitad la sonrisa pretenciosa que le había dirigido. Él maldijo por lo bajo, mientras ella reía triunfante.

- ¡_Relashio_! - exclamó James, agarrando a Lily por sorpresa y tirándola al suelo con un haz de chispas de colores. Ella lo miró con odio, parándose al instante para seguir combatiendo.

**- **Olvídalo, Potter - dijo, negando con la cabeza y abriendo mucho los ojos. James alzó una ceja -. Por desgracia, confías demasiado en ti mismo… y no eres tu mejor arma. ¡_Silencio_¡_Tarantallegra_!

James empezó a bailar una tarantela italiana de forma incontrolable, imposibilitado de lanzar un contra-hechizo por haber sido silenciado.

- ¡ALTO! - exclamó el profesor -. Muy bien, señorita Evans, quince puntos para Gryffindor. ¿Puede por favor levantarle a su contrincante los hechizos que le puso?

- Como usted ordene, profesor… ¿pero a que se ve mejor así, calladito y entreteniendo a las masas? - preguntó Lily, sonriendo maliciosamente. James la miraba, molesto -. _Finite incantatem_.

El timbre sonó, y todos en la clase salieron corriendo hacia una libertad de una semana de duración.

Bueno, no todos… dos chicos quedaron solos en el salón de clase: ella recogiendo sus libros y metiéndolos en su morral y él, mirándola desde un par de metros detrás.

- _Vixie_… ¿realmente te molesta que te llame así? - preguntó él. Ella rió suavemente.

- No, claro que no. Llevo todo el día de mal humor, es todo… - dijo, negando con la cabeza. Era una mentira de proporciones colosales, y no le importaba… estaba celosa y dolida, y no quería por nada del mundo que él lo supiera -. Lo siento. Especialmente por ese comentario… lo de la lengua y la garganta…

- Olvídalo, no fue nada - dijo Sirius desde atrás de Victrix, ya que ella aún no se había volteado: uno de sus libros había caído tras el pupitre y estaba intentando agarrarlo -. Pero… lo que pasó en las mazmorras…

- No pasó nada - dijo Victrix, alcanzando el libro, metiéndolo en su morral y volteándose a mirar a Sirius.

_Merlín, qué bello es_, pensó Victrix, perdiendo el aliento por un momento. Y realmente lo era: así, recostado contra el muro y con los brazos cruzados (en una expresión corporal que denotaba su rebeldía interna y externa) mirándola fijamente, con un mechón de pelo oscuro cayéndole sobre la frente y los ojos azules brillándole más que nunca.

Victrix no pudo evitar una media sonrisa… Sirius resplandecía tanto como la estrella que llevaba su nombre, la más brillante del cielo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Sirius, sonriendo también.

- Nada, me acordé de algo - dijo ella. Sacudió la cabeza -. No pasó nada, Sirius, nada en lo absoluto. Estuvo a punto pero… bueno, cómo se llame _Piernas y Cabello_ llegó en el momento preciso - dijo Victrix. Sirius rió ante el apodo tan apropiado que le había dado a la chica McClaggen -. Digo… ése es el tipo de cosas de las que la gente se arrepiente de hacer segundos después de haberlas hecho.

Sirius la miró en silencio… estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando resonó la voz de Lily gritando "¡VICTRIX!". La nombrada sonrió brevemente al chico y le pasó por al lado, saliendo del salón.

Un momento después Sirius miraba al suelo del salón, las últimas palabras de Victrix resonando en su cabeza…

"_Ése es el tipo de cosas de las que la gente se arrepiente de hacer segundos después de haberlas hecho…"_

- ¿Y tú que sabes, pequeña? - se preguntó en voz baja, frunciendo el ceño.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**¿Opiniones constructivas, destructivas, recomendaciones para posibles oficios para la autora…? (a falta de talento en la escritura D). Para cualquier posible comentario¡dejen review!**


	7. El tren de regreso a casa

**Último capítulo de… ¿la trilogía del quinto curso? Jeje… Espero que les guste.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Capítulo siete, _El tren de regreso a casa._

Era su último día en Hogwarts como quinto curso… y una verdadera lástima, porque aquel había sido el año más movido e interesante que esa generación había tenido: millones de enfrentamientos entre miembros de las dos casas principales (Gryffindor y Slytherin, por supuesto), una muy reñida copa de quidditch (ganada, por cuarto año consecutivo, por Gryffindor) y miles de chismes increíblemente jugosos que involucraban a cursantes del quinto año… la mayoría acerca de los autodenominados merodeadores y toda su pandilla.

El último de aquellos chismes era la muy divulgada presente relación de la llamada merodeadora postiza, Victrix Sekhmet, con un moreno alto de ojos grises de sexto año de Hufflepuff llamado Joshua McGraw.

Aquello era la noticia caliente de las últimas dos semanas ya que, después de que la chica había rechazado invitaciones a salir de más de una docena de estudiantes de todos los niveles de Hogwarts… el colegio entero había llegado a sospechar que, simplemente, se había hartado de los hombres… aquello no parecía una teoría demasiado increíble, considerando que en los últimos dos años había tenido un historial de salidas que incluía alrededor de quince chicos, de los que parecía aburrirse con una facilidad enorme.

Irónicamente, uno de mejores amigos, Sirius Black, compartía el mismo patrón en cuanto a sus relaciones sentimentales: salía con ellas, se hartaba de ellas después de unas dos semanas, y se deshacía de ellas instantáneamente; a los cuatro días ya estaba saliendo con otra chica increíblemente atractiva, por lo general dejando a la novia anterior o molesta o resentida… pero seguía teniendo de dónde escoger en cuanto a posibles citas, aún contando su reputación de casanova casi intolerablemente _cool_.

A Victrix le sucedía lo mismo: aunque era famosa por prestarle un grado mínimo de atención al tipo de turno, siempre había algún admirador dispuesto a invitarla a salir. Aparte de ser atractiva y considerablemente talentosa, la chica tenía un ingenio admirable, un sentido del humor delicioso (aunque dedicara muchísimo menos tiempo a hacer bromas pesadas ahora que cuando estaba en los primeros cursos) y la costumbre de terminar siendo buena amiga de los tipos con los que alguna vez había salido… con la excepción de Ian Baum, al que parecía odiar (y él odiarla en retorno) desde que dejaron de salir en el cuarto curso.

Pero el hecho que tuviera novio después de tanto tiempo no era la gran noticia: por primera vez en la vida, a Victrix se la veía realmente interesada en el tipo en cuestión: contrario a los anteriores, cada vez que se veían juntos en los terrenos del colegio, estaban riendo… aquello no es que fuera poco común en la chica (se reía todo el tiempo cuando estaba con sus amigos) pero sí cuando estaba con el chico de turno.

Ahora, sorprendentemente, pasaban todo su tiempo libre juntos. Como ahora.

- Vamos, Vic… ¿qué estás esperando? - preguntaba Joshua, impaciente, pero mirándola con una sonrisa. Lily, Bastet y él estaban esperando a Victrix mientras ella se veía en un espejo gigantesco, en la puerta del castillo. Después de unos cinco minutos, la chica se volteó y los miró sonriendo. Bastet y Lily rodaron los ojos, mientras Joshua sonreía divertido.

- ¿Es necesario que seas tan pretenciosa? - preguntó, mientras caminaban (prácticamente corrían, gracias a la distracción de Victrix) hacia los coches que llevaban hasta la estación de Hogsmeade.

- Psst, mira quien habla - dijo Victrix, alzando las cejas -. Creo conocer a cierto chico que siempre llega tarde a la clase de la primera hora por estarse arreglando el pelo…

- Ah, pero funciona, chiquita, _funciona_ - dijo él, con una sonrisa presumida. Victrix rió por lo bajo, mientras los cuatro se montaban en uno de los carruajes.

Lily y Bastet se miraron, pensando lo mismo por vez número infinita: aquél chico tenía demasiadas cosas en común con otro moreno de ojos claros que conocían.

- Chicas… ¿dónde están Remus y Patrick? - preguntó Victrix una vez en la estación de Hogsmeade, mientras las tres subían al tren (Joshua había ido con sus amigos un rato)

- Remus está con los chicos - dijo Bastet, encogiéndose de hombros -. Y, además, no tengo por qué estar con mi novio todo el tiempo… especialmente después que una de mis mejores amigas casi me asesina por supuesta negligencia - añadió, mirando a Lily, que reía por lo bajo.

- Y, Patrick… bueno, él y yo cortamos la semana pasada, pensé que se los había dicho.

- ¿Qué? - preguntaron Bastet y Victrix al unísono -. ¡No, no lo dijiste¿Qué paso?

- No sé, supongo que realmente no éramos demasiado perfectos uno para el otro - dijo Lily, encogiéndose de hombros -. No era muy serio, a decir verdad.

- ¿Estás bien, entonces? - preguntó Bastet. Lily asintió.

- Totalmente - dijo, sonriendo.

Estuvieron hablando por un buen rato, hasta que apareció Remus en su compartimiento y, después de darle un beso rápido a Bastet, le dijo a Lily que tenían una reunión obligatoria en el vagón de prefectos. La chica se despidió y ambos se fueron, dejando a Victrix y Bastet solas.

- ¿Por qué crees que hayan cortado? - preguntó Bastet. Victrix se encogió de hombros.

- Por lo que dijo Lils, supongo - soltó una risita -. Creo que todavía no se ha dado cuenta conscientemente que le gusta James.

- Dudo que se de cuenta nunca - dijo Bastet -. Creo que le encanta la idea que se ha formado de que el tipo es un bastardo insensible. Y James no ayuda…

- No, no lo hace. Lily estaba realmente molesta el día que empezó a hechizar a Snape… - dijo Victrix, haciendo una mueca -. Aunque, vamos… es _Snape_. Merece cualquier cosa que le hagan.

- Honestamente no entiendo qué tienen James, Sirius y tú contra ese tipo - dijo Bastet, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Es un pesado maleducado y con alardes de grandeza. Y le encantan las artes oscuras, siempre le han encantado… ¿recuerdas aquel hechizo que intentó lanzarle a Sirius aquella vez? Sirius lo pudo evadir, pero le llegó de lleno a la señora Norris… la pobre gata casi se desangra a morir - dijo Victrix. Frunció el ceño -. ¿Imaginas si le hubiera dado a Sirius? Merlín…

Bastet miró a Victrix por un momento… aunque la chica negara seguir estando enamorada de Sirius, la mera forma como se refería a él la delataba. Victrix alzó una ceja.

- ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir esa mirada?

- ¡Vickie! - llamó una voz desde el corredor. Victrix miró hacia donde salía la voz y sonrió.

- Voy, Josh… - dijo Victrix, parándose y yendo hacia donde estaba él. Bastet se paró también.

- Creo que voy un rato con mi prima, lleva tiempo quejándose de que la tengo olvidada… vuelvo en un rato - dijo Bastet. Victrix asintió y luego se encontró con Joshua en el corredor.

- Chiquita, creo que voy a tener que pasar el resto del viaje en el vagón de prefectos, con la reunión ésta idiota… - dijo él.

- No puedo creer que estoy saliendo con un prefecto… - comentó Victrix, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Muy graciosa - dijo él, sonriendo -. Ni siquiera te molesta el hecho que vamos a pasar dos horas separados… - comentó, poniéndose una mano en el pecho con expresión dolida. .

- Claro que me molesta cariño, ya sabes que detesto estar lejos de ti - dijo ella, abriendo mucho los ojos y haciendo un puchero. Joshua rió ligeramente, después besándola.

Al otro lado del corredor, Sirius Black miraba la escena, sus ojos chispeando de furia. Sacó la varita con un movimiento rápido, y apuntó a McGraw…

- ¿Vale la pena? - preguntó James detrás de él. Sirius bajó la varita de golpe: _por supuesto_ que valía la pena, pero no iba a hacer aquello frente a su mejor amigo.

- Supongo que no - mintió Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Invítala a salir y punto, Padfoot, no es que te sea difícil conseguir a cualquier chica que se te antoje - dijo James.

- No seas idiota, no puedo invitarla a salir, es una de mis mejores am… - Sirius se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo -. ¿Invitar a salir a quién, Prongs? - preguntó, en un intento patético de hacerse el desentendido. La risa de James retumbó por el pasillo.

- Eso fue _triste_, amigo… _muy_ triste - dijo James, aún riendo -. Es casi lindo cómo te enrollas tanto cuando se trata de Victrix.

- Cállate. Tú te pones peor con Evans - dijo Sirius, mientras ambos regresaban a su compartimiento, donde Peter los esperaba. James estaba de demasiado buen humor para que el comentario lo afectara.

- Quizá, pero al menos yo sí me atrevo a invitarla a salir - dijo.

- Y ella te manda a freír espárragos en cada intento - dijo Sirius, alzando las cejas -. Si tu ejemplo es por el que me tengo que regir, prefiero quedarme callado. Salgo mejor a que me pateen el culo mensualmente por considerarme peor opción que el calamar gigante. No, gracias.

- _Awwww_, nuestro Padfoot está enamorado - dijo James. Sirius se sonrojó, y James rió de nuevo -. _Adorable_…

Sirius lo miraba con ira contenida, aunque indefenso ante el ataque: estaba enamorado, qué se le iba a hacer. Y ella, aparentemente, estaba loca por aquel otro tipo, McGraw.

A tres metros del compartimiento, Victrix estaba en el suyo, con las piernas extendidas y muy concentrada en su lectura.

Estuvo así, sola y en silencio, por un largo rato, aparentemente olvidada por todos. No le molestaba mucho: le gustaba estar sola tanto como estar acompañada. Aunque, claro, el silencio la hacía divagar y recurrir a viejos pensamientos, a sus viejos vicios…

A aquellos ojos azules, que estaba segura que no iba a poder sacarse de la cabeza ni cuando cerraran su sepulcro.

Aunque, por primera vez desde que podía recordar, realmente le gustaba el chico con el que estaba saliendo… seguía sin ser él. Pero, ella también se daba cuenta: se había buscado al tipo más parecido a Sirius que había podido encontrar. Aparte de ser similares físicamente, Joshua era tan bromista como el Gryffindor, igual de encantador… y la trataba igual que él.

Victrix soltó una media sonrisa… aquello era digno de Freud. No sólo era igual de dulce con ella que Sirius, sino que hasta los apodos que le tenía se parecían: mientras Sirius la llamaba _Vixie_, Joshua le decía _Vickie_; aparte de que Sirius siempre le había dicho "pequeña", y Joshua se dirigía a ella como "chiquita".

Eran casi iguales. Con la excepción lamentable de los colores distintos de ojos, y el hecho de que podía besar al Hufflepuff, mientras se había quedado con las ganas aquella vez con Sirius.

Aparte de que nada era lo mismo con Sirius desde aquel día. Él la trataba igual, pero ella trataba de alejarse un poco… quería olvidarlo más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Quizás, si lo lograba, podría enamorarse de Joshua…

- No puedes salir con McGraw - dijo una voz desde la puerta, sacándola de sus pensamientos y sobresaltándola. Alzó la vista de su libro: era Sirius. Victrix se levantó para encararlo, dejando su libro encima del asiento.

- ¿Cómo que no puedo salir con él? No estoy pidiéndote permiso - dijo la chica, alzando una ceja.

- Lo pidas o no lo pidas, no te lo doy. Ese tipo no es bueno para ti - Sirius recorría a su vieja excusa.

- ¡Ay, no¡No esto otra vez! - exclamó Victrix -. ¡No me vengas con ese cuento de "ese tipo no es bueno para ti"¡Ya has gastado esa frase _demasiado_!

- ¡Es que no lo es! - dijo Sirius a la defensiva, empezando a perder la paciencia -. ¡Es demasiado mayor para ti…!

- No seas imbécil. Me lleva tres meses… acuérdate que yo soy mayor que tú y que sólo estoy en tu generación de Hogwarts porque cumplo años en noviembre - dijo Victrix. Sirius quedó como pez fuera del agua por un momento ante aquel comentario: se le había olvidado por completo.

- Pues… de todos modos. No es lo suficientemente inteligente… - dijo finalmente.

- ¡Es el mejor en todas sus clases¡Lo más seguro es que reciba el premio anual el año que viene!

Sirius maldijo mentalmente… ¿qué tan perfecto podía ser el grandísimo hijo de puta aquel?

- ¡No me importa! - dijo en un tono cercano a un grito, su temperamento ya absolutamente perdido -. ¡No es suficientemente bueno para ti, y punto!

- ¡Deja de sobreprotegerme¡Según tú, _nadie_ es bueno para mí! - exclamó ella, molesta.

- ¡Eso no es cierto¡Sí hay un tipo que te trataría exactamente como lo mereces, y que sería absolutamente perfecto para ti! - dijo Sirius. Se arrepintió de decir aquello instantáneamente.

- ¿Ah, sí? - preguntó Victrix, sorprendida -. Ésa es nueva, tú dándole el visto bueno a alguien. ¿Y quien se supone que es ese tipo, que sería tan puñeteramente bueno para mi¿Y que me trataría _como me merezco_, según tus propias palabras?

- ¡YO, MALDITA SEA! - rugió Sirius.

Los ojos de Victrix se abrieron de par en par, mientras miraba al chico, incrédula. Él le devolvió la mirada por un momento y luego se decidió: agarró a Victrix de la cintura, la atrajo hacia él suavemente y la besó lenta y apasionadamente.

Después de un par de minutos, Sirius separó su boca de la de ella. Se miraron por otro rato, ambos respirando con dificultad… hasta que él finalmente soltó su cintura y dio un paso hacia atrás.

- Yo… lo lamento - dijo, hablando con la voz queda. Era una mentira: no lo lamentaba en lo absoluto… llevaba años queriendo besarla, y la realidad había sido incluso mejor que todo cuanto había imaginado.

Sin saber qué más decir, se volvió para salir, pero ella lo agarró de un brazo, forzándolo a voltearse.

- Yo no lamento que lo hayas hecho - susurró Victrix. Sirius sonrió, mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos y lo besaba de nuevo, incluso más apasionadamente que antes.

Una vez se hubieron separado, el tren frenó, antes que ninguno pudiera decir nada… habían llegado a la estación nueve y tres cuartos.

- ¡Vic¡Victrix! - llamaba la voz de Bastet desde un corredor lejano.

- ¡PADFOOT¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS? - gritaba Peter desde lejos…

Sin siquiera mirarse de nuevo, ambos empezaron a moverse en direcciones opuestas: Sirius, saliendo del compartimiento para ir al suyo propio y buscar su baúl y Victrix volteándose a buscar su propio baúl. Segundos después, entró Bastet a buscar su equipaje en el compartimiento.

- Vic… ¿qué te pasa¿Estás bien? - preguntó Bastet, mirando a su amiga, preocupada. Estaban bajando del tren en silencio, cosa rarísima en Victrix.

- Yo… - Victrix hizo una pausa, luego decidiéndose a hablar -. Estoy bien, Bassy, no te preocupes.

Siguieron caminando, Victrix aún en silencio… no quería hablar con Bastet, ni con Lily, ni con nadie. Sólo quería besar a Sirius otra vez… y otra… y otra…

Miró alrededor y allí estaba… junto a James y Peter, a unos seis metros de distancia. Estaba callado y caminaba lentamente, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. Sirius subió la vista y la miró en retorno, dedicándole la sonrisa más espectacular que Victrix le hubiera visto: brillante y _perfecta_. Victrix suspiró al verlo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Perdieron el contacto visual cuando James arrastró a Sirius hacia la barrera.

- ¡Ah, chiquita¡Ahí estás…! - dijo Joshua, segundos después. Se inclinó para besarla, pero ella volteó el rostro. Joshua frunció el cejo -. ¿Pasa algo?

- No… - Victrix hizo una pausa -. Sí. Josh, no podemos seguir saliendo.

Joshua la miró, sorprendido.

- ¿Qué demonios…¿Qué pasó? Iba todo muy bien… bueno, yo pensé que…

- Es… es complicado - dijo Victrix, cuidando sus palabras -. Pero acaba de suceder algo que… Merlín, lo cambia _todo_…

Victrix lo miró, sin saber qué más decir. Se mordió el labio.

- Lo siento… no quería que terminara así pero…

- No tiene por qué hacerlo, Vickie… - dijo Joshua, aún sorprendido ante la conducta repentina de la chica.

- Sí… sí tiene. Si desperdicio esta oportunidad voy a arrepentirme toda mi vida… y la siguiente - dijo ella, suspirando -. Lo siento, Josh… de verdad lo siento. Este último mes ha sido genial pero… hay cosas en las que tengo que pensar… demasiadas. Tengo una laguna de incoherencias en la cabeza… de verdad lo siento - Victrix hizo una pausa, mientras fruncía el ceño y miraba al suelo -. Espero que no me odies…

- No podría si lo intentara - dijo Joshua. Victrix subió la vista y se lo quedó mirando, aterrorizada de lo que podría estar a punto de decir -. Vickie, yo te am…

- ¡NO LO DIGAS! - gritó Victrix -. No, no, no. ¡NO! No, Josh. No. Yo… ¡ay¡Lo siento! No tienes idea de cuánto.

Victrix se alejó de él tan rápido como pudo, y cruzó la barrera. Se encontró en el andén nueve y tres cuartos de King's Cross un segundo después. Vio a sus padres a lo lejos y sonrió: iría a casa, y pensaría en todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Sí… eso haría. Se calmaría, comería algo de la comida de su madre y organizaría sus ideas.

Y quizás Sirius le escribiría pronto.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**¿Qué tal¡Dejen reviews!**


	8. Huida

Capítulo ocho, _Huida_.

Sólo habían pasado dos semanas desde su salida de Hogwarts… dos semanas insoportables rodeado de su familia.

Parecían empeorar a cada año. Sirius se había decidido a solamente verlos en las vacaciones de verano, así fuera por un tiempo corto, por el bien del amor en familia y todas esas porquerías. Pero se estaba dando cuenta de algo que se había negado a creer por años… ellos, su familia, no tenían amor real _por nadie_. Sólo Andrómeda (tachada del árbol genealógico Black hacía dos años por casarse con un nacido de muggles) y él mismo parecían tenerle aprecio a algo que no fueran las convicciones idiotas de pureza de sangre en las que se basaba su familia.

Ahora, para terminarla, estaba obligado a atender a la boda de su prima Narcissa con aquel imbécil de Malfoy… y ni siquiera hablaba con Narcissa desde que ella se había graduado de Hogwarts hacía un par de años.

Y ahora estaba obligado a ir, aguantándose no solo a sus padres y al inútil de su hermano, sino que a toda la familia, más los Malfoy, que prometían ser igual, sino peores, que los Black.

Y ni siquiera estaría Andrómeda, por tanto cualquier posibilidad de conversación interesante y libre del estrés común en los Black, estaba fuera de su alcance.

Estaba en un salón de fiestas de Hogsmeade, con una decoración inspirada en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts… el mismo techo en apariencia inexistente, con velas flotando alrededor. En las paredes, en vez de estandartes de las casas, habían dos postres gigantes con los escudos de las dos poderosas familias: Black y Malfoy.

Sirius miraba con asco cómo toda la población de Slytherin de los últimos veinte años parecía haberse congregado en aquel lugar. Había jugueteado con la varita, pensando en posibles conjuros, buena parte de la noche, mientras miraba alrededor del salón… estuvo a punto de tirarse encima de Severus Snape a darle golpes cuando lo vio ahí sentado, hablando tranquilamente con su prima Bellatrix.

Ya no era tan fácil controlarse en presencia de su familia… antes de entrar a Hogwarts, acostumbrado a lidiar con ellos diariamente, tenía más autocontrol… pero ahora que pasaba nueve meses al año haciendo lo que le daba la gana en Hogwarts, era más difícil regresar a "casa" y no intentar mandarlos a todos a Plutón por ser unos racistas insoportables.

Pero había conseguido una forma perfecta de calmarse en los momentos críticos y entrar en un estado _zen_ maravilloso: cada vez que consideraba mandarle un hechizo a algún miembro de su familia, pensaba en Victrix y en la última vez que la había visto… y se calmaba totalmente, como si acariciaran a un perro intranquilo.

Sirius sonrió distraídamente, mientras recordaba a la chica sonriéndole en la estación de Londres, mientras le dirigía una mirada cómplice en honor al pequeño encuentro que habían tenido minutos antes… uno que habría durado horas sino hubiesen llegado a Londres en tan mal momento.

_No importa_, pensó Sirius, _sería el primero, pero definitivamente no el último_.

- ¿Y esa sonrisita estúpida que cargas en la cara, hermanito? - preguntó Regulus, mirándolo fríamente. Sirius alzó una ceja.

- La que me da la gana poner, incompetente - dijo Sirius -. ¿Por qué no vas con tu banda de aduladores de Voldemort? Puedes estar seguro que yo no te quiero aquí.

Regulus le dirigió una media sonrisa y se alejó de él, disgustado por la actitud de su hermano. Sirius lo miró, fastidiado de tener que lidiar con aquel ser tan vacío.

Luego se levantó, se sentó en el bar y pidió una cerveza de mantequilla.

- Te ves aburrido - dijo una voz femenina. Sirius volteó: una chica de pelo castaño lo miraba desde dos asientos de distancia. Sirius intentó recordar dónde había visto antes a la chica…

- No me gustan mucho las bodas - dijo él. Claro que sí le gustaban, cuando eran dos seres humanos quienes se casaban, en vez de un par de marionetas de dos familias.

- Entiendo a lo que te refieres. Me obligaron a ir a la de mi prima Molly con un traidor de sangre hace tres años - dijo ella, con cara de asco. Sirius hizo una mueca… quienquiera que fuera esa tipa, realmente no estaba demasiado interesado en oír sus teorías de limpieza de sangre.

- Mira, creo que me… - empezó a inventar Sirius, pero ella había hablado antes.

- ¿En dónde trabajas?

- ¿Uhm? Por ahora en ninguna parte… - dijo Sirius, agarrado fuera de base -. Sigo en Hogwarts… ¿me veo mayor? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Bueno… sí, algo - dijo ella, asintiendo -. ¿En qué año estás¿Séptimo?

- No, no… acabo de pasar a sexto - dijo Sirius. La chica alzó una ceja y se pasó la mano izquierda por detrás de su oreja, su manga bajando un poco y revelando parte de un tatuaje de una calavera con una serpiente saliéndole de la boca.

Sirius miró el signo que identificaba a la mujer con lord Voldemort con repulsión. No le sorprendía ver mortífagos en la boda de su prima… especialmente cuando estaba casi seguro de que el mismo novio era uno de ellos… y podría jurar que su prima Bellatrix iba por el mismo camino.

La castaña siguió la mirada de Sirius y le dirigió una sonrisa fría.

- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó. Sirius la miró a los ojos.

- Me _asquea_ - dijo, haciendo mucho énfasis en la última palabra -. No sólo la figura en sí sino todo lo que representa. Voldemort y ustedes los mortífagos son lo más despreciable del mundo mágico, lo peor que ha visto en siglos.

- _¿Cómo te atreves a pronunciar su nombre?_ - preguntó ella, mientras sus ojos parecían dar un pequeño salto de ira.

La chica se lo pareció pensar mejor, y se calmó un poco antes de seguir hablando.

- Tú debes ser Sirius Black… he oído de ti. Pareces ser la oveja negra de tu familia - dijo. Sirius sonrió, orgulloso del título -. ¿Primer Gryffindor en tu rama de la familia en tres siglos, no? Capaz y que conozcas a mi hermanita, otra pequeña inútil la casa… ¿Victrix Sekhmet?

Sirius se quedó helado… de ahí era que le parecía familiar el rostro. Era Deletrix, la hermana de Victrix…

La miró, sorprendido. ¿Cómo podían salir dos seres tan absolutamente opuestos de una misma casa, de los mismos padres?

Pensó en su hermano Regulus y entendió… sin importar la crianza, cada quien crecía creyendo en lo que le parecía correcto. Él, absolutamente diferente a su familia, era el vivo ejemplo de aquello.

- Por tu expresión asumo que sí la conoces - dijo Deletrix, con expresión de fastidio -. ¿Sigue igual que siempre? Según lo que oigo está incluso más revoltosa que antes… - Sirius sintió la sangre hirviendo en sus venas, mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sujetaba su varita.

- No te atrevas a hablar así de Vixie… - dijo lentamente. Deletrix le dirigió una sonrisa cruel.

- ¿_Vixie_? - repitió, divertida -. Quién lo diría… el niñito Black está enamorado de Victrix. ¿Es cierto que mi hermanita se ha convertido en una completa puta? Por lo que dice Bella se ha acostado con la mitad de la población masculina de Hogwarts…

- ¡_WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA_! - rugió Sirius, parándose de un salto y apuntándole a Deletrix con la varita. Una cosa era insultarlo a él, pero lo que acababa de decir la mortífaga estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

- ¡_Protego_! - exclamó Deletrix, también levantándose de un brinco. Buena parte de los presentes los miraban; no era exactamente común ver duelos en bodas, especialmente si se suponía que todos en el lugar estaban en el mismo bando -. Ah, así que no te agrada que hable mal de… ¿cómo era¿_Vixie_?

- Casualidades de la vida que no, no me agrada… de hecho, es una de las cosas que más me chocan en el mundo - dijo Sirius, cada vez con más rabia.

- Qué dulce. Defendiendo a tu noviecita… veamos qué tanto estás dispuesto a soportar por Victrix. ¡_CRUCIO_!

- ¡_Impedimenta_! - dijo Sirius, parando el hechizo sin ninguna dificultad. Alzó una ceja, divertido -. Me parece recordar la facilidad con la que tu hermana solía atacarte cuando estabas en Hogwarts… ya entiendo: eres absolutamente ineficaz. Voldemort debe estar realmente desesperado si tiene que recurrir a magos y brujas como tú.

Deletrix se sonrojó ante el recuerdo de los múltiples encuentros perdidos ante su hermana.

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA, VAS A PAGAR POR HABERTE ENFRENTADO A DELETRIX SEKHMET!

- ¡Qué vocabulario! - dijo Sirius en tono de burla -. ¡_Scourgify_!

La había agarrado en pleno ataque de rabia, totalmente desprovista de fuerzas… vio con una sonrisa cómo la boca de Deletrix se llenaba de jabón.

- Nadie… y quiero decir _nadie_ insulta a mis amigos - murmuró Sirius -. Y en especial, a Vixie. Te acabas de ganar un enemigo, Deletrix Sekhmet.

- ¡SIRIUS BLACK! - rugió la voz de la señora Black desde detrás de él. Sirius volteó y la miró fríamente.

- ¿Sí, madre?

- ¡ERES LA VERGÜENZA DE ESTA FAMILIA! - gritaba su madre, mientras el resto del salón lo miraba, aprobándola.

- No… ¡ustedes son una vergüenza¡A la humanidad entera! - exclamó Sirius. De repente sintió explotar todos los sentimientos hacia su familia que había reprimido en los últimos dieciséis años -. ¡Se enorgullecen en ser lo más puro del mundo mágico, pero no se dan cuenta que en la mezcla está la perfección! Y se creen mejor que todos los demás sólo porque llevan siglos con las mismas costumbres… ¡EL MUNDO PERTENECE A LOS INNOVADORES!

- Tú… tú no eres mi hijo - dijo su madre, impresionada ante la actitud repentina de Sirius. Él la miró desafiante, sus ojos chispeando de ira.

- Ni tú mi madre - dijo lentamente. Se fijó en el lado donde estaban todos los Black, que lo miraban con indignación -. _Púdranse_.

Aún con la varita levantada, caminó en dirección a la salida, bajo la mirada incrédula de todo el salón.

Cuando estaba en la puerta, miró hacia el escudo de la familia Black, fijándose en su lema… _Toujurs_ _Pur_… cómo detestaba aquel lema. Y todo lo que conllevaba.

Dio una última mirada al salón y salió de él, para no devolverse jamás en sus pasos.

- ¡_Accio_ baúl de Hogwarts! - exclamó. Unos veinte segundos después, su única pertenencia en la casa Black llegaba a sus manos.

Caminó un rato por Hogsmeade, sintiéndose liberado como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo…

No se inmutó ni siquiera cuando recibió una lechuza de advertencia de Hogwarts, diciéndole que la magia fuera del colegio sólo estaba permitida para magos mayores de diecisiete años… aquello no le preocupaba. Era la primera advertencia, y sería la última ya que el único motivo real de sus ataques de cólera era su familia, con la cual no pensaba volver a hablar.

Se sentó un momento en una butaca del pueblo, y sacó su varita del bolsillo para invocar al Autobús Noctámbulo… pero tres lechuzas prácticamente se estrellaron contra él, impidiéndole moverse. Frunció el ceño, extrañado… pero luego miró el reloj y entendió: era medianoche del dieciséis de junio, por tanto su cumpleaños.

Sonrió, mientras abría los tres paquetes: un libro de Moony, montones de caramelos de Wormtail, y un espejo de dos caras de Vixie al que le veía muchísima utilidad en un futuro.

Agarró pergamino y tinta de su baúl y se inclinó sobre la butaca.

_Vixie:_

_Estoy en Hogsmeade. Acabo de tener la última pelea con mi familia. Me harté de todos ellos, acabo de huir de la boda de mi prima…_

_Te extraño… no he dejado de pensar en ti ni en lo que pasó en el tren, ni por un momento._

_Discúlpame por no haber escrito antes, pero entre mi madre y mi hermano me tenían al borde._

_PDTA: Gracias por acordarte de mi cumpleaños…esos espejos se ven _increíblemente útiles.

_Sirius._

Le dio el pergamino a la lechuza que le había llevado la carta de Victrix, la cual se alejó volando.

Sirius guardó los regalos en su baúl y alzó su varita, llamando al Autobús Noctámbulo, que apareció sólo segundos después.

- ¿A dónde, guapo? - preguntó una bruja anciana.

- Al valle de Godric, por favor.

Cuestión de diez minutos después, llegaba al pueblo… pagó rápidamente a la bruja y se bajó del autobús.

Se acercó a la primera casa de una larga línea, una casa grandísima de dos pisos, que aunque se viera ligeramente desordenada gracias al jardín de la casa (lleno de gnomos, como cualquier jardín de magos) se seguía viendo elegante. Sirius sonrió: había sido más feliz en esa casa en las cuatro o cinco veces que había ido que en toda su vida acompañado de su familia. Y no se imaginaba un lugar mejor para vivir… si lo aceptaban.

Sirius agarró una piedra del suelo y la tiró contra la ventana del segundo piso que daba al árbol de la esquina de la casa…

Escuchó, divertido, cómo su mejor amigo empezaba a maldecir y luego asomaba la cabeza por la ventana, con cara de molesto.

- ¡PRONGS¡AQUÍ ABAJO! - llamó Sirius. James lo miró, sorprendido… entró a su casa un momento y luego tiró su escoba hacia donde estaba Sirius.

Él puso el baúl encima de la escoba con dificultad, luego se montó él mismo y voló hasta la habitación de James, donde dejó las cosas en el suelo.

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! - gritó James, abrazándolo

- Gracias, amigo - dijo Sirius, riendo.

- Estaba por enviar tu regalo… pero bueno, si la montaña viene hacia ti… - le pasó un paquete inmenso, que Sirius miró con sorpresa.

- … no lo hiciste… - Sirius abrió el paquete y miró al interior, maravillado -. ¡UNA ESCOBA¡NIMBUS 1001!

- Última en el mercado - dijo James, riendo. Se puso serio de repente -. Ahora, muy importante. ¿Qué carajo haces aquí?

Sirius suspiró.

- Huí - dijo simplemente. James se lo quedó mirando -. Estaba en la boda de Narcissa y tuve un duelo con una mortífaga amiga de la familia… Deletrix Sekhmet.

- ¿La hermana de…?

- La misma. En todo caso, después que gané el duelo mi madre se acercó a mí hablándome de cómo soy una vergüenza para el apellido Black… y no pude más. La mandé al demonio, a ella y a toda la familia, diciéndoles que ellos eran una vergüenza. Luego salí de allí, convoqué mi baúl y vine para acá…

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ellos, en el que James parecía meditar algo.

- No puedo volver ahí, Prongs. Y tampoco quiero hacerlo - dijo Sirius, lentamente -. Quería pedirte si podría…

- No hagas preguntas idiotas, Padfoot… claro que te puedes quedar aquí - dijo James, haciendo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia -. La pregunta es cómo vamos a hacer… _hmm_, supongo que por ahora puedes quedarte en mi habitación, déjame buscar un colchón.

- James… gracias - dijo Sirius después de un momento. James le dio una palmada en la espalda.

- Eres prácticamente mi hermano, Padfoot. No hay de qué - dijo James, sonriendo. Luego bajó a buscar el colchón.

Sirius se sentó en una silla, sonriendo y mirando alrededor de la habitación de James…

En su nueva casa.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**¿Qué tal? Y recuerden… los reviews son BUENOS.**


	9. Un perro de ojos azules

Capítulo nueve, _Un perro de ojos azules_.

Era una noche de principios de noviembre que prometía ser horriblemente tediosa… no había ninguna actividad planeada para aquella noche, y tampoco había esperanzas de que la hubiera: Remus iba a salir con Bastet a Hogsmeade, y James tenía una cita con una pelirroja de Hufflepuff… incluso Peter iba a estar fuera de la torre de Gryffindor esa noche, ya que estaba en detención con Filch por haberse quedado como un estúpido en pleno pasillo cuando acababa de poner una fila de bombas fétidas, delatándose a sí mismo automáticamente.

Sirius cargaba un humor de perros. Aparte de que lo habían dejado solo, tenía cantidades obscenas de tarea de Encantamientos que eran para dentro de dos días… y no había adelantado absolutamente _nada_.

Acababa de ir a la biblioteca a alquilar el material de apoyo, y suponía que le iba a tocar quedarse despierto buena parte de la noche para poderlo terminar.

Gruñó y maldijo por lo bajo, mientras andaba por el Gran Comedor en camino a la torre de Gryffindor.

Al pasar por la puerta del hall, miró hacia fuera, envidiando a los que no tenían nada que hacer más que estar a orillas del lago sin hacer nada.

Miró alrededor del lago y notó a una chica pálida de pelo negro, iluminada por un montón de velas que había conjurado a su alrededor. Estaba encorvada sobre las piernas dobladas, con las rodillas apuntando hacia arriba, un pergamino encima de los muslos y muy concentrada escribiendo algo.

Sirius sonrió por primera vez en el día, mirando a Victrix desde la puerta… no había tenido oportunidad de tener una conversación decente con ella en meses.

"Al diablo con la tarea, la hago más tarde" pensó, mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Un chico se acercó a Victrix… ella le sonrió y él se sentó junto a ella, besándola.

Sirius se quedó petrificado a medio camino. ¿Quién demonios era aquel tipo y por qué demonios estaba besando a _su_ Vixie?

Se acercó un poco más y sintió su sangre hervir… era aquel tipo, McGraw. De nuevo. Había oído decir a Evans que Victrix había cortado con él después de lo que había pasado en el expreso de Hogwarts… así que ¿por qué demonios la estaba besando ahora?

La respuesta era simple: habían regresado y Victrix ni siquiera le había dicho a sus dos mejores amigas todavía. Joshua se le había acercado tres semanas antes diciéndole que no había dejado de pensar en ella en todas las vacaciones… Victrix, que había pasado todo aquel tiempo esperando una señal de Sirius que nunca llegó, aceptó regresar con Joshua más que nada por despecho.

Y se lo había hecho saber. Antes de decir nada, la chica le contó exactamente lo que había pasado en el expreso de Hogwarts en junio, la razón por la que había cortado con él en primer lugar. A Joshua le sorprendió aquello, pero estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar, con la esperanza de que eventualmente ella sintiera lo mismo que él…

Victrix lo dudaba… pero al demonio. No iba a esperar a Sirius hasta el fin del mundo.

- ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? - preguntó, abriendo mucho los ojos. Joshua sonrió.

- Me encanta cuando haces eso - comentó, divertido -. Reunión de premios anuales, chiquita. No pude zafarme.

- Bue, qué se le va a hacer… ahora haz mi tarea de Encantamientos - dijo Victrix, sonriéndole. Joshua alzó las cejas, tratando de mantenerse serio.

- No voy a hacerte la tarea …

- Por favooooooooooooooor.

- ¡Vickie…!

Ella rió: ya sabía que no lo iba a convencer, pero era divertido intentarlo. Estaba por agregar algo, pero vio una figura grandísima de cuatro patas que la distrajo… era un perro negro, que caminaba hacia ella.

Aunque generalmente los perros (especialmente los grandes) la ponían nerviosa, había algo acerca de éste en particular que más bien la calmaba…

- ¿Es tuyo? - preguntó Joshua, extrañado, mientras ella acariciaba al perro. Victrix negó con la cabeza.

- No… pero creo que lo he visto en alguna parte - dijo Victrix. El perro sacudió la cola alegremente, haciendo un movimiento como de intentar abrazarla, lo que la hizo reír.

- Bueno… obviamente le agradas - dijo Joshua. El perro lo miró y le empezó ladrar. Victrix rió aún más fuerte.

- Y tú obviamente… no. Vamos, Snuffles, no ataques a Josh - dijo Victrix al perro, que se volteó hacia ella de nuevo y se dejó acariciar.

- ¿_Snuffles_? - preguntó Joshua, alzando las cejas.

- Sí… ¿no te parece que tiene cara de Snuffles? Como de perrito dulce… ¿verdad que sí, Snuffles? - le preguntaba ella al perro, que ladró en señal de asentimiento -. Sino pensara que es de alguien, secuestrara a al cachorro y me lo quedara.

- ¿Son ideas mías o me acabas de relegar por un… _perro_? - preguntó Joshua. Victrix rió y le dio un beso, causando que el perro le empezara a gruñir al chico. Victrix sonrió.

- ¿Celoso, no? Te pareces a alguien que conozco - dijo. Joshua frunció el ceño, poniendo en duda que la chica estuviera hablando de él… no lo estaba haciendo, por supuesto, se refería a Sirius.

El perro movió la cola alegremente y frotó su hocico contra la nariz de Victrix, haciéndola reír…

La chica frunció el ceño de repente, alejando su cara de golpe.

Reconocería esos ojos en cualquier parte… brillando por una sonrisa, detrás de una máscara, o en estado perruno.

Victrix agarró una de las patas del perro y la volteó, mirando la palma…

- Padfoot… - murmuró, impresionada. El perro la miraba en silencio, sin hacer un solo movimiento.

- ¿Qué dijiste? - preguntó Joshua. Ella negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera recién despertada.

- Nada… Josh, ya son las once y cuarto… y tendría que estar a las once y media en la torre Gryffindor - dijo ella, ida -. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

Joshua frunció el ceño.

- Vickie… ¿qué pasa? No te había visto esa expresión en la cara desde… desde que llegamos a Londres en el expreso de Hogwarts - dijo. Ella se sonrojó -. ¿Tiene algo que ver con…?

- ¿Sirius? - sugirió ella. Joshua asintió ligeramente, y Victrix vio con el rabillo del ojo cómo el perro agudizaba el oído -. Sí… es por algo que tiene que ver con él - miró al perro con una pizca de ira en la mirada -. Parece que todo tiene que ver con él últimamente.

Victrix metió sus libros rápidamente en su morral y se levantó, haciéndole una seña al perro para que la siguiera.

- No… puedo… creerlo - murmuró la chica a lo largo de todo el camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor -. Ladra dos veces si crees que haya alguien en la sala común, una si crees que esté vacía - el perro ladró una vez -. OK, entonces a la sala común. _Chudley Cannons_ - dijo a la señora gorda un momento después, y tanto ella como el perro entraron en la sala común, que estaba absolutamente vacía.

Victrix miró al perro fijamente por un momento, y él la miró de vuelta.

- ¡_Mutatum_! - exclamó Victrix, sacando la varita en un momento. Vio, impresionada, cómo el perro se convertía frente a sus ojos en Sirius Black. Él abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella fue más rápida que él -. ¡_Petrificus totalus_!

Victrix vio cómo el moreno se quedaba petrificado y la miraba fijamente, impotente… se asintió aliviada al verse en ventaja.

- No, Sirius… hablo _yo_ primero - dijo, lentamente -. Yo… ¡Merlín¿Cómo pudiste…¿Sabes cuántos riesgos tomaste al hacerte animago? - la chica suspiró -. Y… supongo que James y Peter también lo son… claro, de ahí vienen los sobrenombres… el Moony de Remus, asumo que tiene más que ver con su enfermedad que con que sea animago, que dudo que lo sea. Padfoot, un perro, Prongs sería… ¿un reno, quizás? - rió ligeramente -. ¿Un _unicornio_? Bueno, es algo con cuernos… y Wormtail… ¿un ciempiés¿Un gusano? El tipo es un ser mísero y despreciable, debe ser un animal pequeño… oh, cierto, disculpa. _Finite incantatem_.

- Gracias - dijo Sirius, estirándose un poco -. James es un ciervo… y Peter es una rata… ¿es necesario que insultes a Peter cada vez que puedes? Es uno de mis mejores amigos… - terminó, alzando las cejas. Ella se encogió de hombros.

- No me importa… ustedes son demasiado buenos para él - dijo simplemente -. Pues… es increíble que lo hayan podido hacer. Realmente extraordinario… pero sigue siendo muy, muy peligroso… si te hubiera pasado algo, cualquier cosa, no sé qué habría hecho… - dijo Victrix, arrepintiéndose de ello al instante. Sirius la miró con dulzura.

- No me pasó nada, Vixie… estoy completo y totalmente sano - dijo, sonriendo. Ella asintió -. ¿Ya puedo hablar yo…?

Ella lo miró, sorprendida por la pregunta.

- Sí… claro que sí.

- ¿Cómo… cómo me reconociste? Ni siquiera James lo hizo la primera vez que me vio en mi forma animal…

La chica se sonrojó por segunda vez aquella noche.

- Tus… tus ojos. No cambian cuando te transformas - tartamudeó -. Siempre me han gustado mucho tus ojos… los de Josh se parecen, pero tú tienes los ojos más espectaculares que he visto en un ser humano… o en un perro.

La mirada de Sirius se tornó fría de repente.

- Tenía entendido que habías terminado con McGraw - dijo.

- Pues… sí, sí lo había hecho. Pero regresamos - dijo Victrix -. ¿Acaso es tu problema?

- ¡Pues sí lo es! - exclamó Sirius -. Después de lo que pasó en el tren, sí lo es… y lo sabes.

- Ya va… ¿se supone que te _pertenezco_ porque me besaste? - preguntó ella.

Sirius se quedó frío ante aquella pregunta.

- Yo no dije… eso no fue lo que… ¡Maldita sea, Victrix, no voltees mis palabras! - dijo él, perdiendo la paciencia -. Claro que no me _perteneces_… pero sabes lo que siento por ti. Y después de lo que pasó en junio pensé que tú sentías lo…

Algo lo cortó en seco: Victrix se había puesto de puntillas y lo estaba besando.

- Ves… ya eso está mejor - dijo Sirius, sonriéndole después que se separaron. Ella lo miró por un momento y luego dio un paso atrás rápidamente, como si acabara de recibir una descarga eléctrica.

- No… no voy a pasar por esto otra vez - murmuró. Sirius frunció el ceño.

- ¿Pasar por qué¿Así de mal beso?

- No seas idiota, besas bien… _muy_ bien… me encanta eso que haces con… - se calló de repente y sacudió la cabeza -. No. No me vas a hacer pasar por eso de nuevo.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas?

- ¡Esto! - exclamó ella -. Besarme, dejarme sin pensar en nada más que en ti por meses y no decirme nada de nada después…

- ¿No decirte nada? - Sirius se veía cada vez más confundido -. ¡Me gustas, maldita sea! He estado los últimos cinco meses rompiéndome la cabeza pensando en ti, y en…

- ¡Pues yo estuve todo ese tiempo esperando que tú hicieras algo… cualquier cosa!

- ¡Te besé… y tú me besaste a mí! - exclamó Sirius, incrédulo -. ¡Eso es hacer algo!

- Y después no supe nada de ti por meses… excepto por la carta que me mandaste en vacaciones, que contenía unas cinco líneas - dijo Victrix, calmándose un poco, mirándolo intensamente -. No sabía qué pensar. Con que hubieses hecho un sólo comentario… pero, Sirius¿estás consciente de que ésta es la primera vez que hablamos desde que nos besamos en junio?

- Sí… tienes razón - dijo Sirius, después de pensárselo un momento -. Pero Vixie… ya sabías lo que…

- No, no sabía - dijo ella, antes que él pudiera terminar -. Me pudiste haber besado simplemente por tratarme de proteger… o por que tuviste un impulso… o…

De nuevo, una frase fue cortada a la mitad, por la misma razón que la vez anterior… Sirius había agarrado a Victrix por la barbilla y la había besado.

- Te besé esa vez porque siempre lo había querido hacer… y te beso ahora porque quiero seguir besándote siempre, preciosa - le dijo Sirius al oído.

Victrix sonrió. Sirius miró su reloj y también sonrió.

- Cierra los ojos y espérame aquí por un momento… - dijo Sirius. Ella alzó una ceja, extrañada -. Vamos, confía en mí… cierra los ojos, Vixie.

Ella lo miró suspicazmente y cerró los ojos. Sirius subió un momento a su dormitorio y regresó con una especie de castillo en miniatura (alrededor de un metro) empaquetado mágicamente para que no se pudiera ver qué había adentro; la dejó en el suelo.

- OK… un momento más, Vix - dijo Sirius.

- Sirius¿qué estás haciendo? - preguntó ella, moviendo una pierna en señal de intranquilidad.

- Ah, qué poca paciencia, pequeña - dijo Sirius, chasqueando la lengua. Victrix rió -. Bien… no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero son las doce y cuarto de la noche… de un cinco de noviembre. Por lo tanto…

- … mi cumpleaños - completó ella.

- _Finite_ _incantatem_ - dijo Sirius, apuntándole al castillito -. Feliz cumpleaños, Vixiegenie… ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Ella los abrió, luego agachándose… una sonrisa gigantesca se formó en su rostro al ver lo que había dentro del castillo: un gatito persa gris de ojos azules que se le acercó cuando la vio y empezó a juguetear con su mano, ronroneando.

- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa, agachándose junto a ella. Victrix se le tiró encima, abrazándolo.

- ¡Me _encanta_¡Es _precioso_! - exclamó la chica.

- Me alegro que te guste - dijo él, riendo -. Lo vi hace unas semanas en el callejón Diagon y pensé en ti… me lo estaba guardando Andrómeda, pero vino ayer a traerlo.

- ¡Gracias! - repetía Victrix una y otra vez, mientras jugueteaba con el gatito.

- ¿Cómo la vas a llamar? Es hembra, por cierto… - dijo Sirius.

- _Hmm_… ¿qué tal Artemis?

- ¿Como la diosa griega? - preguntó Sirius, divertido.

- Sí… según la mitología, ella creó a los gatos para… ¿por qué era? No sé, pero lo hizo.

- Para poner en ridículo a Apolo porque él había inventado a los leones para asustarla - dijo Sirius. Victrix asintió, mientras seguía jugando con Artemis -. Hablando de nombres… ¿_Snuffles_? - preguntó, alzando una ceja. Victrix rió.

- ¿No te gusta? Realmente sí te ves como… como un cachorrito lindo y dulce.

- _Soy_ lindo y dulce - dijo él, sonriendo.

- Bueno… depende. Conmigo sí… no eres exactamente dulce con Joshua, por ejemplo - dijo Victrix.

- Quizá porque deberías estar conmigo y no con él - le dijo Sirius en voz baja. Victrix lo miró a los ojos -. Muy bien, tienes razón, la última vez no hice nada… lo hago ahora. Vixie¿quieres ser mi novia?

- Sí, Snuffles, sí quiero ser tu novia - dijo ella, sonriendo. Sirius también sonrió, besándola -. Pero… no quiero decirle a nadie. No todavía.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que tomarme eso¿No quieres terminar con el idiota de McGraw y por eso prefieres mantenerlo en secreto?

- Déjate de idioteces, Sirius… - dijo Victrix, haciendo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia -. A él si le tengo que decir. Estoy hablando de nuestros amigos… Merlín, si eres paranoico…

- Ah… sí, disculpa. Les diremos cuando tú estés lista, pequeña - dijo Sirius, guiñándole un ojo. Bostezó -. A quién engaño… no voy a hacer el ensayo de Encantamientos hoy… ¿ya tú lo terminaste?

- Está como a la mitad - dijo ella, también bostezando -. Más tarde le digo a Lils que me lo haga… no debería hacerme trabajar en mi cumpleaños.

- Ah, abusando de tu mejor amiga… te he enseñado bien, querida aprendiz - dijo Sirius solemnemente, haciendo que Victrix sonriera -. Vixie, te estás cayendo del sueño… ve a dormir.

- ¡No tengo sueño! - protestó Victrix, pero un bostezo la delató -. Bueno, quizá algo de sueño…

- Ya sé, ya sé. Vete a dormir, sino no te vas a poder levantar en la mañana - dijo Sirius, levantándose del piso y ayudándola a ella a pararse también. Artemis ronroneó alrededor de la pierna de la chica, y ella agarró a la gatita.

- Hasta mañana, Snuffles… es definitivo, voy a adoptar ese sobrenombre - dijo la chica, sonriendo.

- Hasta mañana Vixie - dijo él, dándole un beso. Ella se volteó para subir a su habitación -. ¿Te gusta tu mascota nueva?

- ¿Cuál de las dos… el gato o el perro? - preguntó Victrix, volteando a mirarlo. Sirius soltó una carcajada.

- Ambos.

- Me _encantan_… - dijo ella, sonriendo. Se devolvió en sus pasos y lo besó de nuevo, para luego subir a su habitación.

Sirius se quedó un momento mirando las escaleras por las que había subido la chica, sonriendo.

- Pareces un idiota enamorado de unas escaleras - dijo la voz de James tras él. Sirius volteó, aún sonriendo.

- Cierra el pico Prongs - dijo, de buen humor -. ¿Qué tal la cita?

James se encogió de hombros.

- La chica no es exactamente una futura orden de Merlín, y dejémoslo así - dijo James -. ¿Y tú… terminaste la tarea?

- No la he ni empezado - dijo Sirius alegremente -. Mañana la hago… o me copio de Moony, que es lo mismo.

- Eres un completo vago… - dijo James, negando con la cabeza. Sirius rió.

- Lo sé… un vago con sueño. Me voy a dormir… - dijo, bostezando de nuevo.

- Creo que te acompaño… muero de sueño - dijo James, también bostezando.

Ambos chicos fueron a su dormitorio en silencio… James, malhumorado por una cita bastante fallida, y Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ah, he escrito mejores, ya lo sé, pero éste me gusta. ¡Review!**


	10. Navidad I: Caballero andante

Capítulo diez, _Navidad I: Caballero andante._

Llevaban dos días de vacaciones, y James y Sirius se habían ido a casa de Potter para pasar Navidad… Remus y Peter habían llegado también al valle de Godric a pasar un par de días con ellos… al mejor estilo Hogwarts, los cuatro merodeadores sueltos.

Claro, no era la mitad de divertido que en el colegio… ¿a qué peligro se podrían enfrentar, sin luna llena, sin toque de queda, sin Slytherins a los cuales hechizar, sin posibilidades de huir de los profesores?

Pero bueno… aquello era lo que había. Y por el lado amable, estar absolutamente solos y sin ligues a ningún tipo de reglas (considerando la de malacrianzas que le dejaban pasar los padres de James al chico y a su ahora prácticamente hermano adoptado, Sirius) no tenía nada de malo… aunque estaba el detalle de que casi todos eran menores de edad, y por tanto no podían hacer magia fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

- Tecnicidades - estaba diciéndole James a sus amigos, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa -. Tenemos suficiente mercancía de Zonko almacenada para no necesitar nada de magia. Aparte de la capa de invisibilidad.

- Y, bueno, cualquier emergencia Moony tiene diecisiete - dijo Peter, mirando a Remus con una sonrisa.

- Correcto… - dijo Remus, no muy convencido -. Por tanto tengo la obligación de comportarme como un mago responsable. No cuenten conmigo.

- Oh, vamos Moony… sabes que quieres hacerlo - dijo James -. Juro solemnemente…

- Creo que no confío mucho en tus propósitos cuando empiezas una frase con "juro solemnemente" - dijo Remus, alzando una ceja. James rió.

- Bueno, bueno. Sólo usaremos tu estatus de mayor de edad en casos absolutamente necesarios. Y prometo no hacerle nada a nadie… a menos que Snivellus se interponga - dijo James, serio -. ¿Cierto, Padfoot?

- ¿_Hmmm_? - preguntó Sirius, que no había estado prestando atención.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - preguntó James, molesto -. ¡Llevas días ido¡No le haces caso a nada!

- Ay, Prongs, no seas exagerado. ¿Qué eres, mi novia? - dijo Sirius, rodando los ojos.

- ¡Eso es! - dijo Peter, alzando las cejas -. Estás pensando en la chica misteriosa.

- ¿Qué chica misteriosa? - preguntó Sirius, sorprendido… ¿acaso no se estaban escondiendo bien?

- ¿Con la que sales más o menos todos los días y después no nos dices nada? - preguntó Remus, divertido. Sirius se sonrojó -. Creo que ya te acordaste - terminó su amigo, riendo.

- Sí… ya me acordé - dijo Sirius, tratando de sonar sarcástico sin demasiado éxito.

- ¿Piensas decirnos quién es, o nos mandas las invitaciones a la boda? - preguntó James. Sirius se puso incluso más rojo, y sus tres amigos casi rodaban por el piso de la risa.

- Cállate - musitó -. Y no, no les pienso decir. Ya pueden seguir hablando.

Los otros tres se miraron por un momento, para luego seguir las instrucciones que se les había dado: habían aprendido hacía muchos años que, cuando Sirius Black se decidía con algo, no tenía punto tratar de convencerlo de lo contrario… no había manera, y era definitivo.

Sirius oyó a James diciendo algo acerca de fuegos artificiales de Filibuster y su mente empezó a divagar de nuevo.

Por supuesto, sus amigos tenían razón: estaba pensando en Victrix. No que no lo hiciera a menudo (tenía la impresión de pasar el ochenta por ciento de su tiempo pensando en su novia) pero esa vez era distinto…

El último mes había sido uno de los mejores de su vida, si es que no se llevaba el primer premio, y todo era gracias a Victrix. Aparte de que le encantaba estar tanto tiempo con ella, habían recuperado una parte de su relación que se había perdido cuando él había empezado a hechizar a quienquiera que saliera con ella: eran amigos otra vez.

En mes y medio, había sido todo absolutamente perfecto: no habían peleado ni una vez…

Hasta hacía tres días.

El último día de clases del trimestre, Sirius y Victrix se habían citado para verse en un salón abandonado del segundo piso, a las seis. A las seis y cuarto, Victrix todavía no había llegado… Sirius salió a buscarla, preocupado: ella nunca llegaba tarde.

La había conseguido en un pasillo de la planta baja, en pleno duelo con un Slytherin de séptimo curso. Aunque la chica iba ganando (lo tenía acorralado) un sentido protector estúpido hizo que Sirius diera un brinco y gritara un hechizo petrificador hacia el Slytherin… aunque surtió efecto, había hecho caer a Victrix en el camino, y lo había dicho demasiado fuerte: la profesora McGonagall lo escuchó y, al ver al Slytherin "victimizado" por ambos Gryffindors le había quitado cien puntos a la casa (cincuenta cada uno)

Victrix se había quedado callada por un buen rato, sin siquiera mirarlo, hasta que finalmente lo llevó aparte a un salón de clases vacío y le gritó por unos diez minutos, sin dejarlo replicar. Le dijo todo lo que había ido acumulando por años en ese aspecto: que no tenía que meterse en sus asuntos personales, que estaba lo suficientemente grandecita para cuidarse ella sola, y finalmente que el que estuvieran saliendo no significaba que se convertía automáticamente en su salvador particular.

La chica había terminado su discurso con un comentario lapidario:

- Estoy harta, _harta_, de que me intentes proteger de cualquier amenaza existente o inventada. Métetelo en la cabeza, Sirius Black: no eres un caballero andante, y yo no soy una princesa atrapada una torre custodiada por un dragón - Victrix, roja de furia, lo había mirado a los ojos intensamente y luego había hecho un énfasis doloroso en la siguiente palabra -. _Terminamos_.

Sirius, sentado en la plaza mayor del valle de Godric, rodeado de sus amigos, se maldijo por milésima vez por haberse comportado como un imbécil. No podía evitarlo: realmente se le nublaba el cerebro cuando veía el más mínimo indicio de peligro que podría estar rodeando a Victrix… y aquello le había pasado siempre.

Y ahora no se le ocurría absolutamente nada para que ella lo perdonara. Había estado pensando en ello por los últimos tres días, y su mente estaba completamente en blanco.

- Padfoot… Padfoot… - oyó desde lejos, pero no le prestó mucha atención -. ¡SIRIUS!

Volteó a ver a James, alzando las cejas: solamente lo llamaba por su nombre cuando estaba de muy mal humor.

- ¡Te estoy oyendo, Prongs! - dijo Sirius, aunque no lo estaba haciendo en lo absoluto.

- Sí, claro, estoy seguro - dijo James, malhumorado -. Entonces¿qué dices¿Esta noche vamos a…?

Algo detuvo a James en media pregunta: un mago gordo y con toda la cara del mundo de ser un engatusador había aparecido en medio de la plaza y estaba hablando en voz baja a otro mago de aspecto sombrío. Los cuatro chicos se los quedaron mirando.

- Je… Dung - comentó James, soltando un bufido. Sus amigos lo miraron -. Llevaba tiempo que no lo veía por aquí.

- ¿Lo conoces? - preguntó Peter.

- Sí, es Mundungus Fletcher - dijo James, asintiendo -. Es una especie de contrabandista de objetos mágicos… y un tipo muy divertido, de paso.

Sirius asintió, pero se concentró en la bolsa negra llena de objetos que tenía Fletcher colgando de un hombro… dentro de él, vio lo que parecía ser una trompeta antigua de un material que probablemente era bronce.

- ¡ESO ES! - exclamó, quizá más alto de lo que pretendía.

- ¿Ah? - preguntó Remus, sin entender, mientras los otros dos también lo miraban confundidos.

- Olvídenlo… chicos, tengo que hacer algo. _Hmm_, probablemente no regrese hasta mañana… si tengo suerte - dijo Sirius, alzando las cejas. Sonrió rápidamente a sus amigos y se le acercó a Fletcher cautelosamente… le dijo algunas palabras y el último asintió, sacudiendo la mano del chico.

- ¿Qué le pasa a ése? - preguntó Peter. James y Regulus se encogieron de hombros.

- Nunca ha sido muy cuerdo… parece que ahora es que está abriéndose totalmente a la locura - dijo James. Peter y Remus sonrieron, luego asintiendo: sí, extrañamente, aquello era lo que tenía más sentido pensar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

En un balcón del segundo piso de una casa londinense, una chica morena de diecisiete años estaba sentada con las piernas extendidas sobre una mesita, mirando fijamente un pergamino que tenía sobre las rodillas y moviendo la pluma entre sus dedos, sin saber qué escribir.

Quería escribirle a Sirius, decirle que lo sentía y que había exagerado… decirle que no había querido terminar con él, que simplemente se había dejado llevar por la rabia del momento…

Pero no hallaba las palabras. Siempre le pasaba eso: cada vez que trataba de expresar sus sentimientos, sufría un bloqueo total.

Aunque tenía tantas cosas que decirle…

Miró al cielo y notó que el sol se estaba poniendo… debía llevar ahí sentada unas tres horas, tratando de escribir la carta… una carta que se limitaba a decir "Snuffles" al principio. A falta de inspiración, se había pasado buena parte del tiempo haciéndole corazoncitos alrededor y escribiendo "Vixie y Snuffles" alrededor de la hoja.

Miró el pergamino y soltó un suspiro… qué montón de idioteces. No podía evitarlas, cierto, pero seguían siendo un montón de idioteces.

Echó un vistazo hacia atrás, hacia dentro de la casa, y frunció el ceño: le molestaba el silencio absoluto que se cernía sobre el lugar. Estaba sola, y estaría sola por otros cinco días: sus padres se habían ido de emergencia a Egipto al haber sido llamados como representantes de Inglaterra del cuerpo diplomático mágico. Y su hermana se había mudado de casa hacía un par de años… se hallaba sola por una semana. Sus padres habían tratado de convencerla de ir con ellos, pero ella había preferido quedarse en Londres: después de todo, ya era mayor de edad y tenía suficiente experticia mágica como para saber cuidarse a sí misma.

Victrix miró el pergamino de nuevo, y se sintió impotente y estúpida. ¿Era tan difícil encontrar palabras para disculparse con la persona que más le importaba en el mundo?

Aparentemente sí. Frunció el ceño y apuntó su varita al pergamino… pero fue detenida a medio hechizo.

Una trompeta había empezado a sonar desde muy cerca, sobresaltándola y haciendo que su varita se cayera en el piso del balcón.

La trompeta volvió a sonar mientras ella alcanzaba su varita. Frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Qué demonios…? - se preguntó.

- ¡LORD SIRIUS BLACK DEL VALLE DE GODRIC SE ANUNCIA! - gritó una voz. La chica abrió mucho los ojos y se paró de golpe, asomándose en el balcón.

Vio a dos hombres en la acera de su casa… uno, de unos treinta años, gordo y sosteniendo una trompeta, usando un disfraz de poeta medieval (en el que se veía honestamente incómodo); y otro hombre, de dieciséis años de armadura de hierro, sosteniendo una lanza en la mano derecha.

Victrix rió, inclinándose sobre el pasamanos del balcón.

- Sirius¿qué estás…?

- ¡No temáis, bella dama! - gritó él -. Sir Black os rescatará del temible dragón que cuida vuestros aposentos… ¡esperad, princesa!

Victrix rió aún más fuerte, mientras veía cómo el acompañante de Sirius disimulaba cómo aparecía mágicamente una escalera y la ponía frente al chico. Varios _muggles_ que pasaban miraban la escena con diversión, mientras Sirius subía la escalera lentamente, como si estuviera cumpliendo la última fase de una muy importante misión.

Llegó frente a Victrix en un minuto. Había aparecido un bouquet de rosas rojas que le dio a ella, que lo miraba impresionada.

_Se ve espectacular_… pensaba Victrix, mientras agarraba las flores.

- Pequeña… se me es difícil evitarlo - le susurró Sirius, con una media sonrisa -. Sé que eres totalmente autosuficiente, y una de las brujas más poderosas que conozco… pero tengo un tic que me obliga a tratar de salvarte siempre, preciosa, porque no sé qué haría si te pasara algo - dijo. Victrix sonrió, casi derritiéndose ante aquello -. Voy a tratar de dejar el tic, porque sé que te molesta, y con toda la razón.

- Gracias - dijo Victrix -. Pero… fui muy dura contigo. No quise decir todas esas cosas… especialmente no quería…

- Lo sé - dijo Sirius, asintiendo -. No te culpo, estabas molesta - se quitó el casco e hizo una reverencia, regresando a su papel teatral de caballero en armadura. Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo en un tono más alto, como para que toda la audiencia lo escuchara -. En todo caso, bella princesa, el punto de todo esto es deciros que aunque sé que no soy un caballero andante, he de intentarlo… por preocuparme demasiado por vuestra merced, y quereros cuidar siempre. Y dudo que tal preocupación cambie algún día, mi vida.

La sonrisa de la chica creció.

- Espero que no lo haga, sir Black - dijo -. Y te equivocas, Sirius. Sí que eres un caballero andante. _Mi_ príncipe azul.

Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa y luego la besó.

Se oyeron aplausos y gritos cerca… todos los muggles alrededor los estaban aplaudiendo, aparte de Mundungus Fletcher, el anunciador de Sirius.

Los dos chicos se separaron y miraron hacia abajo, agarrándose de las manos.

- Vixie… - susurró Sirius. Ella lo miró.

- ¿Sí, Snuffles?

- Te amo -era la primera vez que se lo decía.

Ella sonrió y apretó más la mano de su novio entre la suya propia.

- Y yo te amo a ti - dijo ella, besándolo de nuevo.

Una vez se separaron, vieron cómo Mundungus lanzaba fuegos artificiales que reventaron con fuerza a lo largo del cielo londinense. Sirius y Victrix se miraron riendo.

- Ahora… vamos a sacarte de esa armadura - dijo Victrix con una sonrisita.

- Creo que me agrada esa propuesta - dijo Sirius, alzando una ceja. Ella sonrió aún más ampliamente, mientras abría la puerta del balcón y entraba, jalando a Sirius hacia dentro con ella.

Él la siguió, no sin antes tirar un pequeño saco con la cantidad de dinero que había acordado con Mundungus Fletcher por ayudarlo, más una pequeña propina: la idea de los fuegos artificiales había sido completamente de Fletcher.

- Me cae bien ese tipo - dijo Sirius al entrar a la casa -. Sino fuera por él, seguiría en casa de James pensando en cómo recuperarte.

- Se ve agradable - dijo Victrix.

Antes de que Sirius pudiera contestarle, ella lo estaba besando apasionadamente.

_Realmente hay momentos para pensar en tipos que te hacen favores_, pensó Sirius, mientras besaba a Victrix y pasaba una mano por su espalda.

Un momento después, prácticamente se había olvidado de la existencia de Fletcher.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**¿Qué tal? Me pareció buena idea poner cómo había conocido Sirius a Mundungus Fletcher, y por qué asumo yo que le caía tan bien… supongo que si te ayudan a volverte a ganar el corazón del amor de tu vida no es tan difícil que te agrade alguien.**

**En todo caso… ¡review!**


	11. Navidad II: Descubrimiento

Capítulo once, _Navidad II: Descubrimiento_.

Bastet llevaba unos tres o cuatro días dándole vueltas al asunto. Aunque tenía planeado pasar navidades en casa de James (donde iba a haber una fiesta en la víspera) y estar con Remus ese día, lo otro era bastante preocupante: una de sus mejores amigas estaba sola en una de las ciudades más peligrosas del mundo, e iba a pasar una semana sola en su casa… navidad incluida.

Había pasado los últimos dos días planeando con Lily… aunque ella no tenía ninguna objeción en ir a Londres y pasar navidades en casa de Victrix (porque según ella "no estaba exactamente esperando con ansias ir a la fiesta en casa de Potter") no podía ir hasta el cuarto día de vacaciones, porque sus padres ya habían planeado una visita a una tía suya.

Bastet, por otro lado, había conseguido permiso de su padre para irse de una vez, y ya estaba en el autobús noctámbulo, llegando a Londres. No le había avisado a Victrix que iba, para darle la sorpresa de que tanto ella como Lily iban a pasar navidades en su casa.

Antes de ir a Londres, había pasado por el valle de Godric, para saludar a los chicos y pasar un rato con ellos, ya que como iban las cosas no los vería hasta Año Nuevo.

Su novio, James y Peter parecían preocupados cuando los vio: el día anterior, Sirius, que llevaba días comportándose extraño, había desaparecido después de hablar con un tal Mundungus Fletcher en la plaza del valle de Godric… el chico, que solía decirle cada movimiento que hacía a James como si éste fuera su capitán de mando, no había ni siquiera dado una idea de a dónde iba, mucho menos escrito desde el día anterior… y ya era casi mediodía. Cuando Bastet había salido de la casa, James acababa de escribirle una carta a Sirius llena de insultos y acusaciones de negligencia, causando risas de todos los demás. La había mandado con la misma lechuza de Sirius, una lechuza negra llamada _Raven_ que se veía honestamente molesta por haber sido dejada por su dueño.

Finalmente, Bastet llegaba al número 223b de Baker Street, una casa de dos pisos en medio de un famoso barrio muggle londinense… y el único hogar de magos en treinta kilómetros a la redonda.

Bastet llegó a la puerta de la casa y notó el sistema de seguridad que contenía: antes de que cualquiera entrara, le hacía decir su nombre, colocar su varita para verificación en un orificio, y especificar su relación con los inquilinos y una memoria propia con algún miembro de la familia autentificación; si estaba en la lista de personas gratas a los habitantes de la casa (y se comprobaba la autenticidad del personaje en cuestión) la casa los dejaba pasar. Aquello era una medida de seguridad impuesta por el Ministerio de Magia para todas las casas de personajes importantes de la política mágica inglesa.

Bastet se tomó unos veinte minutos con todo el proceso (especialmente sustrayendo la memoria de su cerebro, porque sólo había visto a gente haciendo aquello, sin tener experiencia propia) pero a la final fue reconocida y se le permitió entrar.

La casa estaba en completo silencio, ni siquiera había luces encendidas, lo cual era bastante extraño considerando que la casa estaba llena de lámparas muggles en todas partes… probablemente Vic seguía dormida, después de todo la chica solía despertarse al mediodía o más tarde. Bastet miró la cantidad de objetos extraños alrededor y soltó un bufido: Victrix siempre le había dicho que sus padres eran ligeramente obsesivos con la tecnología muggle, lo cual siempre había molestado terriblemente a su hermana, que detestaba todo lo que no fuera estricta y puramente mágico.

La chica caminó a lo largo y sonrió al ver el caos que se cernía sobre la sala: estando sola, su amiga solía no tener demasiado sentido del orden. Estando acompañada tampoco, pero probablemente no ayudaba tener una casa completamente para ella.

Contribuyendo con el desorden, dejó el baúl con sus cosas en medio de la sala y subió las escaleras.

Miró el piso de arriba, extrañada. Habían piezas de una armadura de hierro, esparcidas por toda la sala de estar de arriba… como si alguien estuviera tratando de armar uno de esos trajes, o se hubiese vestido con aquello…

Raro. A veces no entendía a su mejor amiga en lo absoluto.

Miró hacia el cuarto de Victrix y rió ligeramente: la puerta estaba cerrada. La paranoia de su amiga no conocía límites: cerraba la puerta de su cuarto incluso cuando estaba completamente sola en la casa.

Sonrió maliciosamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta: por andar de vaga dormida hasta las doce y media del mediodía, la iba a despertar de un susto.

Abrió la puerta de golpe.

- ¡Vic-Vic sorpre…! - exclamó, pero se quedó en media frase. Miró con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta como un pez fuera del agua la escena frente a ella.

Victrix estaba dormida, con una sábana a media espalda descubriendo un hombro desnudo, pero aquello no era lo que había dejado a Bastet sin palabras: al lado de ella dormía Sirius Black, con una mano rodeándole la cintura a la chica y la cabeza casi completamente escondida en la curva de su cuello.

- ¡WOW! - gritó Bastet de la impresión, y Sirius abrió los ojos de golpe.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - murmuró el chico, subiendo la vista. Alzó las cejas -. Oh… ehm. Hola Bas - parecía avergonzado. Sacudió ligeramente a Victrix, luego dándole un beso en el hombro -. Ehm, Vixie… Bastet está aquí.

Victrix abrió los ojos con cara de sueño y miró hacia la puerta, donde vio a su amiga todavía en shock.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero Bastet se había volteado y salido del cuarto.

- Mierda… - murmuró Victrix, sentándose. Sirius le lanzó una bata que estaba en su lado de la cama, mientras también se sentaba y empezaba a vestir.

Victrix se puso la bata rápidamente y bajó las escaleras, donde estaba Bastet impresionada. Dio dos palmadas y todas las luces de la sala se encendieron.

- ¡WOW! - repitió -. Eso es… ¡WOW¡Merlín¡Pensé que estabas sola!

- Ehm… lo estaba. Pero Sirius vino ayer y…

- ¿Es… común que aparezca de repente en tu casa o…? - preguntó Bastet, sin saber cómo formular bien su duda.

- Bueno, no en mi casa… nunca había venido antes - dijo Victrix, lentamente -. Pero… llevamos algo de tiempo saliendo.

Bastet hizo una pausa.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó. Victrix asintió, sin saber qué leer de la expresión de su amiga: simplemente se veía sorprendida, sin reacción específica -. ¡Eso es… es…!

- ¿Es…? - preguntó Victrix, invitándola a seguir con un gesto.

- ¡ES FANTASTICO! - gritó Bastet, abrazándola de golpe. Victrix rió y devolvió el abrazo -. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

- No le hemos dicho a nadie - dijo Sirius, mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Cargaba la ropa que tenía debajo de la armadura el día anterior. Victrix no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, que él notó -. ¿Qué pasa?

- Que te ves muy, _muy_ bien con ropa muggle - dijo ella. Él rió y se paró a su lado.

- Chicos… esto es genial. Genial. Tienen que decirle a los otros de una… - empezó Bastet. Ambos sacudieron la cabeza -. ¿Por qué no?

- Es que… digo… apenas estamos _empezando_ a salir, sólo llevamos mes y medio - dijo Victrix -. No es que no queramos decirles pero… ¿tienes idea de la libertad que nos da el que _no_ lo sepan¿Te imaginas lo que diría Lils si supiera que soy novia de Sirius?

- … y James probablemente se burlaría hasta el final de los tiempos - dijo Sirius, alzando las cejas.

Bastet miró a Sirius con las cejas alzadas.

- ¿Y tú no te burlarías de él si empezara a salir con Lily? - preguntó. Sirius soltó una sonrisa delatora -. Por cierto… están preocupados por ti. Estuve en casa de James hace un rato y…

El ruido de una lechuza picoteando una ventana cercana no la dejó terminar. Sirius abrió la ventana al reconocer a su lechuza, Raven, que lo picoteó en señal de disgusto.

- Auch… hey, no es que te haya dejado sola - le dijo al ave, acariciándola, mientras abría la carta. La leyó, riendo a cada dos líneas, luego mirando a las dos chicas -. En resumen, Prongs dice que o me aparezco inmediatamente o va a enviar una brigada de dementores a buscarme.

- ¿Te vas? - le preguntó Victrix.

- Debería… vamos, preciosa, no pongas esa cara. No vas a quedarte sola… y, bueno, sería algo desconsiderado quedarme ahora que Bastet está aquí, a nadie le gusta ser quinta rueda - terminó el chico, alzando las cejas. Victrix hizo un puchero, pero asintió. Él pasó la mirada de su novia a su amiga -. ¿Van a la fiesta de navidad en casa de los Potter?

Las dos se miraron.

- Yo por mi voy… ¿supongo que te quedarás aquí para Navidad, Bassy? - preguntó Victrix.

- Pues, sí… y Lil también, llega mañana - dijo Bastet -. Y a mi me encantaría pasar nochebuena con ustedes - terminó, mirando a Sirius.

- Entonces está decidido, somos mayoría. Y bah… Lils también quiere ir, sólo que está tratando de cubrir las apariencias - dijo Victrix con un guiño, mientras Bastet asentía.

- ¿Entonces sí van? Genial. Las veo allá entonces - dijo Sirius -. Adiós Bastet, hasta luego pequeña - le dio un beso a Victrix y se acercó a la chimenea, exclamando "¡mansión Potter!" y luego desapareciendo entre polvos flú.

Una vez estuvieron solas, Bastet alzó las cejas y le dirigió a su amiga una sonrisa diabólica.

- Vamos, Vic. _Es tu deber femenino contarle a tu mejor amiga cómo, cuándo y dónde empezaste a salir con tu novio_ - dijo Bastet, imitando el tono de voz que Victrix había usado más de un año antes al decir esas mismas palabras. La morena rió, divertida, al darse cuenta de que había sido cogida en sus propias redes -. Recuérdalo, Vic… _está en el manual_.

Victrix asintió solemnemente, luego dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su de amiga y contándoselo todo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sirius estaba sentado en un sofá, con las piernas extendidas sobre una mesa y los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Había llegado como si no hubiera pasado nada, y obviado completamente cualquier comentario de parte sus amigos, que finalmente se habían resignado… aunque James se veía bastante malhumorado. Estaban ambos en la sala de la casa de los Potter, ya que Remus y Peter habían salido a comprar algunas cosas.

- Por cierto, Jamsie, la carta que me enviaste con _Raven_ fue algo agresiva¿no te parece? - le estaba diciendo Sirius, negando con la cabeza en señal de reproche.

- Y el hecho de desaparecerte y no decirle a tu mejor amigo dónde estabas fue algo desleal¿no te parece? - le respondió James.

- Vamos, Prongs - dijo Sirius, incómodo -. Había algo que tenía que hacer, así de simple.

James le dirigió una mirada de reproche. Sirius frunció el ceño… realmente era molesto tener que ocultarle algo a su mejor amigo, especialmente algo importante. Realmente le daba muy igual que se burlara o no de él, pero.

Bueno, a la final era decisión de Victrix. Y ella todavía no quería decirle a nadie… así que ahí se quedaba.

- Si pudiera decírtelo lo haría - dijo Sirius, suspirando -. En serio.

- Sí, lo sé, lo sé - dijo James, encogiéndose de hombros -. Es que, bueno, es raro. Digo, los mejores amigos se cuentan todo¿no?

- No depende de mi, Prongs - Sirius sacudió la cabeza lentamente -. Si la pudiera convencer sería otra cosa pero…

- ¡AJA! - la voz de James sonaba triunfante, mientras Sirius hacía una mueca, dándose cuenta de lo que había dejado escapar -. Muy bien, ya eso es un avance. ¿La conozco?

- Quizás - dijo Sirius.

- ¿En qué casa está?

- Muy bien, muy bien - dijo James, después de un momento de silencio sepulcral… obviamente Sirius no diría nada -. Pero me enteraré, Padfoot, y me reiré al averiguar quién fue la chica que logró que le ocultaras su identidad a tu mejor amigo.

Sirius estalló en risas.

- ¿Esto viniendo del tipo que se quitó las patillas que cargaba desde hacía meses solo porque una chica _con la que ni siquiera estaba saliendo_ le dijo que se le veían horribles? - preguntó Sirius, aún riendo. James se puso rojo.

- ¡Eso fue hace _meses_! Cuando Evans dijo es…

- ¿A quién engañas? Lo harías de nuevo - dijo Sirius, divertido.

- ¡No lo…! - empezó James, mientras Sirius lo miraba con incredulidad -. Bueno, quizá si lo volvería a hacer¿y qué?

- Nada, nada en absoluto - dijo Sirius, sonriendo -. Y hey… Lily no parece odiarte mucho este año. No te ha insultado una vez en lo que llevamos de curso… no me mires con esa cara, estoy hablando en serio. ¿Cuál es la estrategia, que aparentemente te está funcionando?

- No meterme con Snape cuando está ella cerca - dijo James. Sirius asintió.

- Sí, al parecer realmente le molesta eso… creo que me incluyó en su lista negra después del examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - Sirius se encogió de hombros -. No que Snivellus no se lo mereciera, claro…

- En caso de que se mereciera el ataque inesperado (que no se lo merecía) mínimo no se merecía la humillación pública - dijo Remus lanzándoles una mirada reprobatoria, mientras él y Peter se sentaban.

- Bah - dijo James, aunque parecía algo incómodo ante el comentario -. ¿Lo tienen todo?

- Sí… lo dejamos en la cocina - dijo Peter, asintiendo -. ¿Quiénes vienen a la fiesta mañana?

- Buena parte de sexto curso de Gryffindor - dijo James, alzando las cejas.

- Creo que ni Bastet, Lily y Victrix van a venir - dijo Remus. Sirius negó con la cabeza.

- Sí vienen.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes? - preguntó Remus, frunciendo el ceño.

- Tengo oídos en todas partes… - dijo Sirius, usando un tono de voz más profundo y grave que el suyo normal. Peter rió.

- No uses esa voz, es perturbante - dijo James. Sirius rió, asintiendo.

- De acuerdo… y lo sé porque Vix me mandó una lechuza hace un rato diciéndome que sí venían - dijo Sirius.

Remus se lo quedó mirando, callado. Llevaba un poco más de un mes notando que, por casualidad, cada vez que Sirius desaparecía misteriosamente, Victrix hacía lo mismo… aparte de que los dos se dirigían miradas cómplices de rato a rato.

Aunque no tenía cómo comprobar nada, tenía la duda… pero, bueno, en caso de que fuera así, Sirius se los diría eventualmente.

Habría que esperar para ver…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**¿Qué tal? Ya sé que el final está algo flojo, pero lo importante era que Bastet los descubriera…**

**alexandra** **potter** **¡gracias por tu review! No te preocupes, que no me olvido de las otras parejas… lo que pasa es que yo, personalmente, tengo un _crush_ GIGANTESCO en Sirius (se nota¿verdad? D) y me gusta mucho explotar su relación con Victrix. Pero ya me voy a poner las pilas desde el capítulo siguiente con Remus-Bastet y James-Lily. ¡Sigue leyendo!)**


	12. Arena, sol y peleas

Capítulo doce, _Arena, sol y peleas_.

La habían convencido sin decirle de qué trataba aquello. Al cabo de un par de días de enseñarle folletos y contarle todas las maravillas del lugar, Lily y Victrix habían persuadido a Bastet a la playa a pasarse una semana.

Aunque la chica parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que aquello coincidía con la semana de su cumpleaños…

Como la menor del grupo, por tanto la que cumplía años de último, ambas chicas habían decidido celebrar su cumpleaños diecisiete en Niza, en la Riviera Francesa, aunque no le habían informado a la chica de aquello

Lily y Victrix le habían dicho a Remus, por supuesto (el chico incluso había planeado buena parte del horario) pero no estaba seguro de poder ir…

Mientras tanto, las tres chicas acababan de llegar a Niza por un expreso mágico internacional, haciendo el tramo de Londres a Niza en treinta minutos. Tanto Victrix como Lily se habían hecho las locas y habían hablado todo el camino, sin mencionar nada a Bastet acerca de la fecha… habían salido a Niza el veintiocho de junio, su cumpleaños.

Bastet se veía confundida… sus amigas nunca, nunca habían olvidado su cumpleaños. Ni siquiera le había escrito Remus para felicitarla…

Pero bueno, ya se acordarían.

Se encogió de hombros, mientras caminaba junto a sus amigas alrededor de la playa, buscando un sitio donde ubicarse.

- ¿Aquí? - preguntó Lily, señalando un espacio con tres sillas plegables. Por suerte para ellas, no había que reservarlas en aquella playa. Bastet asintió y se acostó en una de ellas, pero Victrix negó con la cabeza.

- Yo me voy más lejos… tengo que concentrarme en mi bronceado - dijo, sonriendo. Les guiñó un ojo -. Quizás me consiga a un francés sexy…

Bastet alzó las cejas, bufando. _Sí, claro_, pensó. Victrix le dirigió una mirada rápida que parecía significar que cerrara el pico, y luego se volteó y se alejó caminando.

Lily se acostó en la silla plegable al lado de la de Bastet.

- Lil… ¿qué día es hoy? - preguntó Bastet después de un rato. Lily disimuló una sonrisa, que no supo si su amiga había visto.

- Miércoles - respondió.

- Sí, pero¿qué fecha? - preguntó Bastet.

- Veintiocho de junio, Bassy - dijo una voz tras ellas. Bastet se sentó de un brinco y volteó para ver a Remus Lupin, James Potter y Peter Pettigrew sonriéndole.

La chica dio un salto hacia su novio, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, abrazándolo.

- ¡Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí! - dijo. Remus negó con la cabeza.

- Nunca, linda - dijo. Le dio una caja empaquetada de regalo -. Feliz cumpleaños.

- ¡Gracias! - dijo, besándolo.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! - dijo luego Lily, pasándole su regalo, seguida de Peter. James hizo otro tanto, no sin antes soltar disimuladamente chispas de colores de su varita y esparcirlas alrededor.

Asombrosamente, la primera en reírse de aquello había sido Lily Evans. James le dirigió una sonrisa que ella devolvió, mientras Bastet y Remus se miraban, sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - le preguntó Remus a Bastet en voz baja. Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

- No lo sé. Pero ya era hora de que pasara.

Remus asintió, también sonriendo. Miró alrededor y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué se hizo Sirius? Estaba con nosotros hace un minuto… - dijo.

- Yo que sé. Habrá visto alguna rubia y la estará persiguiendo - dijo James, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - preguntó Bastet a los dos chicos, tratando de desviar el tema de conversación.

- Vinimos a pasar una semana en Niza - dijo Remus, haciéndole un guiño -. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta que todo el punto de este viaje es celebrar tu cumpleaños…

- Claro que… - empezó Bastet, pero al ver la sonrisa cómplice de Lily abrió mucho la boca, sorprendida. Luego se le tiró encima, abrazándola -. ¡GRACIAS!

Lily le devolvió el abrazo, riendo.

- Fue idea de Vic… cuando termine su hora de bronceado se lo agradeces - dijo la pelirroja.

Bastet asintió, sonriendo. Miró alrededor de la playa y se preguntó dónde se habría metido su amiga… negó con la cabeza y se dirigió al mar con Remus, dejando solos a James y a Lily (Peter se había ido a hablar con una morena). A ninguno de los dos parecía importarles el hecho de estar solos…

En el otro extremo de la playa…

Victrix estaba acostada en una silla plegable, boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados y lentes de sol sobre ellos… estaba en humor de hacer las cosas a la muggle.

Se paró después de un rato, aburrida y sedienta, y fue a buscar un refresco. A medio camino tropezó con alguien.

- _Merde !_ - exclamó el tipo con el que se había tropezado.

- ¡Lo siento! - dijo ella, molesta ante la falta de modales del tipo. Miró hacia arriba para ver a un hombre rubio con cara de pocos amigos. Él la miró y su expresión cambió.

- _Bonjour mademoiselle_… - dijo, sonriendo.

- Francés imbécil - dijo Victrix. El tipo obviamente no le entendió -. _Connard !_

- _Anglaise_?

- _C'est ne pas ton problème, mais oui, je suis anglaise. Et je suis ici avec…_

- _Moi_ - habló una voz masculina tras Victrix, con un acento francés perfecto. Mientras, ella sintió una mano posándose alrededor de su cintura. La chica sonrió, reconociendo la voz -. _Est-ce que il y a des problèmes ?_

- _Eh, non, pas du tout_ - dijo el francés, al notar que Sirius era mucho más alto que él. El tipo se volteó y desapareció de su vista.

- Y como siempre, llega mi caballero andante a rescatarme - dijo Victrix, sonriendo. Se volteó hacia Sirius y lo besó -. Hola.

- Hola preciosa - dijo él, también sonriendo -. No sabía que hablaras francés.

- Sólo un poco - Victrix le guiñó un ojo -. Sabía que Remus los traería. De hecho, te tardaste un buen rato en llegar…

- Porque llevo unos quince minutos buscándote, pequeña - dijo Sirius, alzando las cejas -. ¿Por qué demonios te tuviste que ir tan lejos?

Estaban caminando alrededor de la playa, agarrados de las manos y mirando el mar. Victrix se encogió de hombros.

- Supuse que vendrías más tarde y quería poder hacer esto - dijo simplemente, señalando sus manos unidas -. Y _esto_ - lo besó.

- Sabes… no tendríamos que irnos hasta el final de la playa para estar juntos - dijo Sirius en un tono casual.

- ¿Prefieres ver a James teniendo una apoplejía, a Lily desmayándose, a Remus gritando "¡lo sabía!", a Peter mirando alrededor sin entender nada y a Bastet tratando de calmar a todo el mundo? - preguntó Victrix. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- No creo que se lo tomarían tan mal, en serio - dijo -. Y, aunque lo hicieran… bueno, tiene que pasar eventualmente¿no?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - la chica se volteó para mirarlo a los ojos, mientras ambos paraban de caminar. Sirius suspiró.

- Vixie… llevamos seis meses juntos… nunca, nunca, había durado seis meses con _nadie_. Y tú tampoco.

- ¿Y tu punto es…? - preguntó ella, aunque casi segura de a dónde estaba yendo.

- Que… ya. Le quiero decir a todos que somos novios - dijo Sirius, finalmente.

- Snuffles, yo… no estoy lista todavía - dijo Victrix. Sirius se pasó las manos por el pelo.

- ¿Por qué haces eso? - preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Por qué hago… qué?

- ¡Negarte a decirle a nadie! - exclamó Sirius -. Cada vez que insinúo decirle a los chicos sales con el argumento de que van a decir tal o cual cosa. Y ahora que te lo digo directamente, que no estás lista. ¿Lista para qué exactamente, Victrix?

- Yo… simplemente… es que… Merlín, Sirius¡todavía no! - dijo ella, nerviosa.

- ¿Y cuándo entonces¿Vas a esperar a que tengamos diez años de casados y tres hijos?

Victrix pestañeó y alzó las cejas. De repente lo único que oía era el sonido de las olas tras ella.

- Bueno, no, no me parece. A decir verdad no creo en el matrimonio.

Sirius rodó los ojos en lo que parecía un intento de mantener la cordura. Aún así, cuando habló, había una pizca de desesperación en su voz.

- Claro. Ese era _exactamente_ el punto de la conversación - dijo. Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir hablando, pero cuando lo hizo su voz sonaba más dulce -. ¿A qué le tienes miedo, Vixie?

Ella lo miró, sin saber qué decir.

- No te entiendo. De verdad, no te entiendo - dijo Sirius después de un rato, negando con la cabeza -. Vixie… te amo. Estoy loco por ti, y quiero vocearlo por los tejados…

- Sirius… no entiendes… - dijo Victrix

- No, Victrix. No entiendo. En lo absoluto… y tú no pareces dispuesta a explicármelo - hizo una pausa -. Voy con los demás. Te veo en un rato.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, Sirius había desaparecido, dejándola sola en la orilla de la playa.

- ¡BUENOS DIAS! - gritó Sirius al aparecerse en medio de sus amigos. Los tres chicos se le quedaron mirando con cara de aburrimiento, Lily pegó un brinco del susto y Bastet sonrió -. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Bass! - dijo, pasándole su regalo.

- ¡Gracias Sirius! - dijo ella, abrazándolo -. ¿Y Vic? - le preguntó en voz baja. Sirius suspiró.

- Debe venir en camino - le respondió en el mismo tono, luego rompiendo el abrazo. Miró hacia abajo y alzó una ceja al ver a James y a Lily enfrascados en una conversación…

Se sentó en la arena, junto a ellos, y puso un brazo en el hombro de cada uno. James le dirigió una mirada que claramente decía "si tienes aprecio por tu vida, quítate de en medio". Sirius le sonrió.

- Hola, mis queridos tortolitos - dijo, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba. Los miró a los dos.

- ¿Estás tomando medicamentos? - le preguntó Lily, alzando las cejas -. Me parece que tienes verborrea…

Sirius rió.

- Ah, el famoso ingenio Evans - dijo, guiñándole un ojo a la chica -. Es fantástico tenerte de cuñada, Lily, querida.

- ¿Cuñada? - preguntó ella, extrañada.

- Por supuesto. Ya que Prongs es prácticamente mi hermano… eso te convierte a ti en mi cuñada - dijo Sirius, con una sonrisita pretenciosa.

- Deja de decir idioteces - dijo Lily, rodando los ojos -. James y yo sólo estamos hablando.

- ¿Acabas de llamarlo James? - preguntaron Remus y Bastet al unísono.

- ¿Acabas de llamarme James? - había preguntado el susodicho al mismo tiempo.

- Te llamas así¿no? - preguntó Lily, alzando las cejas a James -. Si quieres te sigo llamando Potter y duermen todos tranquilos…

- ¡No, no, no! - dijo James, rápidamente. Sirius y Remus se dirigieron miradas cómplices.

- Ahh, _l'amour_ - dijo Sirius teatralmente. Remus bufó, mientras James le daba un codazo a su amigo en las costillas, en otro esfuerzo de callarlo.

Antes de que Sirius pudiera vengarse de James por atreverse a defenderse a sí mismo de su mordaz ataque verbal, un montón de chispas rosadas salieron de la nada, mientras Victrix se aparecía entre ellos, sosteniendo una torta gigantesca con las dos manos.

- Enviada por Honeydukes - dijo en voz baja a la cumpleañera. Se aclaró la garganta -. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BASSY! - gritó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Con un movimiento de varita, apareció una caja de regalo que hizo flotar hacia su amiga. Luego puso el pastel en una mesita de plástico y le dio un abrazo a Bastet.

- _Wow_… ¡parecen cosas de magia! - dijo, impresionada, una niñita rubia con acento escocés que estaba sentada cerca de ellos. Lily le dirigió a Victrix una mirada reprobatoria.

- Estamos en territorio muggle¡deja de hacer demostraciones innecesarias! - le dijo entre dientes. Victrix se encogió de hombros, apareció un globo con un movimiento de varita y se lo dio a la niñita.

- Toma, linda - le dijo, sonriéndole. La niña rió.

- ¡Gracias!

- A la orden - dijo Victrix, guiñándole un ojo.

Sirius la miró, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa… una sonrisa que desapareció un momento después, mientras la chica volvía a voltear hacia ellos.

Después de cantar el cumpleaños y comer cantidades obscenas de torta (de la que media playa había terminado comiendo… la niñita del globo incluida), fueron a dar un paseo por la playa… sólo Sirius y Victrix se quedaron atrás, alegando que ya habían dado el respectivo tour por sí solos.

Una vez los otros desaparecieron, ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio, mirando en direcciones opuestas.

- Sirius, lo que pasa es que… - empezó Victrix.

- Ya. No digas nada - dijo él, aún sin mirarla. No sonaba molesto, sino más bien desilusionado -. No puedo imponerte algo que no quieres hacer.

- No es que no quiera sino…

- En serio, Vixie. Lo único que vas a lograr con seguir con el tema es que terminemos los dos molestos - se encogió de hombros con desgana -. Sino crees en esta relación lo suficiente para decírselo a las personas más cercanas a ti, supongo que…

- ¡No! - exclamó Victrix, agarrada de sorpresa por ese comentario -. Esa _no_ es la razón. Estoy más segura de nosotros de lo que estoy de mí misma.

Finalmente, Sirius volteó a ella. Bueno, quizá sí se veía algo molesto…

- No parece - dijo, fríamente -. Es lo único que se me ocurre… que no te parece lo suficientemente importante. Pues que no lo sea y punto - se levantó de la arena -. Me rindo. No quiero hablar de esto. De hecho, creo que no quiero hablar contigo en lo absoluto en este momento - se encogió de hombros de nuevo y se alejó.

Victrix miró su figura caminando, con el sol tras él, por un momento, impotente. Frunció el ceño, suspirando, se paró de un brinco y corrió tras él.

- Sirius… ¡SIRIUS! - llamó. Él volteó a mirarla -. ¿Sabes por qué no he querido contarle a Lily todavía¿Realmente crees que me _importa_ lo que diga o deje de decir?

- ¿Entonces por qué demonios no le dices? - preguntó Sirius. El tono que usó la puso nerviosa…

- ¡Porque me aterra que tú pierdas interés en mí! - exclamó Victrix, casi gritando. Sirius frunció el ceño, confuso.

- ¿_Qué_? - preguntó, en voz más baja.

- Yo… yo… ¡Merlín, Sirius¿No lo ves? - la chica suspiró de nuevo -. Estoy enamorada de ti, y lo he estado desde que te vi en el expreso por primera vez, cuando estábamos en camino a Hogwarts… no te pude sacar de mi cabeza por _años._ Y, bueno… ahora que estamos saliendo, yo-yo… siempre he pensado que, si les decimos a todos, tú pensarías que perdí ese _algo_ interesante de escondernos… y, bueno, que dejarías de interesarte en mí.

Sirius la miró, estupefacto.

- No hablas en serio…

- Claro que hablo en serio. ¿Por qué demonios estarías conmigo sin ni siquiera una excusa para cubrirlo? - preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño -. Eres el tipo más guapo, inteligente, encantador y dulce que he conocido en mi vida, y hay cientos de chicas detrás de ti¿por qué demonios me escogerías a mí entre ellas?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? - preguntó Sirius, alzando las cejas -. ¡Porque _a ti_ te amo! - se acercó más a ella y agarró sus manos entre las suyas -. Pequeña, no estoy contigo porque sea divertido escondernos de todos. Estoy contigo porque me encantas, preciosa, todo acerca de ti - le dirigió una sonrisa extraña -. Nada más verte con ese bikini puesto hace valer la pena ser tu novio.

Victrix rió, dándole un golpecito en un hombro.

- Auch - dijo él, sobándose el hombro, en su usual tono teatral. Ella rió de nuevo -. Y, Vixie… pudiste haber dicho eso desde el principio. Es la teoría más tonta que he oído en mi vida…

- _Oye_… - dijo Victrix en tono defensivo.

- Bueno, preciosa, lo es. Pensar que voy a dejar de hacerte caso porque "no eres interesante", qué idea más absurda - dijo, rodando los ojos -. Pero… ya sé por qué no quieres decirle a nadie todavía. Y te entiendo… así que hagamos un trato.

- ¿Qué tipo de trato?

- Bueno, te explico… no les decimos aún, de acuerdo… y tú me dejas quitarte ese montón de ideas estúpidas de la cabeza - dijo Sirius, guiñándole un ojo. Ella alzó una ceja.

- ¿Y cómo vas a quitármelas de la cabeza, Snuffles?

- Así… - Sirius sonrió, cruzando sus manos detrás de la cintura de Victrix y atrayéndola hacia él -. Así… - murmuró en su oído, besándole el cuello mientras ella sonreía -. Y, claro… así - finalmente, juntó su boca con la de ella, besándola suavemente.

- Buen plan - murmuró Victrix. Sirius rió, asintiendo.

- Lo sé, soy un estratega magnífico - le guiñó un ojo.

- Y _tan_ modesto - dijo Victrix, negando con la cabeza.

- No más que tú, Vixiegenie - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa -. Así que, ahí estamos… después de cierto tiempo de tratamiento anti ideas ilógicas, les decimos a los chicos, y se acabó.

- Gracias por entender - dijo Victrix.

- No os preocupéis, para tales detalles vive sir Black - dijo él, haciendo una reverencia. Victrix rió.

- Por supuesto, por supuesto.

Se devolvieron hacia su puesto en la orilla (donde todos los demás los habían dejado para que cuidaran las cosas).

Cuando llegaron los demás, ambos se habían quedado en silencio hacía rato. Sirius hojeaba distraídamente un catálogo de Zonko, mientras Victrix leía _El Profeta_.

- Hola chicos¿qué tal les pareció el sitio? - preguntó Sirius, cerrando el catálogo una vez los vio llegar.

- Genial - dijo James -. Habían unas… cosas… la playa está llena de ellas. No sé, pero se parecen a ti.

- ¿_Cosas_? - preguntó Sirius, alzando una ceja -. ¿Cosas como… qué?

- ¿Eran rosados y vibraban? - preguntó Remus. Sirius lo miró como diciendo "no me agradas", mientras los demás reían. Bastet le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria, aunque apenas podía ocultar una sonrisa -. Disculpa, Bas, creo que paso demasiado tiempo con ellos - señaló a sus amigos, divertido.

- _En todo caso_ - dijo Lily -. Lo que James quiere decir… no, no son vibradores… son unos vehículos _muggles_ horriblemente peligrosos.

Sirius alzó las cejas… la palabra peligro podía hacer interesante cualquier cosa. Victrix lo miró de reojo y disimuló una sonrisa.

- Lils¿son los vehículos esos grandes que son parecidos al autobús noctámbulo? Porque esos me _asustan_… ¿carros, creo que se llaman? - preguntó Victrix. Lily negó con la cabeza.

- No, no son esos… - dijo -. Motocicletas. Nunca había visto tantas juntas. Son una especie de bicicletas a motor…

- Oh… ¡OH, ya sé cuáles son! - exclamó Victrix, abriendo mucho los ojos -. ¡Son _geniales_! Es más, había una cerca… - hizo un _scan_ visual rápido de trescientos sesenta grados y sonrió al ubicar su objetivo -. Snu - se detuvo en seco al recordar que estaban rodeados de gente -… _Sirius_, mira. A las cuatro del reloj.

El chico siguió la mirada de su novia… y la vio. Su mandíbula pareció desprenderse del resto de su cara, mientras miraba fijamente aquella belleza de máquina.

- Creo que Padfoot está enamorado… - comentó Remus, alzando las cejas. James apareció una servilleta con un movimiento de varita y se la pasó a Sirius.

- Sí… gracias… ya va¿por qué me estás dando esto? - preguntó, saliendo del trance. James le dirigió una sonrisa impertinente.

- Para cuando empieces a segregar saliva, amigo.

Sirius hizo ademán de darle un golpe a James, que él esquivó, riendo.

- Pero, en toda honestidad… ¿es o no es la cosa más sexy que hayan visto sobre ruedas?

James cambió el tema rápidamente, antes que Sirius empezara a inventar cualquier cosa. Sin darse cuenta todos se dividieron en dos grupos: por un lado hablaban James, Sirius y Peter; y por el otro, Lily, Victrix, Bastet y Remus. Se habían hecho dos círculos pegados uno al otro por Sirius y Victrix, que estaban en el medio.

- No puedo _creer_ que este tipo tenga tanto poder… - dijo Victrix de repente. Había vuelto la vista hacia el periódico de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Quién? - preguntó Remus.

- Barty Crouch - dijo ella -. No tiene ningún respeto por los derechos más básicos. En tres años que lleva como representante del ministerio en asuntos carcelarios, ha hecho una sola inspección… y ni un solo juicio. Simplemente mete gente que podría ser mortífaga en Azkaban y todos quedan contentos.

- Pero… eso es bueno¿no? - dijo Peter, ya que James, Sirius y él se habían quedado callados.

- No, no es bueno, genio - dijo Victrix, mirándolo como si fuera un objeto grande e inútil atravesado en medio de un lugar de tránsito -. Existe algo llamado _derechos humanos_. Todo convicto o acusado tiene derecho a un juicio.

- Pero… - insistió Peter -… ¿y si son culpables y los dejan libres?

- Es un riesgo que hay que tomar - dijo Sirius, negando con la cabeza -. Como ser humano, lo mínimo que se le debe a un acusado es la oportunidad de defenderse.

- Exacto - dijo Victrix. Le pasó a Sirius un bloqueador de sol que tenía en la mano y se señaló la espalda -. ¿Podrías? - preguntó. Sirius asintió, sonriendo -. Como iba diciendo… Crouch no tiene respeto a la vida… no creo que le importe nada aparte de su propia carrera.

- Bueno, por el lado amable el tipo parece realmente odiar las artes oscuras… - dijo Bastet, sin sonar muy convencida. Era la única que no estaba mirando la escena de Sirius frotándole la espalda a Victrix.

- Bueno… el mundo no se divide en gente buena y mortífagos¿o sí? - comentó Remus -. Creo que su éxito radica, justamente, en su afán de acabar con todos los magos oscuros… así no lo sean. Y al ministerio le encanta esa estrategia… culpable hasta probarse inocente, lo que no sucede nunca.

- El tipo ni siquiera es simpático - comentó Sirius, negando con la cabeza -. Es pomposo, trata a todos a su alrededor como inferiores, y es una de las personas más _aburridas_ que he conocido en mi vida… ya, ahí tienes - terminó. Cerró el pote de bloqueador y se lo pasó a Victrix, no sin antes darle un beso en el cuello, haciendo que la chica sonriera.

Todos los demás se callaron y se los quedaron mirando fijamente, preguntándose qué demonios había sido aquello. Sirius y Victrix no se dieron cuenta y siguieron hablando muy tranquilamente…

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, largo rato después que todos hubieran regresado a sus respectivas conversaciones, Bastet se sentó entre Sirius y Victrix.

- Un consejo, chicos - les dijo en voz baja -. Si no piensan decirles todavía, perfecto, no lo hagan… pero no actúen como novios cuando los demás estén alrededor. Nada más los confunden y pueden hacer que se molesten. A Lily casi le da un ataque cardíaco hace un rato…

Victrix soltó un bufido, como queriendo decir "te lo dije". Sirius sonrió y asintió a Bastet.

- Creo que tenemos que tener más cuidado, Vixie.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**OK, aquí está. Y sí, ya lo sé, en la Riviera Francesa, algo improbable… pero llevaba tiempo con la imagen de Sirius en traje de baño en la cabeza, y no iba a dormir tranquila hasta ponerla en una hoja de Word.**

**Muchísimas gracias a Gerulita Evans y a Anfitrite seguir la historia¡sigan leyendo!**

**Aunque estoy consciente de que el capítulo es fuera de tono y más capricho mío escribirlo que lo que realmente contribuye a la historia (aparte de ser el doble de cursi de lo que supuse al empezar a escribirlo)… **

**¡LEAN Y DIGAN QUE OPINAN!**

**Saludos,**

**Victoria.**


	13. Conversación a media noche

Capítulo trece, _Conversación a media noche._

Aunque ya buena parte de Hogwarts sabía que Lily Evans sería elegida premio anual, el sorprendente nombramiento del bastante problemático James Potter (líder del grupo más _subversivo_ que Hogwarts había visto en muchos años) había sido un shock para todo el colegio… el mismo James incluido.

Claro, su mejor amigo se había encargado de burlarse de su "logro" en todo lo que llevaban de año… diciendo hasta que había deshonrado el nombre de los merodeadores… hasta que se lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenta que podía usar aquello en su favor, para zafarse de uno que otro castigo.

Lily y Victrix estaban sentadas en su esquina usual de la Sala Común, mientras Lily hacía un ensayo larguísimo para Runas Antiguas y Victrix buscaba unas definiciones para Estudios Muggles… o más o menos.

- Vic… Vic… ¡VIC! - gritó Lily. Su amiga dio un brinco.

- ¡La respuesta es Merlín! - exclamó Victrix como reflejo. Lily soltó una risita.

- Vic, ve al dormitorio… ya es la tercera vez que te quedas dormida encima de tu tarea - dijo Lily. Victrix negó con la cabeza.

- No pienso acostarme a las diez un viernes.

- Ya, porque quedarse despierta haciendo tarea es muchísimo mejor - dijo Lily, alzando las cejas -. Vete a dormir. No te estás perdiendo de nada.

Victrix la miró por un momento, luego asintiendo. Recogió sus cosas.

- Creo que tienes razón - dijo -. Hasta mañana.

Lily le dirigió una sonrisa y volvió a su tarea, mientras Victrix subía al dormitorio.

Después de un rato la sala común quedó en un silencio absoluto. La pelirroja miró a los dos lados y se dio cuenta que estaba sola…

- Hola Lil - dijo una voz desde atrás de ella.

Bueno, quizás no completamente sola…

- Hola James - dijo ella, volteándose hacia él y sonriéndole. Él le devolvió la sonrosa.

- ¿Te molesta si me siento contigo? - preguntó James. Ella negó con la cabeza y él se sentó a su lado, trayendo sus propios libros.

- ¿El merodeador principal solo en la sala común un viernes en la noche? - preguntó Lily, alzando las cejas -. ¿Estás perdiendo tus facultades, Prongs?

James rió suavemente.

- Quizá - dijo. Negó con la cabeza -. No me queda otra opción… Remus salió con Bastet, me imagino que ya sabías eso… Pete tiene una cita… - James rió al ver la expresión de Lily -. Sí, eso mismo dijimos nosotros. Es impresionante, pero él también sale. Y, bueno, Sirius carga una gripe horrible y se fue a dormir temprano… así que estoy solo. Aparte de que tengo que adelantar lo de Runas Antiguas - terminó, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Yo también estoy haciéndolo - dijo Lily, señalándole el pergamino en el que estaba trabajando -. ¿Necesitas apuntes?

- No, gracias, casi termino - dijo él -. Ahora creo que me va a tocar hacerle la tarea a Padfoot, el maldito flojo ese está usando la excusa de sentirse demasiado mal para hacerla él mismo.

- ¿Se la vas a hacer? - preguntó Lily, alzando las cejas. James suspiró.

- Lo más posible - dijo, negando con la cabeza -. Tengo muy poco poder de discusión contra mis amigos, especialmente con Sirius. No le puedo pelear las cosas.

La pelirroja soltó una risita.

- Sí, me imaginé. Así parece - dijo ella, asintiendo -. A mí me pasa lo mismo con Victrix - agregó después de un rato. James sonrió.

- Sí, también se nota - le guiñó un ojo -. Parece que esos dos tienen el mismo _modus operandi_.

- Probablemente comparten más que un par de formas de pensar - dijo Lily. James bufó.

- Oh, vamos, no tú también - dijo el chico -. Moony parece estar total y absolutamente convencido de que Sirius y Victrix tienen algo…

- Eso es porque lo _tienen_ - dijo Lily, haciendo mucho énfasis en la última palabra -. Vamos, J, no puede ser que no lo veas…

- Claro que sí lo veo, Sirius lleva años enamorado de Vic - dijo James, como restándole importancia.

- … y ella de él - terminó Lily. James asintió.

- Ya, pero, Sirius nunca se atrevió a _decirle_… de hecho, una vez me dijo que no invitaba a salir a Vic porque temía que le dijera que era peor opción que el calamar gig… - James paró en seco, recordando con quién estaba hablando. Avergonzado al resonar en su memoria el eco de Lily diciéndole que prefería salir con el calamar gigante antes de con él… James bajó la mirada y siguió haciendo la tarea de Runas Antiguas.

Lily sintió su cara ponerse de todos los colores. Recordaba perfectamente el día en que había dicho aquello: estaban a orillas del lago y James y Sirius habían empezado a hechizar a Snape sin ningún motivo. Aquello había molestado tanto a la chica que había insultado a James más que nunca… le parecía que estaba siendo un completo imbécil, por no mencionar injusto.

Aún así, James la había defendido, solo momentos después, del ataque verbal del Slytherin.

Lily se había arrepentido de insultarlo sólo momentos después… a final de cuentas, Snape también solía hechizar a James sin ninguna razón aparente.

La chica se mordió el labio, y luego suspiró.

- James… - dijo. Él subió la vista, todavía con cara de incómodo -. Siento… siento haberte dicho eso - Lily hizo una pequeña pausa -. De hecho, siento haberte dicho todas las cosas que he dicho… eh, siempre. No te conocía, y… bueno, realmente no tengo excusa. Te juzgué mal al principio, y lo siento muchísimo.

James se la había quedado mirando, impresionado.

- Gracias, Lil - dijo después de un momento de silencio, sin saber qué más decir.

_Ya que empecé, me puedo terminar de tragar el orgullo y punto_, pensó Lily. Lo miró por un momento y suspiró de nuevo.

- Y, bueno… no preferiría salir con el calamar gigante antes que contigo - dijo ella, en voz baja -. De hecho… quizá… es posible que… digo… - un rubor bastante fuera de su personalidad normal -… quizás seas, en realidad, bueno, más o menos la mejor opción… este, bueno… hay una posibilidad… creo… eres un chico genial, James. Y… quizá… bueno, no estaría saliendo demasiado mal si fuese tu novia.

Cuando terminó de hablar, casi no se podía distinguir entre el pelo de Lily Evans y su cara: estaban prácticamente del mismo color.

A su lado, James Potter tenía los ojos y la boca muy abiertos, como un pez fuera del agua. Estaba total y absolutamente perplejo.

Tragó saliva y suspiró.

- ¿_QuieseriraHogsmeadecombigoñamana_? - preguntó con voz queda, hablando muy, muy rápido.

Lily tardó un momento en procesar lo que acababa de decir, porque honestamente había sonado como cualquier cosa excepto una frase humana.

Eventualmente, después de una pausa, cuando ya había regresado a su color normal, entendió.

- ¿Cómo en una… cita? - preguntó, aún no demasiado segura. Asintió lentamente -. Entonces… sí, sí quiero ir a Hogsmeade contigo mañana.

Lily estaba más o menos tan avergonzada como podría estar… pero, en realidad, llevaba tiempo esperando que, como hacía en años anteriores, James la invitara a salir. Y, aunque había necesitado un pequeño empujoncito, finalmente lo había hecho…

- Fantástico - dijo el chico, con expresión especialmente alegre. Hizo el punto final a su trabajo de Runas Antiguas, mientras Lily guardaba sus útiles en su morral: había terminado haría unos cinco minutos.

- Creo que voy a dormir - dijo ella, sonriéndole y levantándose. James asintió e hizo otro tanto.

- Creo que voy a hacer lo mismo - dijo. Lily alzó las cejas.

- Pensé que Sirius tenía tarea por terminar…

- Pues que se ha haga otra persona, yo tengo cosas más importantes en la cabeza - dijo James, guiñándole un ojo. Ella rió suavemente, y asintió.

- Hasta mañana - dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Hasta mañana Lil.

Se sonrieron entre sí y cada quien se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Aunque James y Lily no se habían dado cuenta, dado el hecho que estaban cubiertos por la capa de invisibilidad de James, había dos personas que los habían estado observando por un rato. Remus y Bastet salieron de la capa y se miraron con iguales expresiones de triunfo: finalmente estaba pasando… y casi se oían los coros angelicales cantando "aleluya".

En ese momento, en el dormitorio de chicos de séptimo, Sirius Black abrió los ojos. Llevaba unas dos horas con sueño muy ligero, despertándose de cada rato por sus propios tosidos, sintiéndose muy mal.

Pero eso no era lo que lo acababa de despertar esta vez. Se había tomado una poción anti-tos para unas ocho horas, y había caído dormido de nuevo… pero, ahora, algo lo sacó de su sueño: una lucecilla azul, casi imperceptible, titilaba en su reloj.

- _Hmm_ - dijo en voz baja, sintiéndose tan muerto de sueño como un _inferius_ despertado en su siesta. Miró el reloj por otro momento, y sacudió la mano. La luz se desvaneció -. ¿Qué coño fue eso? - murmuró, aunque más por reflejo que lo que realmente le importaba la respuesta.

Menos de un minuto después, cuando James entraba al dormitorio, ya Sirius se había vuelto a quedar dormido, y sus ronquidos uniformes llenaban la habitación.

James, ignorando por completo el ruido de fondo, se tiró en su cama y miró al techo un buen rato, con una sonrisa anchísima cubriéndole la cara. Cuando entró Remus a la habitación tampoco le hizo el menor caso, tenía la mente así de perdida…

Pensaba en esos ojazos verde esmeralda que le habían sonreído hacía sólo minutos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Muy bien, ya lo sé, el capítulo es dolorosamente corto, pero qué les puedo decir, mis capítulos largos suelen contener líneas y líneas de diálogos entre Sirius y Victrix, y decidí no ponerlos demasiado en este capítulo, para que no opacaran a Lily y a James. En todo caso, a pesar de la casi inexistente longitud del chap, me gusta, y así se queda.**

**Muchísimas gracias a Gerulita Evans y a Saria Black por sus reviews, espero que les guste este capítulo, aunque contrario a mis costumbres Sirius sólo tenga cinco palabras de diálogo…**

**En todo caso…**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW…**

**You know you want to ;)**


	14. La apuesta

Capítulo catorce, _La apuesta_.

La plaga de gripe en el castillo era tal que, aunque era fin de semana de salida a Hogsmeade, casi la mitad de los alumnos habían preferido quedarse descansando en sus respectivas salas comunes. La de Gryffindor, específicamente, estaba llena de gente, cuando solía estar prácticamente vacía en días de visita a Hogsmeade.

Sin embargo, sólo uno de los cuatro merodeadores de Hogwarts se había quedado en el castillo aquella tarde, Sirius Black. Los otros tres estaban perfectamente sanos y no les había molestado en lo absoluto dejarlo solo en la sala común… creía que James se iba a quedar a acompañarlo en su dolor, pero se había ido de todos modos alegando tener una cita, pero negándose a decir con quién.

Diciéndole a sus amigas que tenía trabajo pendiente, Victrix se había quedado en el castillo, aunque más que nada por no querer dejar solo a Sirius.

En ese momento, Victrix estaba sentada en el sofá más cercano a la chimenea, escribiendo algo en un pergamino. Sirius estaba en el suelo debajo de ella, apoyando la cabeza contra sus piernas.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Victrix.

- Más o menos – respondió Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros -. Odio estar enfermo – agregó con tono infantil. Victrix rió suavemente.

- Yo sé, a nadie le gusta – dijo, acariciándole el pelo -. ¿Te tomaste las medicinas… _todas_? – lo miró con una ceja alzada. Él devolvió el gesto, desafiante.

- _Todas_ – dijo con algo de amargura -. Incluso la que sabe a vómito de _leprechaun_.

- Romántico – comentó ella. Sirius rió.

- Siempre, preciosa – dijo, guiñándole un ojo. Victrix rodó los ojos, aunque sonriendo -. Y, por cierto… deja de hacerme la tarea. Yo puedo hacerla perfectamente…

- Yo sé que puedes – dijo Victrix, aún escribiendo -. Pero estás enfermo y preferiría que no te esforzaras mucho.

- No es que me sienta mal. Bueno, quizá aparte del sabor que me quedó en la boca gracias a la poción del demonio esa… así que estoy bien, pásame eso – intentó alcanzar el pergamino en el que trabajaba Victrix, pero ella lo apartó, sacándolo de su alcance -. ¡Vixie! - dijo, impaciente.

- No seas necio… – dijo ella -. Me faltan como tres líneas para terminar… además¿cuál es el problema? .¡Querías obligar a James a hacerte el trabajo de todos modos!

- Sí… a _James_, no a ti – dijo Sirius con expresión cansada -. Siento que estoy abusando del hecho de estar enfermo…

- Eres adorable – dijo Victrix, dirigiéndole una sonrisa dulce -. No lo estás haciendo, de verdad. Sólo quiero hacerte las cosas un poco más fáciles, para que te mejores rápido y después poder _yo_ abusar de ti… _repetidamente_… y no me refiero precisamente a que me hagas la tarea.

Sirius rió con fuerza y se asomó hacia arriba para darle un beso. Victrix lo empujó suavemente, haciendo que cayera en el suelo de nuevo.

- _Oye_… - dijo Sirius, frunciendo el ceño.

- Oh, no, aleja tus gérmenes de mi sano cuerpo – dijo Victrix, alzando las cejas y sonriendo. Puso el pergamino encima de la mesita frente al sofá -. Listo, ya tienes lista la tarea de Estudios Mug…

Fue interrumpida a mitad de la frase por Sirius, que la había agarrado por la cintura y jalado hacia él, haciéndola caer en el piso… bueno, no técnicamente en el piso, sino más bien en sus piernas.

- ¡Negarme mi derecho universal a ser besado por mi propia novia!.¿A qué hemos llegado en este mundo? – exclamó Sirius teatralmente.

Victrix rió y lo besó.

- No lo decía en serio, Snuffles – dijo, aún sonriendo -. Podrías tener lepra con viruela draconiana y te besaría de todos modos – terminó, guiñándole un ojo y luego poniéndose de espaldas a él. Sirius rió y la abrazó por la cintura.

- Qué talento tienes para zafarte de problemas, preciosa – dijo, sonriendo, luego besándole el cuello.

- Aprendí del mejor – comentó ella. Estiró la mano, agarró un libro que había dejado la mesita y se le recostó en la espalda a Sirius, abriendo el libro.

- ¿Qué lees?

- _La Divina Comedia_ – dijo Victrix, enseñándole la portada.

- Oh… me encanta ese libro. ¿Por dónde vas?

- Infierno – Sirius le dirigió una sonrisa pretenciosa.

- _Romántico_ – comentó. Ella sonrió y se puso más cómoda, en una posición en la que él pudiera leer también.

Y así se quedaron, abrazados en el suelo frente a la chimenea, ambos leyendo y haciendo comentarios de vez en cuando.

Nadie en la sala común se metía con ellos… la mitad del alumnado (y buena parte de los profesores, gracias a un par de escenas infortunadas alrededor del castillo) ya sabía desde hacía meses que ambos eran pareja. Sus amigos, por otra parte, parecían ser menos perceptivos, exceptuando obviamente las sospechas de Remus y Lily.

Aparte, a ningún Gryffindor le parecía demasiado buena idea molestar al rompe-reglas oficial de Hogwarts, ni a su novia. Ya sabían desde años atrás que no les convenía meterse con los merodeadores ni nada ni nadie a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Victrix después de un rato.

- _Hmm_… - Sirius miró su reloj -. ¡MIERDA!

- ¿Ah?.¿Qué pa…? – siguió la vista de Sirius y tuvo que voltearse casi al instante.

Del reloj del animago salía una luz azul muy potente, cegadora.

- ¿Qué demonios…? – preguntó Victrix, pestañeando repetidamente para pasarse la imagen de mundo azul que le había dado aquella vista.

Como si alguien la hubiese cacheteado, Victrix abrió mucho los ojos de repente. Instintivamente, miró hacia abajo y se sacó la cadenita de oro el corazoncito de la túnica… y vio que brillaba con la misma intensidad y color que el reloj del chico.

Sirius la miró, estupefacto, mientras una sonrisa pretenciosa se formaba en los labios de Victrix.

- _Te lo dije_ – dijo, muy lentamente, haciendo mucho énfasis en cada una de las palabras, como si le hablara a un sordo.

Sirius, aunque todavía sinceramente anonadado, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Sí, pequeña… ganaste.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado todo el día juntos… y, considerando que nunca habían estado tanto tiempo en la compañía del otro, no les estaba yendo mal en lo absoluto. Muy por el contrario, la cosa les salía casi al natural.

Primero, habían ido a un pequeño café casi a las afueras del pueblo y se habían quedado hablando y riendo. Después Lily había arrastrado a James de compras en Honeydukes, y luego él la había arrastrado a ella a Zonko. Extrañamente, y aunque ninguno de ellos estaría dispuesto a admitirlo en público (ni en privado, ya que estamos) se habían divertido bastante.

Y ahora ya estaba cayendo la noche y llegaban de nuevo al castillo.

- Me estoy congelando – murmuró Lily. James suspiró.

- Por supuesto que te estás congelando, estamos a cinco grados y tú apenas cargas un abrigo – dijo, negando con la cabeza. Lily le dirigió una mirada de corderito degollado que le quitó la expresión molesta de la cara, haciéndolo sonreír.

James se acercó un poco más a Lily y la abrazó.

Estaban parados a orillas del lago, rodeados de una semi oscuridad muy agradable… todavía no había caído la noche por completo, y en el preciso rincón en el que estaban les llegaba el titilar de las velas flotantes del Gran Salón…

Lily miró a su alrededor y sonrió, mientras se acomodaba mejor entre los brazos de James.

- Qué romántico – comentó en voz baja. James rió suavemente.

- Bastante – dijo -. ¿Está funcionando el abrazo como técnica anti-frío o voy a tener que buscarme otra excusa para estar así de cerca de ti?

Lily rió y se apretó incluso más contra su pecho.

- Está funcionando – dijo. Miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con el rostro del chico, que le dirigía una sonrisa espectacular -. James… realmente la pasé muy bien hoy.

- Claro que lo hiciste, un día con James Potter hace feliz a cualquiera – dijo él, guiñándole un ojo. Lily le dio un golpecito en el pecho.

- ¡Potter! – exclamó, actuando molesta. James rió.

- Sólo bromeo, Lil, sólo bromeo – dijo él. Hizo una pausa -. Yo también la pasé muy bien. Viste, después de todo no soy tan malo – su sonrisa se ensanchó.

- No, J, no lo eres. En lo absoluto – dijo Lily, sacudiendo la cabeza -. Se podría decir que todo lo contrario – terminó, con una sonrisa.

Se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla… pero James volteó la cabeza y el beso se vio redirigido a su boca.

Y Lily no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia.

- Y… ¿sigues opinando que la cita fue… _exitosa_? – preguntó James con voz casi inaudible, después de una larga pausa. Lily lo miró incluso más intensamente.

- La más exitosa de la Historia – dijo. James sonrió y le dio un beso rápido.

En silencio, ambos caminaron por el castillo, agarrados de las manos… sonriendo. No se necesitaba decir nada más, ni una sola palabra.

Fueron directamente a la torre de Gryffindor, saltándose la cena: aunque no habían parado de dar vueltas en todo el día, parecía más apropiado llegar a la sala común.

James estaba más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, y a decir verdad lo último que podría pasar por su cabeza en ese momento era saltarse una comida. Ya Sirius, el eterno hambriento, se encargaría de llenarlo hasta la coronilla de alimento más tarde.

James soltó una risita involuntaria al pensar en Sirius.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Lily, divertida, mientras cruzaban la última esquina para llegar a la entrada de la sala común. James la miró con una sonrisa.

- Que Sirius se va a infartar cuando se entere.

Lily paró de caminar en seco, justo cuando llegaban al retrato de la señora gorda. En un ademán nervioso, soltó la mano de James.

- Acerca de eso… - dijo, enrollándose el cabello frenéticamente -. Digo… sólo… sólo estamos _empezando_ a salir y…

- Cuando tú digas, Lil – dijo James, asintiendo. Claro que no le gustaba la idea de ocultarle aquello a sus amigos, pero si Lily no estaba lista, pues no lo estaba y punto. Ya les diría eventualmente.

Lily suspiró, notablemente más calmada.

James le murmuró "_draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_" a la señora gorda.

- Gracias por entender – dijo Lily mientras se abría el retrato -. Simplemente pienso que es mejor mantenerlo discreto por un tiem…

- ¡FELICITACIONES! – varias personas gritaron, mientras ambos entraban a la sala común.

Ahí estaban Sirius, Remus, Bastet, Peter y Victrix, con sonrisas de oreja a oreja, justo debajo de un cartel gigante con las letras "**JAMES POTTER Y LILY EVANS, FINALMENTE JUNTOS**" impresas en él.

James abrió mucho la boca, y Lily se limitó a pestañear.

- Bueno… también podríamos decirles de una vez, digo yo – comentó Lily, alzando las cejas. James soltó una carcajada, mientras ambos se acercaban a sus amigos.

Toda la sala común se había unido a la celebración. Lo que había empezado como una pequeña broma hacia los nuevos enamorados, terminó siendo una fiesta como las que sólo se veían cuando Gryffindor ganaba la copa de _quidditch_.

- ¡LILY! – Victrix se abalanzó hacia su amiga una vez la emoción principal del momento pasó… cuando ya todos los Gryffindors habían regresado a sus asuntos (en otras palabras, comer como posesos toda la comida que habían robado de las cocinas) Lily le devolvió el abrazo, riendo -. ¡ALELUYA!

- Exagerada… - dijo.

Sirius, mientras tanto, le daba unas palmadas a James en la espalda, con expresión complacida.

- Fantástico, hermano, sería hora – dijo, sonriendo. James lo miraba, incrédulo.

- ¿Cómo… _coño_… supiste?

- Esa es una _excelente_ pregunta – dijo Remus desde detrás de ambos, asintiendo -. ¿Eres Dios o qué?

- Pues… no había querido decirles nada... pero, sí, soy Dios – dijo Sirius, asintiendo con expresión solemne.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, James, Remus y Victrix le dieron golpes a Sirius al mismo tiempo (la chica mucho menos fuerte, por supuesto)

- ¡ACUERDENSE QUE ESTOY ENFERMO! – gritó Sirius. Remus rodó los ojos.

- Llorón – dijo -. Y no contestaste la pregunta… ¿cómo supiste?

Sirius miró a Victrix, que asintió y dirigió una sonrisa a los demás.

- Perdió una apuesta – dijo.

- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó Bastet, frunciendo el ceño. La sonrisa de Victrix se agrandó.

- En primer año… bueno, de hecho, el _primer_ día del _primer_ año… Sirius y yo hicimos una apuesta. Yo decía que James y Lil empezarían a salir juntos antes de que terminara Hogwarts, y Sirius…

- Yo decía que era más probable que los gnomos hicieran una banda pop comunal – dijo Sirius, sonriente. Victrix asintió, riendo.

- Me debes veinte galeones, por cierto.

Sirius suspiró y asintió.

Los demás se los quedaron mirando, impresionados.

- Esa fue una manera muy estúpida de perder dinero – le dijo Remus a Sirius después de una pausa. Éste último asintió.

- No me di cuenta de que había posibilidades de que perdiera hasta mediados del sexto curso – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Se volvió a Lily y le guiñó un ojo -. Por otro lado, ahora sí… es fantástico tenerte de cuñada, Lil.

Lily se lo quedó mirando y, finalmente, soltó un suspiro. Ya, qué demonios. Alzó las cejas a Sirius y luego se aferró a un brazo de James.

- Dile que deje de joderme – le dijo, señalando a Sirius. James soltó un bufido.

- Padfoot, deja de joder a Lil.

- Sí, señor – Sirius hizo un saludo militar y se alejó, causando que Lily riera con ganas.

Sólo segundos después, una ráfaga de perfumes mezclados zafó a Lily del brazo de James y la llevó a un rincón: Bastet y Victrix, en sus mejores poses de mejores amigas chismosas, estaban pidiendo cuentas de cómo había sucedido todo.

Después de decidirse a contar la versión larga (viendo que el "pues, nada, salimos, nos besamos, _bada bim, bada bum_" no había sido lo suficientemente bueno para sus amigas) y pasarse unos buenos diez minutos dando todos los detalles, sus amigas se la quedaron mirando.

- Así que… ¿no querías decirle a nadie todavía? – preguntó Victrix. Lily se encogió de hombros.

- _Eventualmente_, pues se los hubiera dicho.

- A veces te pareces _tanto_ a mí, Lils – dijo su amiga, alzando las cejas.

- Y que lo digas – murmuró Sirius, que se les había acercado y había oído la última parte del relato. Victrix y Bastet se lo quedaron mirando pero, para alivio de todos, Lily no había escuchado aquello -. Hey, Vixie, se están acabando las provisiones – señaló la mesa donde estaba la comida.

- ¿Expedición a la cocina? – preguntó ella, seria. Sirius asintió, y ella se volvió a sus amigas -. He de buscar alimento para las masas. Volveré pronto.

Ambas sonrieron y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban sus novios, como si hubiesen estado esperando que Victrix se fuera.

Ella chasqueó la lengua, fingiendo desaprobación.

- Pero qué maleducadas – dijo, negando con la cabeza. Bastet rodó los ojos, y Lily le sacó la lengua de manera muy poco ceremoniosa. Victrix soltó una risotada y salió del agujero del retrato con Sirius… que la besó apasionadamente una vez estuvieron fuera de la mira de los demás.

- Lindo – comentó ella, divertida, mientras se dirigían a las cocinas -. E impresionantemente espontáneo.

- Soy un tipo artístico, ya lo sabes – comentó él, con su mejor pose presumida.

Ella asintió, soltando una risita. Aún no eran las once de la noche, así que no era necesario esconderse de las autoridades por estar fuera de la sala común. Llegar al pasillo de las cocinas, por otro lado, era bastante distinto considerando que, técnicamente, los alumnos no deberían robar comida del castillo…

_Técnicamente_.

Mientras Sirius entraba por la trampilla a las cocinas, Victrix se quedó fuera del retrato, vigilando cualquier posible amenaza, también conocidos como profesores y prefectos. Ahora siempre se veían obligados a hacer aquello, desde que el cuidador había confiscado el Mapa del Merodeador a Peter hacía un par de semanas. Bueno, qué se le iba a hacer… por un par de meses haciendo travesuras sin él no se acababa el mundo. Después de todo ya dejarían Hogwarts atrás en muy poco tiempo.

Y… el tener un poco más de riesgo convertía el salir a merodear en toda una aventura.

Sirius se estaba volviendo loco en las cocinas, haciendo los pedidos más rebuscados a los elfos domésticos, que le daban cuanto pedía de manera muy sumisa, lo cual ponía al chico cada vez de mejor humor.

Al otro lado del cuadro, la historia era ligeramente distinta. Victrix tenía los brazos cruzados, con la espalda apoyada en el cuadro y la varita sobresaliendo de un bolsillo, por si las moscas.

- Son las diez y media de la noche – dijo una voz fría tras ella. Victrix subió la vista y vio a chico alto, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verde oliva. Un sexto curso muy atractivo para pertenecer a Slytherin, pero con la misma pose que tenían todos los de la casa. Su rostro le parecía muy familiar.

- Muchas gracias por el dato – dijo ella, después de haberlo examinado, con su mejor tono diplomático.

- ¿Notas la placa? – preguntó el chico, señalando la lámina dorada brillando en su pecho, que lo identificaba como prefecto.

- Sí, muy bonita – dijo Victrix sin inmutarse. Si había algo que le molestara más que un Slytherin, era un Slytherin con alardes de grandeza -. ¿Se supone que debo sentirme intimidada por ella?

- Podrías hacerlo – dijo él, con una media sonrisa -. Cinco puntos menos a Gryffindor por tu insolencia a un prefecto.

Ella alzó una ceja.

- Ya. ¿Vas a seguir quedándoteme mirando? Ya sé que soy sexy, pero rayas en el acoso.

Los ojos del Slytherin brillaron, mientras se metía la mano en un bolsillo para buscar su varita… se lo pensó mejor, al ver que ya Victrix lo apuntaba con la suya.

- No te lo recomiendo. No por alardear, pero las malas lenguas dicen que soy la mejor duelista que se ha visto en Hogwarts en muchos años.

La media sonrisita molesta apareció de nuevo en el rostro del Slytherin, mientras sacaba la mano del bolsillo y la chica bajaba la varita.

- ¿Victrix Sekhmet, asumo? – preguntó él. _¿Dónde he visto a este imbécil antes?_, se preguntó ella.

- La misma – dijo.

- Conozco a tu hermana – comentó el chico. Victrix alzó una ceja.

- Eso explica muchas cosas – dijo -. ¿Y tú eres…?

- ¿Abusando un poco de poder, Regulus? – preguntó la voz de Sirius, mientras se ponía al lado de Victrix. Había oído voces desde la cocina y, agarrando la bolsa llena de comida que le habían dado los elfos, había corrido al rescate. Victrix vio la luz: de ahí conocía al Slytherin… era el hermano de Sirius.

Regulus lo miró con expresión molesta.

- ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

- Ejecutar mi derecho como estudiante de caminar por el colegio, zopenco – dijo Sirius, fríamente.

- ¿No te parece un tono demasiado impertinente para ser dirigido a un prefecto, hermanito? – preguntó Regulus, con un brillo extraño en los ojos -. Creo que amerita un…

- ¡_Conjunctivitis_! – exclamó Sirius, apuntándole con la varita.

- ¡_Petrificus totalus_! – exclamó Victrix al mismo tiempo.

El resultado: un Regulus Black con los ojos muy hinchados los miraba fijamente, en una mirada que denotaba un odio intenso, sin poder hacer nada.

Victrix y Sirius se miraron, sonriendo y, a forma de "_high-fiving_" se dieron un beso corto.

Como si lo hubieran acordado, Victrix ubicó la trampilla más cercana (una al lado del pasadizo que daba a las cocinas, no confiaba mucho en los elfos) y la abrió. Sirius hizo levitar el cuerpo de su hermano dentro de ésta, y luego la cerró al murmurar "_colloportus_"

Divertidos, ambos chicos se devolvieron muy tranquilamente a la torre Gryffindor, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Y ya se las arreglaría Regulus para salir de allí.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno… a mí me gustó :D. Me plagié a mi misma, eso sí (tengo un _fan fiction_** **de tiempos inmemoriales, _Something Stupid_, en el que hay una escena terriblemente parecida a la de Lily y James, incluso con los mismos personajes)**

**Pero sigue siendo un capítulo que me gusta, y lo termino después de muchas angustias por un pequeño problema hogareño (hay un nuevo personaje caminando por mi casa esta semana, lo he llamado Peter… les reto a encontrar la razón de tal nombre :P)**

**En todo caso, éste es el penúltimo capítulo, ya mañana comienzo con el último, en el que debería tardarme más o menos una semana.**

**Muchísimas gracias a Gerulita Evans por su _review_ en el capítulo trece, espero que éste también te guste :D**

**En otra nota... ¡FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN! Unámonos todos los solteros en una borrachera comunal, para no deprimirnos al ver a las parejitas con sus rosas y sus pendejadas... (sí, cochina envidia¿Y QUE¡tengo derecho!) Bromeo, bromeo... _kind of_.**

**Hora del mensaje subliminal:**

**_--Review--__Review--__Review--__Review_**

**Fin del mensaje subliminal ;)**

**Saludos,**

**Victoria**


	15. El Principio

Capítulo quince, _El Principio_.

Siete años. Ni más ni menos que eso, siete años. Siete años de travesuras, de bromas, de locuras, de horas y horas pasadas en la enfermería, de cientos de horas más pasadas en detención. Siete años de perseguir a (y ser perseguidos por) los Slytherin.

No se sentían como más de siete días.

Sin embargo, a esa misma hora del día siguiente, ya serían graduandos de Hogwarts y estarían camino a sus casas de nuevo.

En el caso de Sirius, ya sentía estar abusando mucho de la hospitalidad de los Potter. Por más que le encantara vivir en la casa de su mejor amigo, aquello ya se estaba poniendo excesivo… y, después de todo, los dueños de la casa eran los padres de James, y no su mejor amigo. Y qué se le iba a hacer, le daba pena con ellos.

Así que acababa de comprarse un apartamento en Hogsmeade. Su tío Alphard, que había sido su mentor durante buena parte de su vida, había muerto hacía unos meses, y le había dejado una buena fortuna… así que se permitió a sí mismo escoger un _town house_ lindísimo de dos pisos que, aunque era pequeño, era bastante acogedor.

Le había costado un mundo poder decirle a James que se mudaba, pero finalmente, después de que lo supo todo el mundo, (Victrix incluso se había ofrecido para hacer las decoraciones) le dijo que se había comprado un apartamento. James se lo tomó muy bien y, aunque le dijo que era un idiota por tener pena con él o con sus padres, lo felicitó, porque sabía que llevaba años queriendo independizarse de cualquier atadura.

Y ya mañana empezaría la mudanza, a lo que llegaran a la estación nueve y tres cuartos.

Ah, pero eso estaba a un día de distancia. Había cosas que hacer antes de salir de Hogwarts.

No se iría silenciosamente de Hogwarts, no señor.

Eso último tenía firma Sirius Black, exclusivo. Ni James, ni Remus, ni Peter tenían nada que ver con aquello. No se los había si quiera mencionado. Y tampoco a Vixie.

Era personal.

Una emboscada total: mañana, a ocho y media de la mañana (la hora que los alumnos empezaban a bajar al Gran Comedor para desayunar y luego movilizarse hacia la estación de Hogsmeade) la sala común de Slytherin quedaría absolutamente inmovilizada. Llevaba siglos planeándolo: había estado los últimos dos meses poniéndole hechizos movibles a las mazmorras hasta que finalmente lo había logrado: con la mención de la frase "_motus circumvallavi_" y un simple movimiento de varita… las mazmorras serían reubicadas al sexto piso del castillo, y tapeadas automáticamente, dejando a la casa entera atrapados dentro.

Por desgracia, no podía hacerlo permanente… pero le daría suficiente tiempo para mantenerlos ahí por unas doce horas, muchísimo más de lo suficiente para no tener que verlos en todo el recorrido del expreso de Hogwarts…

Sólo _Snivellus_, su prima Bellatrix y su hermano Regulus (que había logrado salir del pasadizo a mitad de primavera, jurando venganza) verían la firma: Padfoot. Sólo ellos estaban dentro del hechizo de vista selectiva, los demás tendrían que pronunciar un hechizo específico, que no adivinarían nunca. Por tanto, aunque tuvieran la firma de aquello justo bajo sus narices, ningún profesor podría verlo, _nunca_. Y Snape, Bellatrix y Regulus tendrían que morir de la rabia, y morir callados. Y, aún si los profesores los pudieran ver… ya Sirius estaría graduado, no había nada que podían hacer contra un ex-alumno… y era una ofensa demasiado tonta para si quiera _considerar_ tiempo en Azkaban.

_Ah, la vida es bella_, pensó Sirius con una sonrisa, mientras se deslizaba hacia la entrada de las mazmorras, metido en la capa de James por si acaso.

Los corredores, el Gran Comedor, las salas comunes, todo el castillo, estaban vacíos. Como último día antes de regresar a casa, aparte de un día veraniego perfecto, todos estaban en los alrededores del lago. Los de séptimo, disfrutando más que el resto, ya que finalmente habían terminado las dos semanas de horror que significaban los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. Ya Sirius se uniría a ellos… primero, el último hechizo corto para asegurar la perfección de su plan maestro.

Oyó un maullido ligero, justo antes de bajar por la escalera hacia los calabozos (la misma en la que Victrix se había roto el labio hacía ya dos años)

Pensando que la señora Norris hacía las de merodeador (_cómo odio a esa gata_, pensó, molesto) presionó su cuerpo contra la pared junto a él y contuvo la respiración.

Un gato persa, de color gris claro, pasó a su lado elegantemente, con la cola muy arriba. Sirius soltó un suspiro de alivio… esa no era la señora Norris, era Artemis, la gata que él le había regalado a Victrix en su cumpleaños diecisiete.

La gata oyó su suspiro y lo miró directamente. De toda la vida había pensado que los gatos eran los animales más inteligentes… y s siempre había estado seguro de que podían ver a través de las capas invisibles.

- ¿Pero qué haces por aquí, minina? – preguntó en voz muy baja, agachándose. Perdió un poco del secretismo absoluto en el que estaba bajo la capa, pero no había señales de nadie alrededor. La gata ronroneó en respuesta, y Sirius sonrió -. Bueno, me haces la vida más fácil – en el limitado espacio que tenía dentro de la capa, hizo un movimiento con la varita y apareció una rosa roja y un pedacito de pergamino. Escribió algo en él y le puso ambas cosas en la boca a Artemis -. A Vixie¿eh?

Si hubiera pasado alguien por las mazmorras en ese preciso momento, hubiese visto una mano sin dueño pasándole un paquetico a una gata que se veía muy interesada.

Artemis, un minino especialmente brillante, hizo un gesto que parecía ser de asentimiento y se alejó, sosteniendo su paquete.

Sirius se levantó con una sonrisa y se dirigió a donde estaba la sala común de Slytherin.

Mientras tanto, en los alrededores del lago, conversaban tranquilamente los demás. Remus estaba sentado con las piernas extendidas en la grama, con Bastet acostada en sus muslos; James y Lily estaban apoyados contra su árbol preferido, con Peter y Victrix (malhumorada por tener que compartir el mismo espacio que Pettigrew) a su lado.

- Se siente raro¿no? – comentó James de repente, mirando alrededor. Remus asintió.

- Sí… dejar Hogwarts… - dijo, en voz baja -. Siempre me pareció que estábamos tan lejos de irnos…

- Y de repente… _bum_… te gradúas mañana – dijo Lily, chasqueando los dedos.

- Nada será igual ahora¿verdad? – comentó Peter. A su lado, Victrix rodó los ojos.

- ¿Qué clase de frase es esa, "nada será igual ahora"? – preguntó, fastidiada -. ¿De dónde la sacaste¿Una galletita de la fortuna o una novela rosa?

Los demás se quedaron callados, mientras Peter se la quedaba mirando con odio contenido. Ella lo miró, desafiante, y luego se encogió de hombros y volvió la vista al lago.

- De verdad que podrías no tratarlo como si fuera un trapo o algo por el estilo¿sabes? – le dijo Lily en voz baja, bastante rato después. Los chicos habían ido al campo de quidditch a jugar una última práctica. Victrix se volvió a encoger de hombros, sin mirarla.

- Al menos no voy a tener que verlo todos los días de ahora en adelante – comentó -. Ha llegado el punto en que su mera _presencia_ me pone de mal humor.

- ¿Por qué lo odias tanto¿Qué te ha hecho? – preguntó Bastet, alzando las cejas.

- Bah… no es que me haya _hecho_ nada pero… no me da buena espina. No tiene… personalidad¿me entiendes? – Victrix frunció el ceño -. Es como si estuviera tratando de copiar, siempre, todo lo que hacen James, Sirius y Remus.

- Eres una exagera… - empezó Bastet, pero Victrix había dejado de hacerle caso: su gata, Artemis, se acercaba a ella, con una rosa roja en la boca, atada a un pergamino.

Tanto Bastet como Lily se asomaron para ver mejor, pero Victrix no las dejó ver. Fastidiadas, siguieron hablando una con la otra, mientras Victrix leía la nota: "**Feliz graduación, preciosa. Te amo**."

Se quedó como embobada, pasándose la rosa por la mejilla distraídamente, mientras miraba hacia el lago…

Lo suficientemente distraída como para que, pasados unos buenos veinte minutos, Lily pudiera ver la nota con toda tranquilidad.

- Oye… - dijo Victrix, al darse cuenta. Lily y Bastet rieron.

- Sabes… esta caligrafía me parece familiar – comentó Lily, mirando la nota, pensativa.

Bastet se le quedó mirando a Victrix, que sintió como si un peso se le fuera de encima. Si reconocía la letra de Sirius, ya todas las sospechas de la pelirroja se verían certificadas, y lo más probable era que pediría cuentas.

Ya desde hacía meses que Sirius y ella habían decidido decirles a todos… pero se habían dado cuenta de que no era fácil meter en una conversación la frase "ah, y por cierto, tengo novio(a) desde hace año y medio y no les había querido decir". Si, como había dicho Sirius aquel día en la playa, si hubieran sabido desde el principio, no habría problema… pero ya que a Victrix le habían dado ataques de desconfianza, ahora la cosa era más difícil.

Lo estaban haciendo poco a poco, como si estuvieran empezando a salir. Por ahora, iban juntos a la fiesta de fin de curso que había organizado Horace Slughorn para aquella noche. Sirius y Victrix habían actuado una escena en la que él la invitaba a ella a falta de mejor compañía, y ella aceptaba por el mismo motivo… pues nada, paso a paso se llegaría.

Pero, si Lily se daba cuenta que era la caligrafía de Sirius, todo sería más fácil. Se lo diría de una vez, y eso abriría las puertas para decírselo oficialmente a James, a Remus y (para su molestia) a Peter.

- ¿No es la letra de Joshua McGraw? – preguntó Lily.

- Sí, es la le… - Victrix hizo una pausa, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho su amiga -. ¿_Cómo_?

- ¿Volviste con Joshua? – preguntó Lily, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Claro que no! – exclamó Victrix -. ¡Terminamos a principios del sexto curso!

- Querrás decir a finales del quinto – dijo Lily.

- No… después de eso volvimos por un tiempo, pero después cortamos de nuevo – dijo Victrix, lentamente.

- Oh… nunca me habías dicho eso – dijo la pelirroja, haciendo un gesto de indiferencia, aunque se notaba que le molestaba aquello.

_Por Merlín que si supieras la de cosas que no te he dicho desde entonces, no me volverías a hablar en años_, pensó Victrix. Bastet miraba a sus dos mejores amigas como si aquello se tratara de un partido de tenis.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Joshua, por cierto¿Has sabido algo de él? – preguntó Bastet, decidiéndose a hablar.

- Sí, seguimos en contacto – dijo Victrix, asintiendo -. Está trabajando en el Departamento de Cooperación Internacional del Ministerio.

- ¿No es ahí donde vas a trabajar tú? – preguntó Lily, alzando las cejas. Victrix no notó el gesto, estando muy concentrada en acariciar a Artemis.

- Sí, ahí mismo… por lo que tengo entendido, incluso vamos a estar en la misma oficina – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y eso no sería algo… _incómodo_? – preguntó Lily. Victrix alzó la cabeza para mirarla.

- Bueno… no para mí… digo, se ha convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos, nos carteamos todo el tiempo – hizo una mueca -. No sé si para él será demasiado cómodo… - Victrix se puso muy roja de repente -. Hace poco me escribió y… y me dijo no me había olvidado. No sé cómo irá a afectar eso el hecho que vayamos a pasar horas juntos en la oficina…

- Hola… ¿alguna idea de dónde están los chicos? – preguntó Sirius, saliendo de quién sabe dónde.

Victrix se quedó helada ante su aparición. Aún no le había dicho que Joshua trabajaba en el mismo lugar donde la habían contratado a ella, y él tampoco sabía (y no se lo hubiera dicho nunca) que el ex-Ravenclaw había dicho aquello. Miró a los ojos de su novio por un momento… él le dirigió una mirada fría, antes de voltear los ojos para mirar a Lily.

- Están en el campo de quidditch – dijo la pelirroja, sin darle mucha importancia. Se volteó a Victrix -. ¿Cuándo te dijo eso?

Su amiga se quedó callada, viendo que Sirius no se movía de su sitio, sino que se quedaba muy tranquilamente ahí parado, escuchando.

- Vamos, Vic¡no puedes decir una cosa así y después dejarla en el aire! – exclamó Lily. Victrix suspiró y volteó la mirada de Sirius para dirigírsela a su amiga.

- Hace un par de semanas.

- ¿Y qué te dijo exactamente?

_Ay, Lily, cierra el pico_… pensó Victrix, angustiada al ver que Sirius no tenía la más mínima intención de moverse ni un centímetro. Bastet abrió la boca para tratar de sacarla de aquello, pero Sirius se le adelantó:

- Sí, Victrix. ¿Qué dijo McGraw, _exactamente_? – su voz era la de siempre, jovial y bromista, pero había un brillo en sus ojos que lo hacía ver casi peligroso. Ella le dirigió su mejor cara de póquer.

- Que, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, yo era la única chica a la que había amado… y a la que seguía amando.

- Qué _romántico_. Deberían volver – dijo Sirius, el brillo extraño resplandeciendo aún más en sus ojos. Le dirigió una sonrisa a Bastet y Lily -. Voy a buscar a los demás, capaz y que juegue un poco de quidditch también – lo último lo dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible, mientras se volteaba hacia el campo -… no me vendría mal darle un par de batazos a las bludgers.

Y se alejó caminando. Bastet se apresuró a sacarle un tema de conversación a Lily, dejando a Victrix con un sabor amargo en la boca. Acarició los pétalos de la rosa y soltó un suspiro. _Ésta no va a ser agradable_, pensó, frunciendo el ceño.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aunque no se habían hablado desde la pequeña charla frente al lago, hacía más de cuatro horas, ya habían hecho el compromiso de ir juntos a la fiesta del profesor Slughorn… y, aunque no tenía demasiadas ganas de enfrentarse a Victrix en ese momento, una promesa era una promesa.

_Olvidando que me mintió y me apuñaló por la espalda, claro_; pensó Sirius con amargura, mientras la esperaba en la base de las escaleras de los dormitorios de chicas.

A su lado estaban James y Remus, en sus mejores túnicas de gala, esperando a sus respectivas citas. Peter no estaba invitado: aquello era exclusivo para los miembros del Club Slug, ese invento idiota del profesor de Pociones.

La primera en bajar por las escaleras fue Bastet. Se veía lindísima, con una túnica azul marino, ceñida al busto y suelta más abajo. Cargaba el cabello (castaño casi rubio) recogido en una cola de caballo alta, con mechones saliéndole alrededor de la cola, dándole un toque casual. Remus sonrió al verla, y luego le dio un beso.

Ambos, eternos chicos puntuales, salieron de la torre de Gryffindor al instante, alegando encontrarse con los demás allá.

- Algo me dice que no van _directamente_ a la fiesta – comentó Sirius mirando al agujero del retrato, con un tono pícaro -. Si entiendes lo que quiero decir – agregó, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja a James, quien se limitó a rodar los ojos.

- No, Sirius, no te entiendo. Sueles disimular tus chistes de perversión sexual a un grado tal que nad…

Paró de hablar a media frase, mientras miraba las escaleras con la boca abierta. Sirius contuvo una sonrisa: su mejor amigo parecía un absoluto imbécil. Divertido, siguió su mirada y entendió: Lily, con un vestido verde botella que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, (un vestido con un corte de espalda lo bastante pronunciado para verse sexy, pero lo suficientemente discreto para verse elegante) estaba bajando las escaleras con aire señorial, muy lentamente. Su pelo rojo eléctrico, generalmente alborotado, estaba perfectamente liso, recogido en una cola a medio lado, haciéndolo caer en su hombro.

- ¡Ay, Lil, te dije que me esperaras! – exclamó Victrix, bajando por las escaleras detrás de ella… paró en seco al ver a Sirius parado frente a ella.

Los dos se miraron de arriba abajo. Ella, con un vestido rosa _strapless_, ceñido al cuerpo, el cabello peinado en rulos; él, con su traje azul marino y un mechón de cabello negro cayéndole encima de la ceja derecha.

_¿Podría ser más sexy¿Sería… legal?_, se preguntó Victrix, mirándolo a los ojos. Consideró decírselo, pero… mala idea. No hasta que hablaran, al menos.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó James, mirando a Sirius y a Victrix con las cejas alzadas. Ambos asintieron, y los cuatro salieron por el agujero del retrato.

Aunque James y Lily hablaban muy animadamente por el camino, Sirius y Victrix se quedaban atrás, bastante callados: él no quería ni mirar en su dirección (_Aunque está para comérsela a besos… ¡coño, deja de pensar en eso!_) y Victrix no quería decirle nada hasta que estuvieran solos.

Nada más llegaron a la fiesta, se perdieron todos entre la multitud. Victrix miró a ambos lados rápidamente: no conseguía a Sirius por ninguna parte.

- ¿Ya… ya hablaron? – le preguntó la voz de Bastet desde alguna parte. Dio media vuelta y vio a su amiga, alzándole las cejas. Victrix suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

- No… tengo la impresión de que me está huyen… ¡ahí está! – vio a Sirius sentándose en el _bar_ y diciéndole algo al barman. Suspiró de nuevo -. Deséame suerte, Bassy.

- Buena suerte – dijo su amiga, guiñándole un ojo y regresando con Remus. Victrix se sentó al lado de Sirius.

- Snuffles…

- No.

La había cortado sin siquiera haber dicho nada. Victrix cerró los ojos con fuerza, se mordió el labio, y lo miró de nuevo. Ahora tomaba el primer sorbo de un _firewhiskey_.

- Josh y yo no…

- Todavía lo llamas _Josh_, por algo será – comentó Sirius, seco.

- Porque es mi amigo…

- Y supongo que también es porque _es tu amigo_ que te sigues carteando con él – _Maldita sea¿así de poco autocontrol me queda?_, pensó Sirius, consciente de la manera en la que hablaba. Pero¿a quién engañaba? Le sabía a mierda el autocontrol -. Y también asumo que no me dijiste nada exactamente por eso, porque _es tu amigo_.

- ¿Puedes dejar de repetir la frase "es tu amigo" como si me estuviera revolcando en una cama con Joshua! – exclamó Victrix, perdiendo su propio autocontrol.

Sirius se pasó las manos por el pelo en un gesto nervioso. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y luego la miró a los ojos.

Eso era. Eso era exactamente lo que se temía, y lo que ella había dicho le había vuelto a poner la imagen en la cabeza. Una imagen completamente imaginada, claro, pero la que probablemente se formaría si viera un boggart en ese momento.

Y Victrix entendió.

- Sirius…

Pero él se levantó de golpe y salió por la puerta trasera. Ella miró alrededor… al ver que nadie la observaba, salió tras él.

Vio a Sirius caminando hacia el Gran Comedor, con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Sirius… Sirius… - llamaba. Él no parecía oírla -. ¡SIRIUS, ESCÚCHAME!

Él se detuvo en seco y se volteó hacia ella. Victrix se adelantó hasta quedar parada a su lado.

- Yo… _nunca_… te sería infiel. Ya deberías saber eso – dijo ella. Sirius alzó una ceja.

- ¿Y por qué demonios no me habías dicho que seguías en contacto con ese imbécil?

- Porque supuse que ibas a reaccionar exactamente como lo estás haciendo – respondió Victrix, en voz baja -. Es un muy buen amigo, pero ya, nada más.

Sirius se la quedó mirando en silencio. Tenía la impresión de que si decía cualquier cosa se iba a terminar arrepintiendo…

Aparte de que le era horriblemente difícil concentrarse cuando ella se veía así de bella.

- Vamos, Sirius – dijo Victrix, ya algo angustiada ante la falta de respuesta -. Es una simple forma de mantenerse en contacto. Digo, si James y tú se graduaran en años distintos¿no te cartearías tú con él?

- Ya, pero… hay una pequeña diferencia. Yo nunca me he acostado con James – dijo, haciendo una mueca. Ella soltó una risita.

- Sí, Sirius, y le agradezco a Dios por eso todos los días.

_Ay… quizá haya empezado a hacer chistes muy pronto_, pensó Victrix, mordiéndose el labio. Sirius le dirigió esa mirada fría que ella tanto odiaba verle en el rostro, y se maldijo a sí misma por su falta de seriedad.

- O sea, que sí te acostaste con él – dijo Sirius. Ella alzó las cejas.

- Bueno… cuando salíamos – dijo ella. Y de nuevo, el brillo peligroso en los ojos del chico, que la hizo fruncir el ceño -. Ya va… ¿te _molesta_ el hecho de no haber sido el primero?

- Pudiste habérmelo _dicho_.

- ¿Ese no es el tipo de cosas que tú deberías… _notar_? Si _Sirius Black_, entre todas las personas, no reconoce a una chica que no es virgen es porque deberían dar anatomía femenina en Hogwarts – Victrix alzó una ceja. Sirius la ignoró -. ¿Y con qué derecho preguntas eso¡Tú te acostaste con unas veinte chicas antes de salir conmigo!

- ¡No es lo mismo¡Tú eres una chica!

- _No me digas_, gracias por la exclusiva – dijo ella sarcásticamente -. Y no te conocía ese rasgo de cerdo machista.

- ¡No soy un cerdo machista! – exclamó Sirius, acercándose peligrosamente al borde de su temperamento -. ¿Sabes? Quizá tu hermana tenía razón y realmente sí te acostaste con la mitad de la población masculina de Hogwarts.

_Coño_, pensó. Sabía que diría algo de lo que se terminaría arrepintiendo sino se callaba la boca. Y ahí estaba.

Victrix lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, incrédula. No sólo había insinuado que era una puta, sino que de paso aquello era una cita textual de su hermana… ¿por qué demonios él habría de saber lo que su hermana decía de ella?

Y es que, claro, Sirius nunca le había contado de la única conversación que había tenido con Deletrix Sekhmet, en la boda de su prima Narcissa.

Victrix frunció el ceño ligeramente, y se volteó para regresar a la fiesta.

_¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea!_, pensaba Sirius, viéndola alejarse. Y se metió el orgullo donde no brilla el sol:

- ¡Lo siento! – casi gritó. Ella se limitó a profundizar el ceño fruncido y seguir alejándose -. Te juro por lo más sagrado de mi vida (que, te dejo dicho, eres tú) que no quise decir eso. Sólo… ¡maldita sea, estoy celoso, perdí el control¡El maldito McGraw me hace hervir la sangre, y lo siento, yo sé que tú no has hecho nada!

Finalmente, mientras agarraba el pómulo de la puerta, volteó a mirarlo.

- Sí… sí lo hice. Debí haberte dicho desde un principio que él trabajaba en el Departamento de Cooperación Internacional… lo que pasa es que tenía miedo de cuál sería tu reacción – suspiró -. Ya sabes que ese trabajo lo conseguí porque mis padres quieren que trabaje con ellos… es sólo medio tiempo, porque vamos a estar muy ocupados con la escuela de aurores¿no?

Sirius asintió ligeramente. Él mismo, Victrix y James habían sido aceptados la semana pasada en la escuela de aurores, que empezaría, qué otro día, el primero de septiembre.

- Y es sólo temporal… yo no quiero ser diplomática, quiero…

- Estar a cargo de los asuntos carcelarios – terminó Sirius por ella, asintiendo -. Y serías brillante en el trabajo no habría un solo acusado en Azkaban que se quedara sin oportunidad de juicio.

- Bueno, es sólo una idea por ahora – Victrix sacudió la cabeza -. El punto es… yo no _pedí_ trabajar con Joshua. Pero, si he de ser honesta, tampoco me molesta, porque es alguien en quien tengo confianza.

- McGraw parece tener incluso más confianza en ti de la que tienes tú en él – dijo Sirius con amargura. Hizo una pausa -. ¿Él sabe de nosotros?

- Sí, lo ha sabido desde siempre. Acuérdate que tuve que cortar con él al empezar a salir contigo – dijo Victrix, alzando las cejas -. Como mínimo le debía una explicación…

- ¿Entonces por qué te dijo que te amaba, si sabía que estás con alguien?

Victrix se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé. Y me parece que no esperaba que yo le dijera que sentía lo mismo. Le dije desde nuestra primera cita en quinto curso que estaba enamorada Sirius Black… de hecho, Joshua supo que te amaba muchísimo antes de que te lo pudiera decir a ti.

Sirius se quedó de piedra ante eso. Y se sintió como un estúpido: realmente había dudado de ella, y le había dicho todo aquello. A Vixie, la única chica que había amado, la que aparentemente también lo había querido a él desde el principio.

_Por Merlín que tengo que ser el hombre más imbécil del universo_, pensó.

- Lo… lo lamento. Muchísimo. Soy un estúpido, no tenía por qué dudar de ti, discúlpame – balbució. Ella sonrió.

- Ya, no te preocupes. A cualquiera se le salen idioteces de vez en cuando.

- No voy a entender nunca qué haces tú con un imbécil como yo – dijo Sirius, negando con la cabeza. Victrix rió.

- Ya, déjate de inseguridades, que estás empezando a sonar como yo – dijo, divertida -. Y no eres un imbécil, y si vuelves a insultar a mi novio voy a echarte un maleficio encima – Victrix alzó las cejas, seria. Sirius soltó una risotada, de esas suyas que sonaban a ladridos.

- Muy bien, muy bien, procuraré no meterme conmigo – dijo. Se puso serio de repente -. Vixie… ¿prometes que vas a tener cuidado con McGraw?

- Todo el posible Sirius, lo prometo – dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa -. Ahora… ¿nos vamos a seguir perdiendo nuestra propia fiesta de graduación? – alzó una ceja.

- De ninguna manera – dijo Sirius, negando con la cabeza. Le abrió la puerta a Victrix -. Después de usted, _milady_.

- Gracias, mi caballero – dijo ella, con una sonrisa -. Ah, por cierto…

- ¿Sí?

- Te pareces a James Bond con ese traje – Sirius rió -. ¿Y sabes qué más?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Te amo.

Sirius sonrió, y le dio un beso.

- Y yo a ti, preciosa.

Victrix caminó hacia el salón, y Sirius la siguió. Oyeron una voz tras ellos exclamar en tono triunfal:

- ¡Lo sabía¡Sabía que estabas enamorada de Black!

Victrix miró sobre su hombro y vio a Ian Baum, el Ravenclaw de su promoción con el que había salido en cuarto año. La miraba con una sonrisa pretenciosa, aunque acabara de decir el comentario más obvio desde "el mar está lleno de agua".

- Vete a la mierda, Baum – dijo ella, rodando los ojos. Sirius cerró la puerta tras ambos, y entraron a la fiesta.

Sirius le dirigió una mirada extrañada. Victrix abrió la boca para explicarle la verdadera razón por la que había terminado con aquél tipo después de la copa de quidditch del cuarto curso…

Pero Bastet llegó antes de que pudiera decirle nada y los arrastró al mismo centro de la pista, haciéndolos bailar.

Y no parecieron parar en toda la noche… como se les notaba en la cara y en los pies hinchados a la mañana siguiente.

Sus amigos no se habían metido con ellos en ningún momento de la noche anterior. Veían aquella cita entre Sirius y Victrix como un muy esperado comienzo. Estaba el detalle de que no era un comienzo en absoluto, pero bueno, sólo Bastet sabía eso.

Estaban comiendo su último desayuno como alumnos de Hogwarts, y estaba tan delicioso como siempre. James, Peter y Sirius hablaban muy animadamente mientras comían tostadas, de cómo sería el preparamiento de James y Sirius en la escuela de aurores. Muy cerca de ellos, Remus, Lily, Bastet y Victrix hablaban de cuánto extrañarían Hogwarts.

Era muy temprano: apenas un cuarto para las ocho. Casi nadie había bajado al Gran Comedor aún, pero Sirius había insistido en despertarlos a todos antes, planeando alejarse muy, muy rápidamente del castillo una vez la broma hubiese sido puesta en funcionamiento.

Empezaron a llegar las lechuzas y, para su sorpresa, una de ellas dejó una carta frente a Sirius. Él la abrió, mientras James y Peter seguían conversando, sin hacerle el más mínimo caso al hecho de que Sirius se quedaba muy callado y se ponía más y más pálido mientras iba leyendo la carta.

Cuando la terminó de leer, estaba más blanco que el fantasma de un albino.

Victrix alejó la vista de Lily, con quien estaba hablando, y se asustó al ver el rostro de su novio. Él la miró, con cara de estar muy, muy sorprendido.

- ¿Qué pasa? – susurró ella. Sirius frunció el ceño y le pasó la carta mientras los demás se hallaban muy concentrados en sus respectivas conversaciones.

Victrix tuvo que contenerse para no empezar a reír a todo pulmón mientras la leía:

_Señor Sirius Black:_

_Ha llegado a nuestro conocimiento (por fuentes ajenas a cualquiera en las que se le ocurra pensar, lo más probable) que por un cierto período de tiempo ha estado involucrado en una relación sentimental con nuestra hija, Victrix Sekhmet._

_Por ser Victrix extremadamente reservada en casa acerca de sus asuntos del colegio, nos vemos obligados a enviar esta carta sin su permiso, mas esperamos que ella apruebe nuestra invitación formal a usted a cenar en nuestra casa el próximo viernes cinco de junio, a fin de conocerle._

_Esperando atentamente su respuesta,_

_David & Martha Sekhmet._

Sirius miraba a Victrix, expectante. Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sonreír: definitivamente no se esperaba eso.

- No me parece gracioso – susurró él. Ella soltó una risita.

- A mi sí me lo parece, fíjate tú.

Sirius la miró fijamente un momento, mientras ella le devolvía la carta. Volteó el pergamino y garabateó una (torpe) aceptación a la invitación de los señores Sekhmet.

Mientras la lechuza se alejaba con su carta, una alarma sonó desde su reloj. Nadie más la notó (su reloj mágico estaba programado para que las alarmas sólo se escucharan por quien lo llevaba; probablemente la única cosa útil que su madre le había dado en su vida)

Sirius apuntó su varita distraídamente en dirección a las mazmorras.

- _Motus circumvallavi_ – murmuró, sin prestarle mucha atención. Peter y James se le quedaron mirando.

- ¿Qué acabas de hacer? – preguntó Peter.

- Tenemos que irnos de aquí… en este mismo momento – dijo Sirius rápidamente, aunque con la mente en otro lado. James y Peter asintieron, sin entender nada.

Peter caminó disimuladamente hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, James jaló a Lily y lo siguió. Ante el movimiento repentino, Remus agarró la seña y él y Bastet caminaron tras ellos. Sirius y Victrix fueron los últimos en salir del Gran Comedor.

Mientras se alejaban en los carruajes, notaron cómo de repente había mucho movimiento, de aquí allá, entre todos los profesores. Slughorn daba órdenes hacia todos lados, con gesto de consternación; Flitwick movía la varita de forma frenética; Dumbledore parecía ligeramente divertido, aunque también intentaba hacer un par de contra-hechizos.

El último sonido que les llegó del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería fue la voz de una Minerva McGonagall muy exaltada gritando:

- ¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER OBRA DE SIRIUS BLACK!

Los demás se lo quedaron mirando, impresionados y confusos.

Pero Sirius no lo notó¿cómo podría darse cuenta de cualquier cosa que sucediera a su alrededor?

¿Cómo podía prestarle atención a _algo_ cuando conocería a sus suegros en una semana?

**FIN**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Guao. Lo _logré_. Terminé un Fan Fic. ¿Saben cuántos fan fictions inconclusos he dejado a lo largo de mi vida? o.O La respuesta se acerca a QUE JODE.**

**Sí, sí, ya sé, la historia en sí todavía no está terminada. A esa le queda mucho, pero que _mucho_, para rato. Pero la primera parte, sus años de Hogwarts, ya está lista. Que se coman _esa_ las musas, que estaban convencidas de que no iba a poder terminar una historia… estúpidas.**

**En todo caso… quería agradecer a todos los que en algún momento leyeron la historia y lo dejaron saber. Léase: Delia(que no leyó el primer capítulo en este _website_sino mientras yo la miraba fijamente con cara de culo en un ensayo de coro, lo que tuvo que haber sido bien desagradable), Mena, Maji, Kay, Nury, Nany, Lian-Dana, Snuukers, KAT, (para la primera parte del fic, la que dejé olvidada por dos años y medio… jaja, los que no vieron nunca la luz al final del túnel, por así decirlo XD) CaRoLiNa, Gwen-De, Gabriela Luthien Malfoy, alexandra potter, Gerulita Evans, Anfitrite, Saria Black y, de nuevo, a Kay. Y a ella la menciono dos veces porque fue de las que la leyeron al principio, y después se enteró que la había continuado y casi me asesina por no decirle nada. Y este capítulo es un ejemplo _perfecto_ de por qué no te había dicho: se me salen unas cursiladas a veces que da vergüenza que me las lea la gente que me conoce. Pero, me cachaste y te gustó, así que perfecto .**

**Bueno, me imagino que empezaré a trabajar en el primer capítulo de la secuela entre mañana y pasado. Probablemente actualice pronto, pero hay un par de detalles en la historia en los que me tengo que fijar antes (como el hecho de que aún no tiene nombre… la primera parte tiene nombre, los dos malditos primeros capítulos tienen nombre, pero el puto Fan Fic no lo tiene¿no les parece _maravilloso_?)**

**Así que esperen pronto la secuela de _El Principio_… por ahora llamada _Sin Título_, por Victoria Guerra. Sólo esperen a que publique cualquier cosa y eso va a ser, porque no tengo más ideas de fan fiction en la cabeza en este momento ;)**

**¡REVIEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**¡E-e-esto es todo amigos!**

**Saludos, besos y abrazos,**

**Victoria**


End file.
